L'héritage
by Uterpia
Summary: Alternative du film de 2k14. Eric Sacks est à la recherche des quatre tortues et d'une jeune fille, Angèle, se retrouvant bien malgré elle dans une situation qui la dépasse. Il n'hésitera pas à envoyer le clan des Foot pour cela. Les nouveaux amis vont devoir se serrer les coudes afin de surmonter cette épreuve.
1. Nouvelle rencontre

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Alors voilà, à force de lire vos FanFictions qui font rêver, j'ai eu moi aussi envie de me lancer._

 _C'est ma toute première fanfic dont je vais vous poster le premier chapitre, je ne vous cache pas que j'appréhende un peu. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et que je saurais satisfaire votre imagination. J'ai une petite préférence pour l'univers de 2014, alors j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire ce premier chapitre! Comme je le disais, c'est ma première fic, je fais tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit agréable à lire!_

 _Je tiens à remercier Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Iokay sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait pas été publiée de sitôt (Dieu que ce site est compliqué la première fois)! Merci à vous!_

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!_

 _C'est parti!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: NOUVELLE RENCONTRE**

Les quatre frères profitaient de leur soirée de repos accordée par Splinter. Léonardo bouquinait un livre tandis que Raphael et Michelangelo disputaient une partie de _Mario Kart_. Donatello, lui, s'était enfermé comme à son habitude dans son laboratoire. Il sirotait son café du soir, tout en observant minutieusement ses caméras de surveillance, détectant la moindre activité suspecte. Après un petit moment, il vit plusieurs ombres furtives passer devant un de ses écrans. Il posa sa tasse avec précipitation avant de zoomer. Le clan des Foot? Pas de temps à perdre, il devait prévenir ses frères.

-Ohhh non! Se plaignit Mikey après avoir perdu la course.

-Tu conduis vraiment comme un pied, tête d'oeuf! Se moqua Raphael avec un sourire en coin.

-J'ai pas pris la bonne voiture, c'est tout! Fit Michelangelo avec mauvaise foi.

-Mouais, moi je pense pas que le problème vienne de la voiture, mais du conducteur.

-Raph a raison tu sais, intervint Léonardo, tu sais à peine manier ton skateboard, alors une voiture...

-Vous êtes pas cool, les mecs.

Mais leur conversation fut vite interrompue par Donatello qui sortit en hâte de son laboratoire, surexcité.

-Les gars venez voir ça! Il y a une activité du clan des Foot dans l'un des quartiers de Brooklyn!

Les trois autres tortues suivirent Donnie jusqu'aux écrans de vidéosurveillance où l'on pouvait voir une bonne dizaine d'hommes armés se cacher dans divers recoins d'une ruelle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent? Demanda Léonardo

-On dirait qu'ils préparent une embuscade, répondit Raphael

-Reste à savoir qui est la cible, déclara Donatello.

-C'est un coin paumé de Brooklyn, y'a rien là bas! Fit remarquer Raphael.

-Donnie, regarde un peu si tu vois une boutique encore ouverte à cette heure-ci, ils veulent peut-être piller un magasin.

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens pourquoi ils feraient ça? Demanda naïvement le benjamin.

-Ce sont des bandits Mikey, ils cherchent peut être à se ravitailler. Répondit Raphael en roulant des yeux.

-Il n'y a aucun commerce d'ouvert à cette heure-ci, intervint Donatello, pensif.

-C'est pas normal, on va aller jeter un œil, décida Léonardo.

* * *

Angèle quittait la bibliothèque à vingt trois heures ce soir-là, l'inventaire mensuel lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Elle se sentait soulagée tandis que le vent frais de la nuit faisait virevolter ses cheveux châtains. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle progressa le long d'une ruelle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux verts se dilatent: elle avait clairement entendu un bruit suspect. Ne voulant s'attarder davantage dans ce coin de Brooklyn, la jeune femme accéléra le pas. Sa route fut vite stoppée par une dizaine d'hommes armés, débarquant de toute part.

-Mais qu'est ce que...

-Ne bouge plus!

Angèle resta pétrifiée par la peur, plusieurs canons étaient pointés sur elle. La panique commençait à la gagner. Elle reconnut les hommes du clan des Foot.

" _Oh non, qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent?"_ Se dit-elle, affolée.

-Capturez-la! Hurlait un des soldats.

Elle était fichue, elle ne pouvait s'enfuir. Un des hommes lui saisit fermement les poignets afin de les attacher solidement par devant. Une fois immobilisée, une jeune femme de type asiatique, s'approcha d'elle d'un pas menaçant.

Le regard froid, le visage impassible, Karaï scrutait sa victime d'un œil sceptique.

-Alors c'est toi Angèle Street? Lui demanda la japonaise.

Angèle s'immobilisa. Comment cette femme pouvait connaître son nom alors qu'elle même ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie?

-Qui...qui êtes vous? Pourquoi vous...

-Où est-il? La coupa Karaï.

-Quoi? Fit Angèle sans comprendre.

-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote! Où se trouve le mutagène!

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi cette folle voulait parler.

-Mais de quoi vous...

Sa phrase fut coupée par un violent coup de poing lui percutant la joue, la douleur et l'effroi remplissant ses yeux verts de larmes, elle vit son agresseur sortir son propre revolver et la pointer sur elle.

-Arrêtez! Supplia Angèle secouée de tremblements et de pleurs. Vous devez faire erreur je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, je vous le jure!

Karaï dévisagea une nouvelle fois sa victime avant de lancer d'une voix ferme:

-Elle ne dira rien, peut-être que Sacks sera plus persuasif. Emmenez-la!

-Non, s'il vous plaît, non! Vous vous trompez! Gémit Angèle prise de panique.

-La ferme! Ordonna un des hommes.

Un des hommes la bouscula, l'obligeant à avancer. Son cœur s'accélérait tandis qu'elle observait le camion où elle allait être enfermée.

" _Si je rentre là-dedans, je suis foutue"._ Se dit-elle. " _Allez Angèle, calme-toi et réfléchis..."_

La jeune femme scruta discrètement les alentours. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions: Un escalier de secours menant aux toits sur sa gauche, un mur sur sa droite et une impasse en face. Elle hésita un moment avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se dégager à toute vitesse du cercle en priant pour que ses assaillants ne lui tirent pas dessus.

-Rattrapez-la, vite! Hurla Karaï, prise au dépourvu.

Angèle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces en montant les escaliers deux par deux, chose difficile étant donné que ses poignets étaient toujours solidement attachés, mais des balles fusant de toutes parts l'obligèrent à se baisser.

-Non, ne tirez pas ils nous la faut vivante! Réprimanda la jeune femme asiatique avec fureur.

La jeune bibliothécaire arrivait enfin sur le toit, elle se mit une fois de plus a courir, mais la hâte et la panique la firent trébucher, heurtant le sol dur et froid. Elle se retourna en position assise pour faire face à un des hommes qui avait réussi à la rattraper. Jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme masse atterrisse lourdement devant elle, faisant barrière avec l'assaillant. C'était...une gigantesque tortue dont une partie de la carapace était couverte d'un ruban adhésif. Angèle put également distinguer les pans d'un masque rouge couvrant le haut du crâne. Prudemment, elle recula, poussant sur ses jambes, sans quitter des yeux la carapace qui lui faisait face ...jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte une paire de tibias. Lentement, elle leva la tête pour apercevoir une deuxième tortue géante portant un bandeau orange laissant apparaître des yeux bleu ciel, ainsi qu'un collier de coquillage se balançant à son cou, elle put également nettement distinguer une paire de lunettes de soleil fixée à celui-ci. Le mutant lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Hey, salut toi! Lança-t-il d'un air enjoué.

-Oh mon...commença Angèle, stupéfaite.

Mais une troisième tortue plus grande que les deux autres atterrit à ses côtés . Celle-ci portait un bandeau violet ainsi que de multiples accessoires, lui donnant un style futuriste. Et il portait...un paire de lunettes? Non, elle devait être en train de rêver...

-Mikey qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans «on reste discret»! Gronda celui-ci.

-Donnie! Interpella une quatrième voix, il faut mettre la fille en sécurité!

Le dénommé Donnie s'abaissa avec un sourire bienveillant, face à une Angèle tremblante, dont la tête tournait dangereusement vite.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, je m'appelle Donatello, et si vous me le permettez, je vais vous conduire en lieu sûr.

La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer hâtivement de la tête.

Il l'aida à se relever puis l'emmena derrière une cheminée, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-Restez-ici, dès qu'on se sera occupé d'eux, on reviendra vous chercher, promis!

Angèle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Étaient-ils aussi dangereux que le clan des Foot?

-Si quelqu'un vient, hurlez! Lui dit-il une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser.

 _"Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu!"_ Se dit-elle à plusieurs reprises. " _Des...des tortues géantes qui parlent c'est pas possible, non."_

Alors que le tumulte des combats se faisait entendre, elle prit le risque de passer la tête pour observer le spectacle, mais tout ce qu'elle vit, c'est un homme lui bondir dessus sans retenue, s'écrasant de tout son poids sur elle afin de l'immobiliser. Que devait-elle faire à présent? Hurler l'aide d'une des tortues géantes? La réponse ne tarda pas lorsqu'elle vit que son agresseur extirpait un taser de sa poche.

-AU SECOURS! s'époumona Angèle.

Léonardo, qui avait entendu son cri de détresse, se tourna rapidement vers Donatello, combattant avec trois des hommes du clan des Foot.

-Où est la fille? Demanda le leader.

-Près de la cheminée! Répondit Donnie en assommant d'un coup de Bô un des mercenaires.

Léonardo se hâta de se diriger vers les cris pour enfin apercevoir un des soldats maintenir la jeune femme au sol. Il se dépêcha de l'attraper par le col et l'envoyer avec force sur Raphael qui l'assomma d'un coup de poing au vol. Puis il dégaina son katana afin de libérer Angèle de ses liens.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée? Demanda t-'il avec douceur tout en l'aidant a se relever.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, la respiration haletante. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, étant encore en état de choc.

-Vous ne craignez rien, on est là pour vous aider, d'accord?

La jeune femme approuva faiblement, encore étourdie.

La tortue au bandeau orange atterrit de nouveau derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

-Mikey! Le réprimanda Donatello, décidément c'est une manie chez toi!

-Oh c'est bon Donnie, elle est ok, regarde! Fit innocemment Michelangelo.

-Mouais c'est vite dit, rétorqua Raphael avec un sourire ironique en scrutant la jeune femme. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Cette course poursuite ainsi que la rencontre avec les quatre guerriers ninjas et sa blessure au visage l'avaient épuisée.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous tu sais, on ne te fera aucun mal, lui assura le leader au masque bleu avec calme.

Angèle repris ses esprits petit à petit. Elle regarda ses sauveurs un par un avant de leur demander d'une voix plus sereine:

-Qui êtes vous?

- _Qui_? Tu veux plutôt dire _quoi_ , fit Raphael avec amusement.

-Nous sommes avant tout des ninjas, répondit Léonardo avec un sourire fier.

-Nous sommes surtout des mutants, le corrigea Donatello.

-Ah, moi je pensais qu'on était des tortues? Ajouta Michelangelo.

Angèle se massa douloureusement le crâne, c'était de la folie!

-Et toi, qui es tu? Demanda calmement Léonardo.

-Moi? Euh...je m'appelle Angèle. Angèle Street. Vous avez un prénom? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

La tortue au bandeau bleu s'avança afin de faire les présentations.

-Mon nom est Léonardo. Et voici Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo.

Le jeune femme dévisagea un par un les quatre guerriers, tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Ils avaient l'air fort. Très fort. Mais d'un autre côté, ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchants, malgré que ceux-ci étaient armés.

-Ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire, mais...vous n'avez vraiment pas des têtes d'Italiens.

Les quatre frères se regardaient, surpris, jusqu'à ce que Mikey éclate de rire.

-Ben celle-là on ne nous l'avait jamais faite! T'es une petite rigolote toi, hein?

Angèle ne put s'empêcher également de sourire face à l'amusement du mutant au bandeau orange.

-Je ne veux pas faire mon rabat-joie, intervint Donatello en regardant sa montre, mais si on est pas rentrés dans les dix huit prochaines minutes, Splinter va sérieusement s'inquiéter! On ne l'a pas prévenu de notre petite escapade nocturne!

Léonardo acquiesça puis se pencha vers la jeune femme qui se sentit rougir, intimidée par la stature de son interlocuteur. Elle put nettement distinguer la cicatrice sculptée sur son visage, ainsi que ses yeux bleu azur la toiser avec attention.

-Écoute Angèle, il faut qu'on se revoie, si le clan des Foot t'as attaqué, c'est qu'il y a une raison, il y a certainement des choses que tu ne sais pas, mais tu es impliquée malgré toi. En attendant, fais bien attention et ne sors plus toute seule, fais-toi accompagner, c'est plus sûr.

-D'accord, approuva Angèle.

Un par un, ils bondirent de l'autre côté du toit. Seul Michelangelo lui adressa la parole une dernière fois avant de partir.

-Salut, Angèle! Promis, on se reverra bientôt! Lui lança-t-il avant de grimper sur son overboard.

La jeune femme regarda ses sauveurs prendre la fuite, l'air hébété.

- _Ben ça alors..._

* * *

 _Et voilà! Mon tout premier chapitre! N'hésitez pas a me laisser vos impressions, je veux tout savoir! C'est ma première fanfiction alors je sais très bien que ça n'est pas parfait donc désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je fais tout mon possible pour les éviter_ , _n'hésitez pas si vous voyez des aberrations!_

 _J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes,_

 _Merci a vous d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2!_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	2. Révélations

_Bonjour à tous! Je vous poste mon deuxième chapitre dont le titre parle de lui même: "Révélations". On apprendra pourquoi Sacks est à la recherche d'Angèle et quel sera son projet. Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 qui a posté ma toute première review! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2: RÉVÉLATIONS**

Angèle arrivait enfin à son appartement. Debbie, sa colocataire, était en train de se faire les ongles de pieds sur le canapé, ses longs cheveux blonds étant attachés en un chignon peu soigné.

-Mon Dieu Angèle! S'horrifia sa colocataire, tandis que la jeune femme balançait sa veste de cuir sur une chaise.

-Je me suis faite agressée, déclara-t-elle tandis qu'elle se précipitait dans la cuisine afin de préparer un torchon rempli de glaçons.

-C'est pas vrai, tu n'as rien de grave?

-Non, juste un coup sur la joue, c'est rien.

-Oh j'y crois pas. Fit-elle perturbée

-Hé, ça va Debbie, je vais bien, la rassura la jeune femme.

-Comment tu t'en es sortie?

Je me suis dégagée et j'ai couru de toutes mes forces, menti Angèle. Je suis crevée j'ai besoin de dormir, je me lève tôt demain, s'excusa Angèle en maintenant la pocher de glace sur sa joue.

-Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un médecin?

-Non, ça ira merci. J'aurais juste besoin que tu me déposes et que tu viennes me chercher au travail si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Oui, bien sûr, pas de problèmes.

Puis elle claqua la porte de la chambre. Debbie n'était pas étonnée, elle savait que sa colocataire n'en dirait pas plus, elle ne se plaignait que très rarement et était plutôt réservée. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa pédicure.

Angèle et Debbie ne s'entendaient pas parfaitement, mais elles savaient se supporter. L'une était du genre très coquette et très envahissante avec sa multitude de maquillage et d'accessoires à la mode et évidemment, quatre vingt pour cent de la penderie était occupée par ses vêtements tandis que l'autre se contentait de quelques débardeurs, deux ou trois jeans, d'une paire de bottes et de son inséparable blouson de cuir. Mais bon, Debbie n'était pas non plus la reine des pestes, même si il lui arrivait souvent de se montrer autoritaire. Angèle sourit à cette pensée, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour ne pas lui casser la figure depuis le temps...Mais la douleur que provoquait le froid sur sa joue la ramena à la réalité. Elle déposa son torchon rempli de glaçons et s'endormit profondément, le cœur rempli de doutes et d'appréhension.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au repaire des tortues, les quatre frères déposaient leurs armes à la salle d'armurerie. Michelangelo ne tenait plus en place depuis leur rencontre avec la jeune femme, tout excité à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle amie.

-Elle a l'air super cool, j'ai hâte de la revoir!

-Doucement Mikey, on la connaît à peine cette fille.

-Oh, c'est bon Léo, je sais que tu as très envie de la revoir toi aussi, j'me trompe? Lui dit Mikey d'un air taquin, faisant rougir son grand frère.

-Revoir qui? Interpella Splinter, faisant sursauter ses quatre fils

-Père...commença Léonardo.

-Je vous ai donné l'autorisation de vous rendre à la surface pour effectuer vos rondes de nuit. Mais la condition était que vous préveniez avant! Lorsque je suis revenu de ma méditation, vous aviez disparus, sans prendre la peine de me prévenir! Sermonna Splinter, sa queue frémissant dangereusement.

-On est désolés, Senseï, s'excusa Donatello, préférant se protéger la tête par précaution, mais il s'agissait d'une urgence...

-Quelle urgence? Demanda plus calmement Splinter.

-Père, repris le leader, le clan des Foot a tendu une embuscade à une jeune fille. Ils pensent qu'elle aurait un lien avec la disparition du mutagène.

-Une jeune fille, dis-tu. Quel est son nom?

-Elle s'appelle Angèle Street, Sensei, répondit Mikey en laissant apparaître un œil bleu au travers de ses doigts qu'il utilisaient pour se protéger le visage.

Le vieux rat soupira puis caressa sa barbe.

-Street...

Le vieux rat se mit à faire les cent pas, laissant ses fils perplexes.

-Ce nom vous dit quelque chose, père? Demanda Raphael.

Splinter acquiesça puis invita ses fils a se rendre dans le salon et à s'installer autour de lui, sur les coussins, afin d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Mes fils, vous devez savoir que le père d'April ne travaillait pas seul avec Eric Sacks. Il avait des employés. Dont Wendy Street, qui est sans aucun doute la mère d'Angèle. Wendy étudiait les comparaisons avant injection et après injection du mutagène, puis elle faisait son rapport à ses deux employeurs. Mais lorsque Wendy apprit les projets de Sacks par le père d'April, elle s'est alliée à lui afin de se rebeller. Elle était donc chargée de dissimuler l'infime quantité de mutagène qu'il restait. Et puis elle et O'Neil ont étés abattus de sang froid par les Foot.

-Mais père, visiblement, Angèle ne sait rien de cette histoire! Intervint Léonardo.

-C'est exact, Léonardo, Angèle est impliquée bien malgré elle dans une sale affaire. Sa mère a tenté de nous protéger et l'a payé de sa vie, il est de votre devoir de veiller sur elle, comme vous veillez sur April. Une guerre risque d'éclater entre nous et le clan des Foot.

-Mais Senseï on la connaît à peine cette fille, fit Raphael, plissant ses yeux ambrés, vous êtes sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

-Sa mère était d'une honnêteté et d'une patience sans égales. Je ne doute pas une seconde des intentions d'Angèle. Je veux la voir ici dans deux jours, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Les quatre fils saluèrent leur père avant de rejoindre leur chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la jeune bibliothécaire se réveilla difficilement. Elle ressentait une douleur cuisante au niveau de la joue et la mâchoire. Elle s'en alla constater les dégâts dans la salle de bain.

"Oh, merde", ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire en découvrant son visage. Tout le côté droit était endolori et une bonne surface était recouverte d'un hématome.

 _"Elle m'a bien cogné cette peste!"_ Pensa-t-elle _._

Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se rendre au travail ainsi, elle devait à tout prix cacher ce bleu. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se diriger vers la chambre de sa colocataire afin de la réveiller timidement.

-Debbie?

-Mmmh

-Debbie, j'ai besoin de fond de teint.

La jeune femme encore endormi ouvra un œil, surprise.

-Olala c'est quoi ça, l'invasion des schtroumpfs? Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Elle s'étira bruyamment avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain d'un pas chancelant.

-Assieds-toi, je vais m'en occuper.

Angèle s'exécuta, mais elle fut vite horrifiée lorsque Debbie sortit son énorme pinceau à fond de teint.

-Euh, tu comptes vraiment frotter mon visage avec ce plumeau? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-T'occupe, ferme les yeux, plutôt.

Loin d'être rassurée, la jeune femme se laissa faire. Elle sentit le poil rêche de son pinceau à maquillage lui parcourir le visage avec soin. Angèle ne s'était jamais habituée au maquillage, elle avait toujours trouvé cela très laid, surtout que sa colocataire en abusait énormément. De plus, la jeune femme se fichait de son apparence, de toute manière, personne ne la remarquait.

Une minute plus tard, elle put enfin rouvrir les yeux et constater le résultat final.

-Et voilà, terminé! Fit fièrement Debbie.

Peu assurée, Angèle contempla son visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ça n'était pas si terrible pour finir; son hématome était beaucoup moins visible et son visage paraissait moins fatigué.

-Alors? Interrogea sa colocataire

-Mouais, c'est mieux, avoua Angèle, merci.

* * *

La bibliothécaire était épuisée de sa journée. Elle avait eu plus de monde qu'à l'ordinaire ce jour-là, et quelques personnes n'avaient pas hésité à jeter un œil effrayé à son visage. Debbie l'attendait patiemment au coin de la rue avec sa toute nouvelle voiture. Le trajet fut le plus silencieux possible.

Une fois arrivées à l'appartement, Debbie se décida à prendre une douche, pour la troisième fois de la journée. Angèle allait encore devoir se laver à l'eau froide. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, soupirant. Décidément, elle ne pensait vraiment qu'à elle...

Alors que la jeune femme commençait à piquer du nez, elle entendit des coups portés à sa fenêtre, ce qui lui semblait improbable vu qu'elle habitait au sixième étage. Elle s'approcha tout de même avant d'ouvrir celle-ci afin d'observer les alentours. Il n'y avait personne. Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, Angèle lâcha un cri de frayeur avant de se retourner et de voir Michelangelo se précipiter sur elle pour lui couvrir la bouche de sa main froide et rugueuse, regardant de tous les côtés, paniqué.

-Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça! Souffla-t-il.

-Angèle? Il y a un problème? Cria Debbie après avoir coupé l'arrivée d'eau.

Mikey retira sa main, laissant à la bibliothécaire l'opportunité de lui répondre.

-Non, Debbie! C'est bon, tout va bien!

Sa colocataire ne répondit pas et ralluma la douche. Angèle se tourna vers Michelangelo avant de lui chuchoter, furieuse:

-Mais t'es cinglé où quoi! On ne débarque pas chez les gens comme ça enfin! Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie!

Mikey la regarda de ses yeux suppliants avant de lui dire d'une petite voix innocente en retroussant sa lèvre:

-Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais.

Angèle regretta alors aussitôt de s'être montrée été si abrupt envers lui, elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

-Oh, je suis désolée Michelangelo, c'est...très gentil, s'excusa-t-elle.

La tortue au bandeau orange retrouva sa mine réjouie aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdue.

-Mais comment tu es entré d'abord?

-Pff, je suis un ninja, Angèle, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi! Lui répondit-il avec évidence. Je peux faire un tour?

-Euh, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, ma coloc' n'est pas loin et...

Mais Mikey ne lui laissait pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà en train de gambader dans le salon.

-...Ok, fais-comme chez toi... Dit finalement Angèle, impuissante.

Michelangelo se dirigea vers un objet décoratif très particulier: une tortue sculptée dans de l'émeraude, pas plus grande qu'un ballon et brillant intensément.

-Ouah, elle est super belle cette tortue! S'exclama-t-il.

-Merci, je l'ai hérité de ma mère après sa mort. Dans son testament, elle disait qu'elle me revenait de droit.

Angèle le regardait découvrir son appartement, un sourire aux lèvres. Lui et ses frères ne devaient pas être habitués à un tel endroit. Il s'émerveillait devant la moindre petite babiole, tel un enfant.

-Comment vont tes frères? Demanda Angèle.

-Ils vont très bien, on s'inquiète surtout pour toi, tu sais.

Angèle cligna des yeux. Jamais on ne lui avait porté d'intérêt.

-Pour moi?

-Ouais, mais j'peux rien dire pour le moment.

-Mais comment tu as su ou j'habitais?

-Facile, il suffisait de demander à _super-Donnie_! Il sait tout, j'ai même ton numéro de téléphone! Fit Mikey en brandissant son propre portable.

-Alors tu me traques? Interrogea Angèle avec un sourire.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que comme ça, en cas d'urgence, on sait ou te...

Mais la jeune femme l'interrompit, pointant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Debbie avait arrêté l'eau et elle allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.

-Oh non, il faut que tu t'en ailles! Souffla t-elle à l'adresse de Michelangelo.

-Ohhh, déjà? Fit-il, déçu.

-Oui allez, dépêches-toi! Lui ordonna-t-elle en poussant Michelangelo jusqu'à la sortie. Et encore merci d'être passé, c'est très sympa de ta part!

Mikey enjamba la fenêtre avant de se retourner vers Angèle avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Y'a pas de quoi ma p'tite Angèle! Bon ben on se voit demain!

-Demain?

-Oui, tu vas avoir de la visite et après vous nous rejoindrez au repaire! Déclara le ninja.

-Comment ça, explique-moi!

Mais c'était trop tard, Mikey avait filé aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

* * *

Comme Michelangelo l'avait prédit, le lendemain soir, quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'Angèle.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir une jeune femme mince, avec de longs cheveux bruns ainsi qu'une veste de cuir jaune canari...April O'Neil...

-Angèle Street? Salut, je m'appelle April O'Neil, ce sont les garçons qui m'envoient.

Angèle fut surprise, déjà parce qu'une célèbre journaliste avait frappée à sa porte, et aussi parce qu'elle connaissait les quatre frères.

-Oh, euh je...ça alors, April O'Neil? entre je t'en prie, ma coloc' est partie à une soirée.

-Merci.

April dévisagea la jeune femme. Elle la trouvait plutôt mignonne; des yeux d'un vert intense, des cheveux mi-long d'un blond foncé tirant sur le châtain, un visage fin dénué de tout maquillage. April trouvait cela dommage, car Angèle avait un teint plutôt pâle ainsi que quelques cernes de fatigue bien visibles. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'hématome envahissant une bonne partie de sa joue.

-Tu as pris un sacré coup, lui dit April.

-Je te le fais pas dire, répondit Angèle, heureusement que les garçons sont arrivés à temps.

-Justement, si je suis là, c'est pour t'amener à eux. Splinter aimerait beaucoup faire ta connaissance.

-Splinter?

-Leur père.

April remarqua pendant quelques secondes l'air ahuri d'Angèle: elle esquissa un sourire.

-Je crois qu'on a deux trois choses à se dire toi et moi!

-Je suis d'accord, assieds-toi je t'en prie je vais nous préparer du thé.

Angèle s'éclipsa quelques minutes dans la cuisine puis revint quelques instants plus tard, deux tasses à la main et prit place face à la jeune journaliste.

-Alors, dis-moi tout April, je t'écoute.

-Ok, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a des années, les frères n'étaient que de simples tortues de laboratoire sur lesquelles on pratiquait diverses expériences. Et quand je dis «on», je veux dire par là Eric Sacks, mon père...et ta mère, entre autres.

Le visage d'Angèle se figea.

-Ma mère?

-Oui. Le but de l'expérience était d'injecter un mutagène dans l'organisme des tortues et ainsi observer une régénération rapide des cellules. Seulement, l'expérience fut plus que convaincante et Sacks comptait en faire quelque chose de plus...effrayant, inhumain. Le mutagène étant très rare, il comptait récupérer celui qu'il avait injecté aux tortues pour l'utiliser comme antidote.

-Un antidote pour quoi? Demanda Angèle avec curiosité, en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-D'après nos parents, il comptait propager une toxine dans tout New-York pour rendre les habitants malades et les sauver ensuite grâce au mutagène. Bien sûr, Sacks est toujours à la recherche des tortues et compte bien reprendre le mutagène par tous les moyens. Seulement voilà, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un liquide très rare et celui coulant dans le sang des garçons ne suffira pas à soigner tout le monde, il va donc devoir faire autre chose pour en obtenir suffisamment. Plan A: Retrouver le peu de mutagène que ta mère aurait planqué quelque part, et Sacks compte sur toi pour lui dire où.

-Mais...je ne sais pas où elle a bien pu le cacher...elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé, dit Angèle avec regret.

-Hé, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle voulait juste te protéger, toi et les habitants de New-York, ne lui en veut pas pour ça.

-Je ne lui en veut pas, seulement maintenant, on est au pied du mur: le clan des Foot me recherche pour me faire cracher le morceau, alors que je ne sais rien.

-Voilà pourquoi il a établi un plan B, annonça la journaliste. Donatello appelle ça «la méthode de la dilution», une nouvelle expérience.

-Explique.

-C'est très simple: le mutagène ne peut être dilué que dans un liquide organique, autrement dit, le plasma sanguin, expliqua April en reprenant les mots de Donnie. C'est le même principe que de diluer de la grenadine dans de l'eau...Sacks va utiliser une quantité infinitésimale de mutagène et le diluer dans du sang humain, puis il classerait les fioles selon le Rhésus. Mais pour ça, il va lui falloir une très grande quantité de sang...

Angèle écarquilla ses yeux verts.

-Mais c'est monstrueux! Il...il va utiliser des êtres humains pour ses expériences de barges?!

-Et crois moi que toutes les deux, on sera les premières sur la liste. Nous sommes les filles de ceux qui ont réduit à néant ses chances de mettre son plan à exécution il y à des années de cela.

Angèle baissa la tête. Elle avait toujours sut que sa mère avait été assassinée, cependant, le meurtrier n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

-Alors, prête pour le grand frisson? Demanda April en se levant de la chaise.

-Allons-y.

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main en guise d'accord.

-Suis-moi, je vais nous conduire à leur repaire.

* * *

 _Et voilà, deuxième chapitre terminé! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi d'écrire cette fic. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions si le cœur vous en dit, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3!_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**


	3. Tous ensemble

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le troisième chapitre de «L'héritage», où Angèle va faire la connaissance de Splinter. Ce chapitre est assez calme étant donné que notre petite nouvelle va surtout essayer de s'habituer à la présence de ses nouveaux amis._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3: TOUS ENSEMBLE**

April et Angèle arrivaient face à la lourde porte de fer qui séparait les égouts du repaire des tortues. La jeune journaliste frappa avec force afin que Raphael ouvre le passage. La petite nouvelle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne s'était pas tout à fait habituée au fait que ses sauveurs soient des mutants. Raphael était le plus impressionnant à ses yeux, c'était le plus costaud et le plus marqué. De nombreuses cicatrices parcouraient son corps, le rendant encore plus intimidant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Salut Raph, dit April avec un sourire amical.

-Salut April.

Angèle s'émerveilla devant la simplicité décorative de leur QG, il était presque aussi douillet que son propre appartement, si on ne prenait pas en compte le canapé en boîtes de pizzas...qui était tout de même très cool.

-Alors c'est ici que vous vivez? Demanda la jeune femme, intéressée.

-Ouais, c'est notre «chez nous» répondit Raphael avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est plutôt pas mal, avoua Angèle.

Léonardo, Donatello et Michelangelo sortirent d'une pièce commune, elle ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson lorsque les trois autres tortues se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Pas parce qu'elle en avait peur, mais parce qu'ils étaient imposants. Michelangelo se précipita sur April, tel un boulet de canon.

-Hey! Faites du bruit pour notre ravissante Hogosha, April O'Neil! S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras en l'écrasant de peu.

-Salut Mikey, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, s'amusa April.

-Angèle, t'es venue aussi! S'exclama la tortue au bandeau orange en bondissant autour d'elle.

-Alors te voilà, finalement? Poursuivit Léonardo avec un sourire rassuré.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas venue?

-Parce qu'on est des tortues mutantes entre autres, répondit Donatello en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez quasi inexistant avec un sourire taquin.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu es en sécurité avec nous, la rassura Léonardo.

-Ouais enfin, avec trois d'entre nous, le corrigea Raphael en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant, la main prête à dégainer un de ses saïs.

Léonardo leva les yeux au ciel, c'était une habitude chez Raphael d'intimider les humains. April en a d'ailleurs eu un très mauvais souvenir...

-C'est...c'est pas la peine, tu...tu ne me fais pas peur...mentit Angèle en reculant d'un pas.

Raphael rapprocha alors son visage renfrogné de celui de la jeune femme, la foudroyant du regard. La pauvre Angèle restait figée sur place, les joues commençant à rougir. Il n'allait quand même pas l'attaquer ?!...La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque le mutant lui lança un sourire amusé.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, t'es morte de trouille, se moqua-t-il.

-C'est bon Raph, elle a compris, intervint Donatello, blasé.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'apparition d'un rat géant habillé d'un kimono, s'avançant à pas de velours, les mains derrière le dos. S'en était trop pour Angèle, qui sursauta de surprise, lâchant un cri d'effroi avant de se cacher derrière la carapace de Michelangelo. Cependant, elle comprit bien vite qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal en s'apercevant que ni les frères, ni April n'étaient effrayés.

-Tu ne crains rien Angèle, s'amusa Léonardo, c'est notre père!

Angèle sortit de sa cachette, gênée, sous le regard moqueur de Raphael, Michelangelo et Donatello.

-Je...excusez-moi...bredouilla-t-elle à l'adresse de Splinter, terriblement gênée.

Cependant, le vieux rat ne semblait pas vexé le moins du monde. Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Ce n'est rien mon enfant, je dois reconnaître que j'ai une allure peu commune, de plus, tu devais certainement t'attendre à rencontrer une cinquième tortue, je me trompe?

-Non, monsieur, répondit Angèle avec un sourire timide.

Splinter dévisagea la jeune femme d'un regard paternel.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère.

Angèle baissa la tête, faire référence à sa mère était toujours perturbant pour elle.

-Bien, trêves de bonnes manières, mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien me suivre avec les garçons, nous avons certaines choses à éclaircir.

Le petit groupe suivit le vieux rat jusqu'au dojo et tous s'assirent en tailleur, formant un cercle sur le sol froid du repaire. Léonardo se plaça à côté d'Angèle, lui adressant un sourire bienveillant qui eut le don de la mettre à l'aise.

-Bien, avons-nous des nouvelles de Sacks et du clan des Foot? Demanda Splinter.

-Mes caméras n'ont détecté aucune perturbation anormale depuis l'embuscade. Informa Donnie.

-Rien à l'ouest ni à l'est, annonça Raphael.

-Et rien au Nord ni au sud non plus. Poursuivit Léonardo.

Splinter respira un grand coup avant de caresser sa barbe d'un air pensif.

-Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, leur projet doit prendre de l'ampleur, ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à venir nous chercher.

-Mais où peut bien être leur labo? Questionna Michelangelo.

-Peut-être dans une des tours de Sacks? Proposa April.

-Attendez, coupa Angèle, comment compte-t-il faire pour extraire votre sang? Il va essayer de vous capturer?

-Ouais, «essayer», c'est le mot, répondit Raphael avec un sourire provocateur.

-Ils ont une technologie très avancée, on peut s'attendre à tout, dit Donatello avec prudence.

-De toute façon, s'ils comptent nous capturer chacun de nous sera en danger. Nous quatre et maître Splinter pour le mutagène et April et Angèle pour leur sang. Expliqua Léonardo. Il faut donc trouver une solution pour protéger les filles.

-C'est pourquoi un entraînement est indispensable, annonça Splinter. Mesdemoiselles, je vous enseignerai les mouvements de base, en espérant que nous disposons d'assez de temps pour vous endurcir.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent. Elles allaient suivre un entraînement, _elles_?

-Et...en combien de temps pourrions-nous être capable de nous défendre seules? Demanda April perplexe.

Splinter réfléchi puis regarda chacun de ses fils avant de poser les yeux sur les jeunes femmes.

-Si vous vous entraînez quatre heures par jour pendant deux semaines, vous seriez à même de vous protéger.

-En DEUX semaines? Fit Donatello interloqué.

-C'est possible ça? Maugréa Raphael.

-Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

-Et s'ils décident de nous attaquer avant? Demanda Léonardo.

-Dans ce cas, il faudra mettre les filles à l'abri, vous aurez pour mission de les protéger. Leurs parents nous ont donnés la vie que nous avons maintenant, sans leur rébellion et l'aide d'April, nous serions morts.

Léonardo tourna la tête vers Angèle, qui leva également ses yeux verts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Angèle? Tu vas tenir le coup?

-Bien sûr, il faudra bien, assura la jeune femme.

-Bien, je vous laisse la soirée de libre afin que vous puissiez faire plus ample connaissance. Mesdemoiselles, nous commencerons l'entraînement dès demain matin, vous devriez passer la nuit ici.

-Qu...quoi? Balbutia April

Séjourner dans les égouts risquait d'être une épreuve pour la journaliste, elle qui aspirait à prendre soin d'elle et qui était habituée à un certain niveau de confort...

En revanche, Angèle eut tout d'abord de l'appréhension, après tout, elle connaissait à peine cette petite famille. D'un autre côté, elle trouvait cet endroit incroyable et il ne lui tardait de découvrir les secrets de leur cachette.

-Mais oui! S'exclama Michelangelo, on a aménagé une chambre d'amis, au cas où tu aurais eu envie de passer une nuit ici! S'exclama Michelangelo à l'adresse d'April. Donnie a fabriqué un lit d'enfer grâce au matelas que tu nous as refourgué! Venez, vous allez voir!

Le ninja au bandeau orange les amena dans la chambre d'amis avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Mais April déchanta bien vite lorsqu'elle aperçut le lit «fait maison» de Donnie. Il était fabriqué à partir de vieux planchers aux couleurs multiples. Angèle ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire admiratif.

-Ça alors, Donatello est vraiment bon bricoleur, complimenta-t-elle.

-Oh oui, je te le fais pas dire, MÊME SI SON OVERBOARD LAISSE UN PEU A DÉSIRER! Cria Mikey assez fort afin que Donnie puisse l'entendre.

-Hé c'est toi le problème, pas l'overboard! Répliqua Donatello, vexé.

Mais Angèle prit soudain une mine moins réjouie.

-Un problème, Angèle? Demanda April avec intérêt.

-Non, c'est juste que...on s'est rencontrés hier soir, et j'avoue que je ne me sens pas encore très à l'aise, avoua la jeune femme.

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, les garçons ont le sens de l'hospitalité et Mikey est le roi de la distraction, la rassura April avec un sourire.

-Merci, ma p'tite pomme d'amour, ça me va droit au cœur! Fit Michelangelo touché.

-Bon euh...est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins aller chercher quelques affaires? Demanda April.

-Bien sûr, on va demander à Donnie qu'il nous dépose! Répondit Michelangelo.

-Qu'il nous dépose comment? Questionna Angèle perplexe.

-Avec l'aide de son carrosse, répondit April en souriant.

Michelangelo et Donatello accompagnaient les filles vers le Shellraiser. Angèle en resta bouche bée.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui a construit ça? Demanda la jeune femme en s'adressant à Donatello.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose, fit-il avec humilité en redressant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez, deux-trois morceaux de tôle, quelques fils électriques, un peu de récup'...

Angèle lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

-C'est ça oui, tu m'as l'air bien modeste, Donatello.

-Donnie, c'est le plus modeste de tous! S'exclama Michelangelo. Si mesdemoiselles veulent bien prendre place!

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent à bord, un sourire stupéfait sur les lèvres.

-C'est absolument génial! S'extasia Angèle.

-N'est-ce pas? Fit Mikey avec un clin d'œil.

-Alors, où allons-nous en premier? Demanda Donatello.

-Angèle habite dans le quartier Ouest de Brooklyn, allons d'abord là-bas. Proposa April.

-Ok, c'est parti! Annonça Donatello avant d'allumer le moteur.

Le voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. April avait raison: Michelangelo avait un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise. Quant à Donatello, il était d'un naturel doux et curieux, posant une multitude de questions sur Angèle et son travail à la bibliothèque. Elle lui promit de lui ramener quelques livres. Une fois arrivés devant son immeuble, Angèle se hâta de descendre du Shellraiser.

-Je fais au plus vite, promit-elle.

Elle effectua le code afin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et monta les escaliers quatre par quatre. Par chance, Debbie n'était pas encore rentrée de sa soirée. Angèle prépara le nécessaire, puis, après un moment de réflexion, s'assit lourdement sur le bord du lit, le regard fixe. Elle sentait les larmes monter en elle, son cœur était lourd. Du jour au lendemain, sa vie avait basculé. Elle était impliquée dans une affaire de la plus haute gravité et elle se demandait si elle allait être assez forte pour résister. De plus, elle allait passer au moins deux semaines avec des tortues géantes et un rat qu'elle connaissait à peine, dans les égouts! Angèle fondit en larmes, ne pouvant se retenir davantage. Elle avait peur. Mais elle devait rester forte, pour sa mère, pour tout le monde. C'est donc déterminée qu'elle se releva, après plusieurs secondes de pleurs, en se promettant que ces larmes seraient les dernières qu'elle verserait. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, saisit un papier et un crayon, puis écrit un mot à l'intention de sa colocataire:

 _«Debbie,_

 _Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai rarement l'occasion de voir mon père, étant archéologue. Il est de passage à New-york pour deux semaines, je m'installe donc chez lui afin que l'on passe du temps ensemble. On se revoit bientôt._

 _Angèle.»_

Elle posa le papier et le crayon sur la table de la cuisine, puis elle rejoignit le Shellraiser d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Après qu'April soit passée chez elle récupérer quelques affaires, tous rentraient au repaire, Léonardo patientant à la sortie du garage.

-Tout s'est bien passé? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Angèle.

-Oui, merci.

-Par contre, il va falloir que Donnie fabrique un dressing XXL pour April, fit Michelangelo en portant les multiples sacs de la jeune journaliste, le visage grimaçant sous l'effort.

-Ne te plaint pas, Mikey, je n'ai pris que le nécessaire là! Répondit April.

Léonardo se tourna vers Angèle.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me suivre s'il te plaît, j'ai à te parler, demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Bien sûr, oui.

-Je vais m'occuper de tes sacs, proposa Donatello.

-Merci beaucoup.

Angèle suivit Léonardo dans la cuisine, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise, puis se dirigea vers les placards.

-Tu aimes le thé? interrogea le leader.

-Oui, bien sûr. Affirma-t-elle, surprise.

Léonardo saisit deux tasses dans une étagère, puis versa la boisson parfumée dedans. Il prit place face à Angèle et examina son visage meurtri. La jeune femme se sentit rougir, elle était d'un naturel timide et se retrouver face au leader de la fratrie la déconcertait énormément.

-Dis-moi comment tu te sens.

Angèle baissa la tête.

-J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle en tournant sa tasse entre les mains pour se réchauffer.

-Je sais que tout ce remue-ménage est un peu prématuré, mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'il s'agit d'une situation d'urgence, on ne peut pas attendre, Sacks peut nous attaquer à tout instant avec le clan des Foot, annonça t'-il avec prudence, en essayant de ne pas perturber davantage la jeune femme. Celle-ci releva la tête puis esquissa un sourire incertain.

-Je sais, j'ai bien conscience de la situation, je me suis faite à l'idée que ma vie allait devenir plus...intéressante?

Oui, c'était le mot. «Intéressante». Angèle venait de rencontrer quatre tortues ninja remarquablement attentionnées, un vieux rat sage, et une célèbre journaliste. Tout cela ne pouvait que pimenter sa vie qui, jusque-là, s'avérait être fade, triste et sans intérêt.

Léonardo écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis se mit à sourire également.

-Je te promets qu'on s'occupera bien de vous jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit terminée. Et puis nous allons vous entraîner dur. Tu vas devenir une bête de guerre, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Angèle se mit à rire, un peu plus détendue.

-Alors, ce thé? Demanda Léonardo.

-Il est très bon, fit Angèle. C'est quel parfum ?

-Ah, ça, c'est à toi de le trouver, répondit Léonardo sur un ton de défi.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire puis la tortue au bandeau bleu se leva de la table.

-Je te laisse boire tranquillement, fais comme chez toi surtout et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Déclara-t-il.

-D'accord, merci.

Le leader quitta la pièce puis Angèle se concentra sur sa tasse de thé. Elle commençait à se décontracter légèrement. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle décida de se diriger vers la chambre d'amis afin de défaire ses sacs. April avait déjà presque terminé.

-Hey! Fit-elle en voyant la jeune femme arriver. Alors, qu'est-ce que te voulait Léo? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il voulait juste voir comment j'allais.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la journaliste.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, Léonardo est vraiment quelqu'un de sage et d'attentionné. Il a toujours peur de mal faire alors que c'est un leader remarquable.

Angèle ne répondit pas mais s'agenouilla près de la jeune journaliste pour ranger ses affaires.

-Au fait April, je voulais te demander, Mikey et toi...vous êtes...?

April agrandit ses yeux par la stupéfaction et se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Oh, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Mikey est très...démonstratif pour ce qui est d'exprimer ses sentiments, c'est juste un petit surnom qu'il m'a donné.

-Ma p'tite pomme d'amour, c'est ça? Demanda Angèle avec un grand sourire.

-C'est ça moques-toi! Répondit April avec un petit rire.

-Ils ont vraiment l'air sympa. Fit remarquer Angèle.

-Ils le sont, tu peux leur faire confiance, lui confirma April. Regarde, Donnie nous a même installé la télé.

Après un moment, la journaliste se décida à poser la question qui la démangeait.

-Parle-moi de ta mère. Comment était-elle? Elle devait être très mystérieuse non ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs...Je sais qu'elle était...passionnée. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Je savais qu'elle travaillait pour le compte de Sacks afin de réaliser certaines expériences, mais elle n'a jamais tenu à m'en parler. Pour me protéger sûrement. Et puis lorsque j'avais huit ans, mon père est arrivé dans ma chambre et m'a annoncé que ma mère...avait été tuée. Que quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal, mais qu'on n'avait aucun indice sur le meurtrier.

-Et ton père, il s'en est remis?

-Pas vraiment, c'était très dur pour lui aussi. Mais je le vois rarement maintenant. Il est archéologue alors il voyage beaucoup. Instinctivement, Angèle caressa son bras d'un air mélancolique. April fronça les sourcils, curieuse, mais n'en demanda pas plus.

-Ça va faire deux ans que je vis en colocation avec Debbie et deux ans que je ne l'ai plus revu, continua Angèle. Bien sûr on se donne des nouvelles, il m'appelle régulièrement...

Après plusieurs minutes de conversation, Mikey rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes dans la chambre d'amis.

-Bla, bla, bla, qu'est-ce que vous parlez vous, les filles! Vous venez faire une partie de _Mario kart_? Ça vous changera les idées!

Les jeunes femmes acceptèrent la proposition. Raphael attendait sur le canapé, mâchouillant son éternel cure dent.

-Allez let's go! S'exclama le benjamin avec enthousiasme.

Angèle ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Elle appris notamment que Michelangelo était mauvais perdant, mais également mauvais gagnant, n'hésitant pas à narguer Raph lorsque celui-ci perdait une course, gagnant un coup de poing musclé sur l'épaule. Et lorsque Angèle avait eu l'occasion de fracasser son véhicule avec une carapace, celui-ci s'était exclamé, outré:

-Oh non! Se faire avoir par une carapace pour une tortue, c'est un comble!

Raphael, April et Angèle éclatèrent de rire.

Léonardo observait la scène depuis la cuisine, sirotant son thé avec maître Splinter.

-On dirait que notre nouvelle recrue s'est grandement détendue, fit Splinter avec un sourire amusé.

Enfin, lorsque Michelangelo eut perdu pour la onzième fois, il se leva d'un bond avant de déclarer:

-Bon, c'est l'heure de la pizza non?

-On dirait que Donnie s'en est chargé, fit April en tournant la tête vers la cuisine où Donatello avait déposé trois boîtes de pizza sur la table ronde.

Tout le monde se dirigeait maintenant dans la salle à manger. Après un repas convivial, où Angèle apprit notamment que Raphael avait une peur bleue des cafards, que Michelangelo dormait avec un doudou et que Donatello passait le plus clair de son temps à panser les blessures de ses frères, Splinter décida, au vu de l'heure tardive, qu'il était grand temps d'aller se coucher.

-Retrouvez-moi dans le dojo demain à sept heures, ordonna-t-il en s'adressant aux jeunes femmes.

-Et nous, Senseï? Demanda Raphael.

-Pour le moment, la priorité est d'entraîner April et Angèle. Vous êtes dispensés d'entraînement... Pour l'instant.

Les quatre frères acquiescèrent. Tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea dans leur chambre respective. Angèle avait décidé de dormir par terre et de laisser le lit à April. La jeune femme soupira, épuisée physiquement et mentalement et ferma les yeux, se préparant pour son tout premier entraînement.

* * *

 _Troisième chapitre clos ! Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir lu, je vous dis à bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre où vont débuter les choses sérieuses ! J'espère que cette petite fic vous plaît et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ça me fera plaisir :)_

 _Bye !_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**


	4. Commençons

_Hey ! Bonjour à tous et bienvenus pour ce quatrième chapitre ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant :) Je voudrais remercier Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Stelly pour leurs encouragements qui me font chaud à mon petit cœur ! Merci à vous ! Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4:** **COMMENÇONS**

Il était deux heures du matin et Angèle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle décida donc de se lever afin de se servir un verre d'eau. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle trouva Léonardo, assis à la table, sa main soutenant sa joue. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, il releva la tête, surpris.

-Tu ne dors pas? Lui demanda celui-ci.

-Non, je n'y arrive pas, répondit-elle en prenant place auprès de Léonardo, oubliant de se servir à boire. Et toi?

Léonardo soupira.

-Non, impossible de dormir.

Quelque chose le tourmentait, son regard était baissé et il tapotait la table de ses trois doigts.

-Tu as peur? Devina Angèle.

Léonardo releva une nouvelle fois la tête pour examiner le visage de sa nouvelle amie. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de se montrer aussi faible. Mais Angèle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, adressa un sourire au leader.

-Tu n'as pas a avoir honte, c'est normal d'avoir peur, même pour un super héro.

-Un super héro? Répéta Léonardo avec un sourire.

-Ouais. Vous vous battez bien, vous sauvez les gens, donc vous êtes des super héros. Conclut-elle.

-Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça.

Les deux jeunes adultes échangèrent ainsi leurs points de vue, leurs opinions puis leurs hobbies, leurs phobies. Plus le temps passait, mieux ils s'entendaient. Angèle trouvait Léonardo touchant, il faisait tout son possible pour protéger sa famille et s'en voulait énormément à chaque petit pépin. Il prenait son rôle de leader très à cœur. Quant à la tortue au bandeau bleu, il appréciait Angèle de par sa compréhension, sa gentillesse, sa timidité et, il devait le reconnaître, il la trouvait à son goût malgré son teint pâle et ses cernes. Léonardo n'était pas insensible à ce tout nouveau contact mutant-humain. Certes, les quatre frères étaient amis avec April, mais elle ne passait que très rarement les voir, au grand désespoir de Mikey. Aussi, avoir une vraie conversation avec une humaine était une toute nouvelle expérience. Il ne manquait pas de scruter les moindres recoins de son visage, ses yeux verts, son petit sourire hésitant, sa blessure à la joue...Mais il remarqua également une cicatrice qui partait de son épaule et allant jusqu'à son avant-bras. Le leader fut étonné, car il était impossible de ne pas voir une cicatrice de cette taille.

-Que...qu'est-ce que tu a fait ? Demanda Léonardo interloqué.

-Oh...fit-elle gênée en cachant la marque qui s'était gravé sur sa peau. D'ordinaire, elle faisait tout son possible pour cacher sa balafre, mais elle avait pour habitude de dormir en débardeur, et sa cicatrice était bel et bien visible...

-Je...excuse-moi, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, je ne veux surtout pas être intrusif.

Cependant, après un moment d'hésitation, la jeune femme retira sa main, qui, de toute façon était trop petite pour cacher sa cicatrice, et répondit à la question de son nouvel ami peu commun.

-Mon père est archéologue...et comme il partait souvent en voyage quand j'étais petite, on m'a désigné un tuteur. Seulement, il était très violent et avait la colère facile. Je n'osais pas en parler à mon père, il se serait certainement fait un sang d'encre de là où il était. Alors j'ai souffert en silence. Et puis il y a deux ans, je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités et il a littéralement pété un câble. Il a commencé à tout casser. Il m'a bousculé et je suis passée au travers de la porte-fenêtre qui menait au jardin. Je me suis enfoncé un bout de verre d'une quinzaine de centimètres dans le bras.

Le visage de Léonardo se renfrognait au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. L'Homme pouvait vraiment être mauvais.

-Tu...tu t'es faite _battre_ ? Demanda Léonardo estomaqué par la nouvelle.

Angèle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, sentant les larmes monter en elle. Elle ne devait pas se remettre une fois de plus à pleurer. Mais toutes ces fractures, ces hématomes, ces insultes...faisaient monter en elle une rage et une douleur hors normes. Elle n'avait jamais versé une seule larme en compagnie de son tuteur, ça aurait prouvé sa faiblesse. Elle souffrait, oh oui, elle souffrait sous les coups, mais elle ne réagissait jamais.

-C'est...de l'histoire ancienne, dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë.

-Comment as-tu pus vivre avec ça ?

-Eh bien, disons que je n'avais pas le choix. Si je reniais mon tuteur, je me retrouvais tout simplement à la rue. Le plus dur, c'était à l'école, je n'osais pas mettre ne serais-ce qu'un T-shirt et...je...je n'ai jamais vraiment porté de robes depuis...rajouta tristement Angèle. Les rares fois où les autres pouvaient remarquer ma cicatrice, c'était pendant les cours de sport, dans les vestiaires et ils prenaient un malin plaisir à murmurer des critiques derrière mon dos.

-Et pourquoi tu la cache cette blessure ?

Cette question pouvait sembler bête, mais les quatre frères étaient habitués à ce genre de situation, surtout avec Raphael ! Angèle eut un rire nerveux.

-Pour éviter qu'on me pose des questions. Et puis ce n'est pas très attirant, tu ne crois pas ?

-Et alors, ça n'est jamais qu'une cicatrice, nous sommes tous marqués d'une manière ou d'une autre tu sais, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ta blessure, on est ce que l'on est. Regarde Raph, il est blindé de balafres en tous genres et ça ne l'empêche pas de nous parler ou même de _te_ parler.

Au fil de ses paroles, Angèle restait pensive. Il avait raison, après tout. Il était à même de comprendre les difficultés à accepter son corps, ses marques, ses blessures.

-Il est vraiment très tard, finit-il par dire. Tu devrais essayer d'aller dormir.

-Oui, tu as raison, répondit-elle en se levant, bonne nuit, Léonardo.

-Oui, à toi aussi Angèle.

-Et euh...merci ?

Surpris, le jeune leader esquissa un sourire.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi !

La jeune femme se coucha le cœur léger; se confier à Léonardo lui avait fait un bien fou et elle trouva le sommeil presque aussitôt. Rencontrer ces quatre frères était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée, même si elle savait que c'était pour une courte durée...

* * *

Angèle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine une heure lorsque April la réveillait. Elle se leva lentement, puis toutes deux se préparèrent pour leur premier entraînement.

Angèle enfila son éternel jogging gris dont elle ne se séparait jamais, ainsi qu'une veste noire. Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allaient rejoindre Splinter au dojo, qui les accueillit avec un sourire paternel.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, piles à l'heure, annonça-t-il satisfait.

-Bonjour Splinter, répondit April.

-Bien, nous allons commencer en douceur, exécutez donc quelques étirements.

Ainsi, pendant plus de trois heures, Splinter leur appris à utiliser leur corps, à contrôler leur respiration entre autres exercices nécessitant une force mentale exceptionnelle. Angèle s'amusait de l'expression d'April lorsque celui-ci leur ordonnait d'exécuter vingt pompes entre deux mouvements de combat. La bibliothécaire appréciait beaucoup cet entraînement, elle qui aimait le sport. Le cours fut enfin fini lorsque les deux jeunes femmes s'étalaient de tout leur long sur le tapis du dojo.

-Je vous félicite, mesdemoiselles, nous reprendrons demain à la même heure. Le vieux rat quitta le dojo, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Oh! S'exclama Angèle, j'ai tellement mal aux jambes!

April se releva difficilement.

-Bon ben moi, je vais prendre une douche, annonça la journaliste.

-Quoi, ils ont des douches ici? Demanda Angèle en se redressant, sans y croire.

-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vivent dans les égouts qu'ils ne se lavent pas!

Décidément, ces tortues mutantes n'avaient pas fini de la surprendre. Elle pensa immédiatement au bricoleur de la famille.

-Donatello, fit Angèle dans un sourire. Quel génie!

-Qui ça, moi? Angèle sursauta, Donatello avait irruption dans le dojo, une tasse de café dans la main et l'air hébété.

-Oui, toi, confirma-t-elle. Alors comme ça vous avez des douches?

Donnie sourit, faisant toujours preuve d'humilité.

-Oh, mais tu sais ce n'est rien, on à même des toilettes! Fit fièrement la tortue.

-Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, dit Angèle en éclatant d'un rire confus tout en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent intenses. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Splinter leur donnait des exercices de plus en plus difficiles à réaliser et leurs entraînements duraient de plus en plus longtemps. Elles s'entraînaient même jusqu'à trois fois par jour tandis que leurs muscles les suppliaient de faire une pause. Cependant, les deux jeunes femmes se sentaient plus résistantes au fil des jours.

D'un autre côté, Angèle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec les garçons, surtout avec Léonardo, avec qui elle appréciait parler et boire du thé.

Alors que la jeune femme effectuait quelques abdominaux seule dans le dojo, pendant qu'April faisait quelques courses vitales, elle entendit Raphael râler puis la rejoindre d'un pas agressif. Il fut surpris d'apercevoir la jeune femme seule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lui lança-t-il encore sous le coup de l'énervement.

-Oh, du calme Godzilla, je fais juste quelques abdos, lança Angèle, surprenant le mutant impulsif.

Pendant un instant, la bibliothécaire crut que Raphael allait se jeter sur elle afin de l'étrangler, cependant, il semblait plus surpris qu'autre chose, il dissimula son sourire dans un grognement.

-T'as un sacré culot de me parler comme ça ! Ou alors...t'es complètement inconsciente...

La tortue colérique s'avança à petits pas vers la jeune femme, qui s'était immobilisé lors d'une traction, le visage fixe.

-Alors quoi, tu vas me frapper ? Interrogea-t-elle en cachant son inquiétude du mieux qu'elle pouvait derrière un sourire.

-P't'être bien...ça te remettrait les idées en place...fit-il en craquant ses doigts.

-Tu n'est pas assez barge pour frapper sur une fille, j'ai vu ton petit jeu, tu essaie juste de m'intimider. Mais tu sais, le seul fait que tu sois une tortue mutante géante qui parle et qui porte le prénom d'un peintre Italien me suffit amplement...

Soudain, Raphael se stoppa, décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous me foutiez tous en rogne aujourd'hui ! Rugit-il.

-Il y a un problème ? Interrogea Angèle j'ai entendu des éclats de voix avant que tu débarques ici comme une furie.

Raphael fit mine de regarder ailleurs, il n'aimait pas particulièrement se confier. Seulement là, c'était une boule de nerfs à carapace et il ne voulait surtout pas envoyer bouler la «grande copine» de Léo.

-Il va falloir t'y habituer, Léo et moi on s'engueule souvent.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Angèle, intéressée, s'asseyant en tailleur.

-On pense pas pareil lui et moi.

-Et vous êtes différents tous les deux. Léonardo est quelqu'un de calme et de réfléchi, et toi tu as plutôt l'air impulsif et incontrôlable j'me trompe ?

Raphael croisa les bras, la mine boudeuse, les sourcils froncés, ce qui dessina un sourire sur le visage d'Angèle, qui reprit sa série d'abdominaux.

-Apparemment, non, conclut-elle.

Raphael tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, l'examinant consciencieusement pendant un long moment puis lui lança :

-Allez, debout et mets-toi en garde.

Angèle éclata d'un rire nerveux, mais lorsqu'elle vit Raphael hausser un sourcil tout en gardant un air imperturbable, son sourire s'estompa.

-Quoi t'es sérieux ?

-J'ai une tête à faire des blagues ?

-Oh... ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.

-Contentes-toi d'éviter mes coups, ça suffira.

Angèle réfléchi durant un petit instant : Raphael était plus grand et plus lourd qu'elle, il serait donc plus lent lors de ses mouvements, elle avait peut-être une chance. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se leva.

-Bon d'accord, je veux bien essayer.

Elle se plaça devant l'immense tortue qui lui faisait face, analysant chaque cicatrice gravée sur son corps. Angèle déglutit difficilement. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Raphael se jeta sur elle, elle l'esquiva de peu en se jetant douloureusement sur la droite, mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de calculer son prochain coup qu'il essaya une nouvelle fois de l'attraper, elle roula sur le côté et se releva à toute vitesse.

-Pour une tortue t'es plutôt rapide ! Pesta-t-elle, déjà essoufflée par la précipitation et la surprise.

-Le but du jeu, c'est que je te chope pas, fais comme si j'étais un de ces abrutis de Foot.

Comprenant où Raphael voulait en venir, Angèle se concentra davantage. Il se précipita une nouvelle fois sur elle, la jeune femme esquiva de justesse ses bras colossaux et lui saisit au passage un de ses sais accroché à sa ceinture.

-Hé ! Contesta Raph, rends-moi ça !

Angèle examina cette arme étrange d'un air dubitatif.

-Comment on se sert de ce truc-là !

-Rend-moi ça tout de suite ! Grogna-t-il en se lançant à la poursuite de la jeune femme qui prit immédiatement les jambes à son cou, un sourire amusé aux lèvres sous le regard abasourdi de l'immense tortue. Il y a quelques jours encore, elle était d'une timidité sans nom, et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'elle courrait à travers le dojo, un de ses saïs entre les mains...

-Viens le chercher !

La jeune femme fit plusieurs fois le tour du dojo, Raphael à ses trousses, elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter, mais c'était beaucoup trop drôle de le faire crapahuter. Le mutant commençait à s'amuser tandis qu'Angèle se mettait à éclater de rire.

-Oh toi, si je t'attrape...

Mais la jeune femme était épuisée par la course-poursuite, elle ralentissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Raphael lui saisisse enfin le bras, l'immobilisant totalement.

-J'ai gagné, marmonna-t-il, maintenant donne-moi ça, avant que je t'en colle une !

-Bon, bon je te le rends ton cure-dent, tiens !

Alors qu'elle déposait son arme dans l'immense main, Raphael se figea, offensé.

-Espèce de...

- _Raph !_ L'interpella une voix grave.

Les deux camarades tournèrent la tête malgré eux, Léonardo se tenait face à eux, les bras croisés, les yeux froncés.

-Tiens, voilà monsieur rabat-joie. Grogna-t-il nonchalamment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ?

-Ben quoi, on doit l'entraîner, non ? Alors je l'entraîne.

Léonardo soupira exaspéré.

-Pas comme ça, Raph ! Il faut que les filles apprennent avant tout à se défendre !

-C'est ce qu'on a fait, Léo, intervint Angèle, voulant prendre la défense du cadet, Raphael m'apprenait à être plus rapide dans mes esquives.

-Non, laisse Angèle, t'façon je ne fais jamais rien de bien, lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie du dojo.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Rétorqua Léonardo en soufflant, dépité.

Une fois que Raphael eut quitté le dojo, le leader se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

-Désolé Angèle, c'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Raph, mais je voulais t'enseigner des pratiques plus...conventionnelles, tu vois ?

Angèle hocha timidement la tête.

-D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Léonardo réfléchi un instant, puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il saisit ses deux katanas dans l'armurerie et en tendit un à la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais t'apprendre à manier le katana, répondit Léonardo avec un sourire confiant.

-Quoi ? Mais je...

-N'aie pas peur c'est très instinctif, tu vas voir !

Bien qu'hésitante, Angèle finit tout de même par saisir l'arme que lui tendait Léonardo.

-Tu devrais retirer ton sweat, tu risques d'avoir très chaud.

Mais Angèle le regardait de ses yeux implorants, elle détestait montrer sa cicatrice au grand jour.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, la prévint Léonardo, je résiste mieux que personne aux yeux doux, je te rappelle que j'ai Michelangelo en guise de frangin!

Soufflant, la jeune femme s'exécuta, dévoilant son débardeur noir, puis balança son sweat à l'autre extrémité du dojo. Satisfait, le leader se rapprocha de sa nouvelle élève afin de lui donner les informations nécessaires.

-C'est bien simple, je t'attaque par le haut, tu bloques par le haut. Je t'attaque par le bas...

-...Je bloque par le bas ? Poursuivit Angèle.

-Tu vois tu as déjà tout compris! Tu es prêtes à essayer ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Ok, attention...un...deux...

Léonardo abaissa son katana et Angèle le bloqua en dressant sa propre arme au-dessus de sa tête.

-Bien.

Après plus d'une heure d'entraînement avec le leader, Angèle maniait le katana avec un peu plus de facilité, bien que tout cela restait assez complexe! Il fallait faire preuve de souplesse.

-Ok, ça te dit un duel ?

La jeune femme se figea. Un duel ? Avec Léonardo ?

-Tu plaisantes, je ne fais pas le poids !

-Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger !

Angèle décida de jouer le jeu. Elle se mit en position de combat, sous le sourire satisfait de Léonardo.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux adversaires se regardaient dans les yeux, attendant le premier mouvement de l'autre. C'est Léonardo qui attaquait le premier : sa lame s'abaissa sur la tête d'Angèle, que celle-ci para sans grandes difficultés. Puis elle repoussa l'arme avec force pour donner un coup de manche sur le torse du ninja au bandeau bleu, surpris par cette attaque totalement inédite.

-Tu caches bien ton jeu, dis-moi...

Fière de sa progression, la jeune femme se redressa et les coups de lames s'enchaînaient, Léonardo mettant à rude épreuve la vitesse et la dextérité de l'humaine. Mais ses mouvements étaient beaucoup trop rapides et après un petit moment d'échanges, le leader désarma Angèle, ébahi par la vitesse du ninja. À bout de souffle, la jeune femme esquivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les coups lancés par son adversaire, elle sautait, s'abaissait, trébuchait jusqu'à enfin réussir une esquive: alors que Léonardo élançait une nouvelle fois son bras, la jeune femme passa au-dessous pour se retrouver dos au leader. Celui-ci tourna la tête avant d'afficher un sourire malin et d'attraper Angèle par le poignet afin de l'immobiliser. Il plaça le katana au niveau du cou de la jeune femme qui se pétrifia instantanément, le souffle coupé. Malgré qu'elle s'était faite battre, Léonardo arborait un sourire ravi.

-Bravo, tu m'as impressionné je dois le reconnaître, admit-il.

-Merci. Répondit la jeune femme à bout de souffle, les joues rosies par l'effort.

-Tu t'es assez entraîné pour ce soir, décida le leader, tu devrais aller te reposer.

-D'accord, approuva Angèle.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que les jeunes femmes vivaient dans les égouts, et la fatigue se faisait ressentir elles étaient à bout de forces. Dès qu'elles finissaient leur journée de travail, elles venaient se réfugier dans le repaire. Angèle dû prévenir Debbie qu'elle ne rentrerait pas tout de suite à l'appartement, prétextant que son père avait prolongé son séjour à New York.

Un soir, alors que tout le monde regardait la télé, Léonardo aperçu Splinter dans l'armurerie. Il contemplait les armes une par une. L'aîné se rapprocha de son père, intrigué.

-Sensei? L'interpella le leader.

-Oh, Léonardo, pardonne-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées...

-Vous vous demandez pourquoi Sacks ne nous a pas encore attaqués? Demanda Léonardo.

-Cela fait presque trois semaines qu'ils s'en sont pris à Angèle, pourquoi ne se manifestent-ils pas? Cela ne présage rien de bon. Je me sentirai plus rassuré si tes frères et toi alliez jeter un œil, confessa Splinter.

-Vous...voulez qu'on quitte le repaire?

-Juste pour quelques heures, j'ai besoin de m'assurer que les filles ne courent aucun danger.

-Très bien, père, approuva Léonardo.

-Quant à moi, j'ai quelque chose à aller vérifier à la surface. Dit pensivement le vieux rat.

Léonardo cligna des yeux, surpris. Splinter n'avait que très rarement quitté les égouts, voire jamais. Cependant, une autre remarque lui vint à l'esprit.

-Mais, père on ne peut pas laisser les filles seules ici! Il faut que l'un de nous reste avec elles!

-Tu as raison, Léonardo. Et Michelangelo serait tout à fait disposé à rester ici avec April et Angèle, tu ne crois pas?

Léonardo réfléchit. Il ne trouvait pas cela très prudent de laisser les deux jeunes femmes avec Mikey comme seul garde du corps. Il est tout à fait capable de les protéger mais s'ils venaient à être attaqués, lui seul ne suffirait pas à mettre au tapis le clan des Foot.

-Je lis de l'inquiétude dans tes yeux, Léonardo. Nous n'avons pas le choix, le temps presse.

Léonardo soupira.

-Soyez prudent là-haut, Sensei dit-il finalement avant de se retirer.

Les trois frères se préparaient tandis que Michelangelo patientait sur le côté, les bras croisés. Voyant qu'il se passait quelque chose, Angèle pointa le bout de son nez dans l'armurerie, regardant d'un œil inquiet les ninjas se saisir de leurs armes.

-Vous partez? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Léonardo se rapprocha de la jeune femme, en rangeant ses katanas dans les fourreaux fixés à sa carapace.

-On va juste s'assurer que le coin est sûr, on n'en a pas pour longtemps.

-Mais...on va rester seules alors?

-Bien sûr que non, Mikey sera là pour veiller sur vous.

Voyant son inquiétude, Léonardo plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Angèle dans un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on sera vite revenus.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Les quatre tortues se regardaient, perplexes.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur? Questionna Raphael avec un sourire moqueur.

-Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer!

Donatello se mit à sourire. Il voyait très bien que la jeune femme était terrifiée, et ça se comprenait après tout.

Léonardo s'approcha d'Angèle avant de tendre sa main, décidé.

-Donne-moi ton téléphone, ordonna-t-il.

Surprise, la jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle vit les doigts du leader parcourir les touches de son portable, puis lui rendre après quelques secondes.

-C'est mon numéro. En cas d'urgence, tu appelles, compris?

Agréablement surprise, Angèle approuva.

-Ouah, dis donc, le numéro du patron, t'as une touche ma p'tite Ange! Fit Mikey avec un clin d'œil.

Loin d'être rassurées, les deux jeunes femmes regardaient trois des quatre frères quitter le repaire. Une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

* * *

Karaï se tenait face à son armée du Foot. Les mains derrière le dos, le visage toujours froid et inexpressif, elle effectuait les cent pas face aux soldats.

-Je vous préviens que si vous échouez encore une fois, je m'occuperais personnellement de chacun d'entre vous! Sacks ne tolérera pas un second échec. Alors maintenant...Amenez-les-moi !

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre n'était pas trop long à lire, les idées ont fusé au fur et à mesure! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions! Je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour le chapitre 5, Bye !_

~ _ **Nifelheim**_


	5. Attaque surprise

_Bonjour à vous tous ! Dis-donc quelle motivation, deux chapitres en l'espace de deux jours ! Disons que comme j'ai progressé assez rapidement dans l'histoire je me suis permise de publier plus rapidement ces deux chapitres ;) Donc: les petites demoiselles vont (enfin) avoir quelques problèmes. Je tiens comme d'habitude à vous remercier, lecteurs, de suivre ma fanfiction et re-remercier Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Stelly et Saynaa pour leurs reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et qui me motivent davantage à progresser dans ma Fic !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5: ATTAQUE SURPRISE**

 _Quelques jours auparavant, le lendemain de l'embuscade._

Karai respira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte de la demeure de Sacks. Lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte, il comprit qu'elle avait échoué.

-Entrez. Ordonna-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

La jeune japonaise s'exécuta, examinant d'un œil mauvais la résidence de son allié. Tout n'était que luxure et richesse, cela dégoûtait profondément la jeune femme.

-Alors ? Interrogea Sacks. Où est la fille?

-On a eu un léger contretemps, déclara Karai.

-Pourquoi avez-vous échoué ? Pesta-t-il grossièrement.

Karai n'appréciait guère la manière dont son interlocuteur lui parlait. Elle essaya de se calmer et de respirer avant de reprendre d'une voix calme:

-C'est à cause des tortues. Ces monstres ont mis K.O une dizaine de mes hommes, on a dû se replier.

Sacks se rapprocha de la jeune femme asiatique avant de lui lancer d'un ton cinglant:

-Trouvez-moi cette fille, Karai! Elle seule sait où se trouve le mutagène!

-Et si elle ne le savait pas? Intervint Karai. Et si sa mère ne lui avait rien dit à propos du mutagène?

Sacks fusilla la jeune femme du regard, attendant ses explications, mais elle ne se laisserait pas intimider aussi facilement.

-Quand on l'a capturée, elle avait l'air d'être complètement perdue, je suis sûre qu'elle ne sait même pas ce qu'est le mutagène!

-Que les choses soient claires, Karai. Pour que le plan marche, il me faut les tortues, le rat, Street et O'Neil. Nous les viderons de la moindre goutte de sang afin de mettre le projet à exécution. Ces filles doivent payer pour l'insolence de leurs parents, et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'un minimum de compétences! Alors trouvez-les et ramenez-les! Peu importe le nombre d'hommes sacrifiés! Shredder serait fou de rage s'il venait à découvrir que l'on s'est fait ridiculiser par des tortues de laboratoire !

Karai eut un haut-le-cœur en entendant le nom de « Shredder ». Il se montrerait impitoyable envers eux s'ils venaient à le décevoir. Ils n'avaient plus le droit à l'erreur et ils devaient faire vite, les prendre par surprise.

* * *

Alors que Léonardo, Raphael et Donatello étaient partis en reconnaissance, Mikey, April et Angèle regardaient la télé, un gigantesque pot de pop corn à la main. La soirée se passait pour le mieux, Michelangelo était très attentif aux besoins des jeunes femmes et ils passaient un agréable moment à trois. Mais plus tard dans la soirée, un bruit provenant des égouts se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda April en saisissant le bras de la tortue au bandeau orange.

-T'inquiètes ma p'tite pomme d'amour, je vais aller voir, restez-ici !

Mikey saisit ses nunchakus qu'il avait posés sur la table basse puis quitta le repaire en prenant bien soin de fermer la lourde porte de métal derrière lui. Les minutes s'écoulaient tandis que les deux jeunes femmes patientaient, le cœur battant, en espérant qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Michelangelo. Elles échangeaient des regards inquiets, jusqu'à ce que la porte de fer se rouvre quelques instants après. Angèle se précipita jusqu'à l'entrée...et se stoppa net. Elle lâcha son pot de pop corn avant de reculer de plusieurs pas. Une trentaine d'hommes du clan des Foot se tenait une nouvelle fois face à elle, prêts à tirer. La jeune femme s'immobilisa, la respiration haletante, le cœur sur le point d'exploser, avant de crier à pleins poumons:

-APRIL!

La journaliste, entendant le cri de frayeur d'Angèle, se précipita à ses côtés.

-Oh non...

-Rendez-vous et on ne vous fera aucun mal! Recommanda un des soldats.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Mikey! Gémit presque Angèle, craintive.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, répondit un des soldat, on s'en occupe.

Il y eut un moment de silence où les mercenaires gardaient les jeunes femmes dans leur viseur. Angèle se demandait pourquoi ils ne tiraient pas, jusqu'à ce qu' April lui rafraîchisse la mémoire :

-Ils ne peuvent pas nous tuer Angèle, Sacks nous veut vivante, rappela la journaliste, le cœur battant. Maintenant...COURS!

-CHOPEZ-LES! Hurla à son tour un des hommes.

April et Angèle se séparèrent jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un saisisse Angèle par le bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et riposta en donnant un puissant coup de pied sur le torse de celui-ci, qui lâcha prise. Elle continua son chemin, mais un autre malfrat l'arrêta.

-Viens là, toi!

Elle tenta de donner un coup de poing, mais son agresseur l'arrêta net, elle envoya donc un coup de genou et ce deuxième soldat lâcha prise, elle serra son poing et le frappa au visage afin de l'assommer.

-April! Ces types ont la peau dure! Frappe-les au visage ou aux...AH! Avant même que Angèle puisse finir sa phrase, elle fut projetée au sol par un coup d'épaule.

-ANGELE! Cria April. Non, lâchez-moi!

-Attrapez-moi ces filles! Ordonna le chef.

Angèle perdait de plus en plus son sang froid; elles étaient seules, Michelangelo était sûrement en danger et un des soldats menaçait April avec l'aide d'un taser. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et saisit un vieux skateboard à Mikey, la main tremblante.

-Ça suffit maintenant!

Puis elle se mit à courir dans la direction de la jeune journaliste et fonça sur son agresseur en l'envoyant au sol d'un puissant coup d'épaule, puis l'accabla de coups jusqu'à ce que le skateboard se fissure en deux et se casse.

Une fois April remise sur pieds, elle se mit elle aussi à se défendre. Angèle essaya de trouver un coin pour se réfugier afin d'appeler Léonardo, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Elle extirpa son téléphone de sa poche et saisit le numéro du leader avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille, en prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas attaquer. Elle se remit à courir tandis que le téléphone sonnait.

Alors que les frères bondissaient de toit en toit, le téléphone de Léonardo se mit à sonner.

Le leader saisit son appareil puis décrocha à toute vitesse.

-Angèle?

- _Léo? Léo! Le clan des Foot nous attaque et Mikey a disparu, venez nous aider, je t'en supplie!_

gémit la jeune femme d'une voix apeurée, en esquivant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les soldats.

-Tenez bon, on arrive Angèle! Angèle?

Mais la communication avait été coupée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Donatello.

-Le clan des Foot est au repaire, il faut qu'on se grouille! Se pressa Léonardo.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure! Pesta Raphael, il suffit qu'on sorte UN soir pour que ces cons décident de les prendre d'assaut!

Les frères firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent à toute allure jusqu'au repaire.

Plein de remords, Léonardo jura contre lui-même, il savait qu'il aurait dû rester à ses côtés, son estomac ne fit qu'un tour en imaginant que les filles puissent se faire enlever par sa faute. Il aurait dû contester la décision de Splinter...

* * *

Le vieux rat se tenait devant le laboratoire abandonné où lui et ses fils avaient vécu durant plusieurs mois. Précautionneusement, il pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment délabré. Il scrutait les moindres recoins du labo, il pouvait trouver divers graphiques écrits de la main d'O'Neil, les différents comparatifs, les seringues usagées. Puis il arriva face aux cages, elles étaient si étroites, si petites...Il y restait de vieux morceaux de pizza moisis par le temps. Il sourit à ce souvenir. April avait pour habitude de leur offrir une part de pizza en guise de goûter. Alors que Splinter continuait sa progression, il marcha sur un bout de papier qui attira son attention. Délicatement, il se baissa et saisit de ses longs doigts fins une vieille photo. Wendy Street se tenait devant la cage d'une des tortues, Le vieux rat reconnut immédiatement Raphael. La jeune chercheuse lui souriait tandis qu'il dévorait une part de pizza. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles, Angèle était bien la fille de Wendy. Le même regard innocent et bienveillant, le même sourire. Ses cheveux châtains étaient longs et ondulés, c'était une jeune femme magnifique. Un peu plus loin, Splinter découvrit une deuxième photo. Celle-ci représentait cette même jeune femme auprès du père d'April.

« _Ils devaient être de bons amis»_ se dit Splinter. « _Où diable as-tu pu cacher le reste du mutagène?»_

Le vieux rat rangea les deux photos dans son kimono et continua ses recherches.

* * *

Au repaire, les jeunes femmes luttaient de toutes leurs forces. Tous les coups étaient permis. Mais elles commençaient sérieusement à s'épuiser. Alors qu'Angèle était fermement maintenue par le cou, April se jeta sur l'homme afin de le faire lâcher prise. Au fil du combat, les femmes s'étaient retrouvées dos à dos, se faisant encercler par les soldats.

-On est fichues! Chuchota April.

-C'est fini, maintenant, vous allez nous suivre! Ordonna le chef.

 _-Ça, ça m'étonnerait les gars!_

Tous les hommes tournèrent la tête. Raphael se tenait devant la solide porte de fer, dégainant ses saïs, il se jeta sur le groupe afin de provoquer une brèche, permettant aux jeunes prisonnières de s'enfuir. Lorsqu'Angèle aperçut Léonardo, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, terrifiée.

-Léonardo, tu es là!

-Vous n'êtes pas blessées? Demanda celui-ci avec inquiétude en cachant la jeune femme derrière sa carapace avant de dégainer ses katanas.

-Non...non ça va.

-Planquez-vous, on se charge d'eux! Ordonna la tortue au bandeau bleu.

April et Angèle s'enfermèrent dans le laboratoire de Donatello. Elles pouvaient entendre les cris de frayeur et de douleur des hommes. Enfin, après un moment, le chef se mit à hurler.

-ON SE REPLIE!

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent de soulagement. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Donatello ouvre la porte pour y découvrir les deux amies passablement essoufflées. Celui-ci leur adressa un grand sourire.

-On ne peut pas vous laisser cinq minutes sans que vous invitiez quelques copains! Plaisanta Donnie en croisant les bras.

- _Hé les frangins !_ S'exclamait une voix derrière eux.

-Mikey ! S'écria April, tu n'as rien ?

-Non, je suis désolé les filles, le clan des Foot m'a tendu une embuscade, j'ai dû m'occuper d'eux, s'excusa Michelangelo.

-C'est vraiment une sale manie chez eux ! Grogna Raphael.

-Bon, tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Léonardo.

Le petit monde hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Durant le reste de la nuit, Donatello avait consacré son temps à soigner April et Angèle, effectuant plusieurs scanners, pansant les blessures superficielles. Fort heureusement, rien d'alarmant n'avait été détecté, seulement quelques contusions par endroit.

-Héééé! Mais c'est mon skate! Se plaignit Michelangelo en s'abaissant sur les restes de son skateboard.

- _Un_ de tes skates, le corrigea Raphael, indifférent.

Tandis qu'April se faisait soigner par Donatello, Angèle se promenait dans le repaire, après les nombreux soins administrés par celui-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Léonardo dans la salle d'armes, les bras croisés, le regard fixe.

Angèle se rapprocha en douceur, de peur de le surprendre dans ses pensées puis leva la tête pour lui adresser la parole.

-Ça ne va pas Léonardo ?

Le leader soupira, fixant le sol, dépité.

-Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

Surprise, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de réponse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais?

-Enfin Angèle, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes blessées, j'aurais dû rester ici avec vous. Je...je ne suis pas digne de votre confiance.

Complètement déconcertée par la déclaration de Léonardo, Angèle ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Léonardo prenait à cœur son rôle de leader, mais il voulait trop en faire, il voulait tout gérer, ce qui était parfaitement impossible.

-Regarde-moi. Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Bien qu'hésitant, le ninja au bandeau bleu leva lentement la tête pour faire face à Angèle, qui frissonna. Regarder Léonardo dans les yeux était toujours déstabilisant pour elle.

-Tu...tu n'y peux rien si on s'est fait attaquer, tu le sais ? Qui aurait pu prévoir ça ?

-Moi j'aurais dû, coupa sèchement le leader d'un ton plus abrupt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Tu es une tortue ninja, Léonardo, pas un médium.

-Ça faisait des jours qu'on n'avait aucun signe de vie de leur part.

-Et ça aurait pu continuer des jours comme ça !

-Mais on a décidé de partir en reconnaissance, pile le soir où eux ont décidés de vous assiéger!

-Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner ! Rétorqua Angèle agacée.

-MAIS J'AURAIS DÛ RESTER! J'AURAIS DÛ VOUS PROTÉGER !

Angèle se stoppa, le ton avait monté de niveau au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

-Pourquoi tu te fais du mal, Léonardo ? Demanda plus calmement la jeune femme, les yeux brillants. Tu as tout fait pour qu'on soit en sécurité April et moi, tu nous as laissé Michelangelo et tu m'as même passé ton numéro de téléphone et c'est ça qui nous a sauvé ! Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois !

Le leader ne répondait pas, il se remit à fixer le mur, l'âme tourmentée. Angèle ne supportait pas cette culpabilité injustifiée. Aussi, elle préférait quitter la salle d'armurerie sans un mot.

-Angèle...

Malgré qu'elle ait été interpellée, elle ne se retourna pas. Léonardo soupira.

- _Bravo Léo,_ se dit-il, _tu as tout gagné._

Alors que Raphael et Michelangelo regardaient la télé, Angèle passa devant l'écran en hâte pour se réfugier dans la chambre, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Les deux frères se regardaient, une expression interrogative sur le visage.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle à notre petite Angèle ? Demanda Michelangelo en fixant la porte de la chambre.

-Elle a dû s'embrouiller avec son p'tit copain, répondit Raphael avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est pas drôle Raph, il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de grave !

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel, dépité.

-C'est bon je vais voir, dit-il en se levant du canapé.

-Et soit pas trop brusque avec elle ! le prévint Mikey.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Raphael ouvrit la porte en trombe sans même prendre la peine de frapper, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Accablé, le benjamin cacha ses yeux bleus avec l'aide de ses mains vertes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Gronda Raphael.

-Dégage, c'est pas le moment! Pesta Angèle, recroquevillée sur son lit de bois.

Mikey, choqué par les paroles de son amie, se boucha les oreilles.

-Tu chiale ? Demanda Raphael sans aucune retenue.

-Fous-moi la paix !

La tortue au bandeau rouge claqua la porte et retourna s'asseoir auprès de son frère dans le canapé. Michelangelo dévisagea Raphael avec un regard désapprobateur.

-Quoi ? Tu vois bien qu'elle a pas envie de parler !

Michelangelo soupira, consterné. Décidément, ils ne pourraient rien faire contre le manque de tact de Raphael.

* * *

Alors que les filles dormaient, Splinter, Léonardo, Donatello, Raphael et Michelangelo étaient assis en tailleur dans le dojo, cherchant une solution à l'intrusion du clan des Foot ce soir-là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda Donatello. Ils savent où on vit, ils peuvent revenir n'importe quand !

-Une chose est sûre, commença Splinter, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas déménager, cela prendrait trop de temps. En revanche, Donatello, tu pourrais installer ton fameux système de sécurité.

-Oui, il serait temps, répondit Donnie, dommage que je n'ai pas pu le finir avant, ça nous aurait évité de gros ennuis ce soir...

-Hé, ne t'inquiètes pas Donnie, le rassura Léonardo, tu fais ce que tu peux, tu n'es pas une machine.

-Je pense que les filles seraient plus en sécurité là-haut, dit finalement Splinter.

-Oh non, elles vont partir alors ? Fit Michelangelo déçu.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour elles, et puis on pourra toujours les surveiller.

-D'autre part, un environnement comme celui-ci n'est pas adapté à des jeunes femmes sur le long terme, ajouta Donatello.

-Alors c'est entendu, reprit Splinter, April et Angèle retourneront vivre à la surface dès demain.

-À propos, père, reprit Léonardo, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

Splinter soupira.

-Malheureusement, non, aucun indice sur où pourrait être caché le mutagène. Juste ces quelques photos, fit-il en sortant les clichés de son kimono.

-Ohhhh, fit Mikey attendri, Raphie, c'est toi cette petite chose au regard inexpressif ?

-La ferme.

-C'est madame Street ? Demanda Donatello.

Splinter acquiesça.

-C'était une femme magnifique, admit Léonardo.

-Hé ben, on sait de qui notre Angèle tient ses beaux yeux, hein Léo ? Fit Mikey en donnant des coups de coudes à Léonardo d'un air taquin.

-Je pense qu'Angèle sera ravie d'acquérir ces photos, reprit Splinter, l'air rêveur.

Alors que Donatello allait se servir un verre de lait dans la cuisine avant d'aller dormir, celui-ci tomba nez à nez avec un Léonardo bien malheureux.

-Léo ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda la tortue à lunettes.

-Rien Donnie, juste un mal de crâne persistant.

La tortue au bandeau violet fit un sourire en coin, ce n'était pas le genre de Léonardo de se morfondre pour un mal de tête. Aussi, il s'assit face à lui en le fixant de ses yeux verts. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Donatello reprenne la parole.

-Tu sais que je ne partirais pas d'ici avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui te tracasse, frangin.

Léonardo sourit, touché. De ses trois frères, Donnie était celui avec qui il appréciait parler, Michelangelo ne pouvant rester sérieux plus de deux minutes et Raphael ne supportant pas les moments de confession, le rendant mal à l'aise.

-Tu t'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé c'est ça ? Insista Donatello en poussant son frère à en dire plus.

-Je ne sais pas trop je suis un peu perdu...dit-il dans un soupir, je me dis que j'aurais dû rester ici avec les filles, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus vous laisser patrouiller seuls là-haut.

-Conclusion ? Fit Donatello en croisant les bras.

Léonardo releva la tête, le regard interrogatif.

Donatello respira un grand coup avant de déclarer avec sérieux.

-Tu es trop exigeant avec toi-même, Léo, tu es un leader remarquable mais tu veux toujours en faire trop, je sais que c'est pour notre sécurité, s'empressa d'ajouter Donnie en voyant le visage confus qu'avait pris son grand frère, mais arrête de te morfondre quand quelque chose ne va pas, apprends plutôt de tes erreurs et tu t'amélioreras de jour en jour, c'est l'expérience qui fera que tu seras un meilleur leader.

Léonardo se sentait rassuré, les sages paroles de son frère l'ayant motivé à retrouver le moral, mais il reprit une mine moins réjouie en se disant que ça ne réglait pas le problème entre lui et Angèle.

-Il n'y a pas que ça je...je me suis disputé avec Angèle...

Donatello ouvrit ses grands yeux verts, stupéfait.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin Angèle et toi vous êtes de bons amis !

-Je sais, je sais, admit Léo, c'est de ma faute, je me suis emporté...encore une fois, j'ai été trop dur avec moi-même...

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, tu n'as plus qu'à aller t'excuser.

Léonardo réfléchit, il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'adresser la parole à la jeune femme c'était encore trop tôt, elle lui en voulait encore, c'était certain.

-Je le ferais...En attendant, allons nous coucher, une longue journée nous attend demain...

* * *

Eric Sacks et Karai se trouvaient dans un entrepôt désaffecté, où leur maître leur avait donné rendez-vous.

Le crâne chauve, le visage balafré, Shredder avançait d'un pas lent et menaçant. Il s'arrêta devant son disciple, le regard noir.

-Vous avez échoué, vous allez être punis pour ça, menaça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Non, maître, écoutez, ces tortues mutantes sont beaucoup trop puissantes pour nous, c'est la deuxième fois qu'ils nous ridiculisent...

Shredder ne quittait pas son disciple des yeux. Karai prit la parole afin de briser la glace.

-Sacks a raison, maître Shredder, les monstres sont très forts et les filles sont débrouillardes.

Le maître tourna autour des deux partisans d'un pas lent.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas assez fort. On dirait que je vais devoir intervenir. Disciple, prépare mon armure.

* * *

 _Voilà, cinquième chapitre bouclé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais que c'est étrange le fait que le clan des Foot débarque au repaire juste en poussant la porte genre « coucou on vient vous attaquer » mais je ne voulais pas non plus faire copier/coller avec le film hein ^^ C'est pour ça que j'ai inventé cette petite diversion pour que Mikey s'éloigne un peu du repaire et qu'ils puissent rentrer sans difficulté. J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review (vous savez que ça me fait plaisir) et à bientôt pour la chapitre 6 !_

~ _ **Nifelheim**_


	6. Rédemption

_Bonjour à tous! Nous voilà déjà au chapitre 6! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, je vous remercie (encore) de suivre "L'héritage", j'adore écrire cette fic et si en plus elle vous plaît alors que demander de mieux? Vous êtes géniaux et je vous laisse découvrir ce sixième chapitre en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : RÉDEMPTION**

Une fois de plus, Karai se tenait face à Sacks, les mains tremblantes. L'armure de leur maître était prête. Et elle brillait intensément.

-Cette fois, nous n'échouerons pas, Karai. Utilisez les tiges électriques.

-Quoi ? Mais, vous aviez dit qu'il ne fallait pas les blesser !

Sacks ferma les yeux, à la fois agacé et échauffé. Ils devaient se montrer fermes s'ils voulaient capturer ces monstres, peu importe la méthode utilisée.

-Ne discutez pas. Ramenez-les-moi.

* * *

Splinter avait enfin donné sa bénédiction pour que les jeunes femmes puissent retourner vivre à la surface, à la seule condition qu'elles ne sortent jamais seules.

Les quatre frères se tenaient face aux écrans de Donatello, observant la vidéo que les caméras de surveillance avaient filmée lors de l'attaque des Foot. Ils grimaçaient à chaque coup porté par les jeunes femmes, qui étaient plus ou moins douloureux.

-Je crois que maître Splinter a bien fait de les entraîner finalement, dit Léonardo.

-Ouais, ça leur a permis de tenir le coup jusqu'à notre arrivée, rajouta Raphael.

-Ah ben je comprends mieux pourquoi mon skate était en si mauvais état ! S'exclama Mikey avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Vous êtes sûrs que maître Splinter a eu raison de leur donner le feu vert pour qu'elles retournent vivre à la surface ? Demanda Donatello, peu assuré.

-Il sait ce qu'il fait, répondit calmement le leader.

-Mouais, moi j'pense qu'on devrait garder un œil sur elles quand même, fit Raph d'une voix grave.

-Elles nous ont promis qu'elles ne commettraient pas d'imprudence !

-Pitié, Léo ! Supplia Raphael, tu connais April c'est une vraie tête de mule !

Léonardo réfléchi. Il était vrai qu'April avait un certain don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Angèle, il s'en voudrait énormément. Et il s'en voulait déjà assez de s'être disputé avec elle il y a une semaine de cela.

-Très bien, approuva finalement Léo, on passera les voir pendant la ronde.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Angèle n'était pas retournée voir les tortues. Elle n'osait pas, malgré les messages incessants de Mikey. Elle sait qu'elle a tort, qu'elle devrait y aller, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Tandis qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans la bibliothèque, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Léonardo, leur conversation avait mal tourné le soir de l'attaque, et elle le regrettait, tout cela perturbait profondément la jeune fille. Elle regardait fréquemment son portable, vérifiant que le leader ne lui avait laissé aucun message puis elle le rangeait dans sa poche en soupirant. Alors qu'elle rangeait un ouvrage sur la vie d'Albert Einstein, elle se rappelait la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Donnie et s'empressa de récupérer plusieurs livres afin de les lui offrir.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?

Angèle releva si brusquement la tête qu'elle faillit renverser tous ses livres. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu la voix de la tortue au bandeau bleu, mais c'était un autre jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, avec un air beaucoup trop hautain à son goût, des lunettes noires relevé sur ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Le look du macho parfait, quoi...

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda poliment Angèle.

-En fait ça fait un moment que je vous regarde, vous m'avez l'air perturbée, ça vous dirait de boire un verre?

-Euh...non, non merci, fit Angèle complètement déboussolée.

Le jeune homme leva les sourcils, surpris, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on le repousse ainsi.

-Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup d'argent...dit-il en mâchouillant son énorme chewing-gum.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai une belle voiture.

-Et ?

-Et je suis plutôt beau.

-Et ?

L'homme secoua la tête avec un sourire gêné.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faudrait de plus !

-Vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre.

-Oh, allez mademoiselle, vous êtes toute triste, je remonte le moral comme personne ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil salace qui dégoûta la jeune femme au plus haut point.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai du travail.

L'homme s'arrêta soudainement de mâcher son chewing-gum, la bouche entre ouverte tandis que la jeune femme passait devant lui pour passer son chemin.

-Gros beauf...Murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'Angèle finissait sa journée, son portable se mit à sonner. C'était Debbie.

-Debbie ?

- _Ouais Angèle, tu te grouilles j'ai une soirée après je te rappelle !_

-Oui c'est bon, c'est bon, je suis là dans cinq minutes !

Puis sa colocataire raccrocha. _Encore_ une soirée...

La jeune femme soupira une fois de plus avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières de la bibliothèque et de fermer les portes à clé.

* * *

Les quatre frères se battaient contre une bande de crapules qui s'apprêtait à tourmenter une pauvre jeune femme, la maintenant fermement contre le mur de briques d'une ruelle. Raphael cognait avec assurance chaque mec qui attaquait, Michelangelo s'amusait à pousser des « _cris de Kung Fu_ » en donnant d'innombrables coups de nunchakus, Donatello maniait avec habileté son Bô en donnant plusieurs coups dans l'estomac des ennemis et Léonardo enchaînait coups de poing et de pieds à une vitesse impressionnante. Lorsque tous les hommes furent K.O, le leader se tourna vers la jeune femme terrifiée.

-Ils vous ont blessée?

Mais la demoiselle ne répondait pas, elle regardait d'un air terrifié et dégoûté ses quatre sauveurs, les larmes remplissant ses yeux maquillés, avant de courir a toutes jambes en hurlant :

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi, bande de monstres !

Donatello, Michelangelo et Léonardo poussèrent un soupir exaspéré tandis que Raphael criait :

-HÉ ! C'EST GRÂCE A NOUS SI TU PEUX ENCORE MARCHER DROIT, PÉTASSE !

-Raph ! Le gronda Léo, choqué par les propos de son frère.

-Bravo Raph, très fin...t'en a d'autres comme celle-là ? Fit Donatello en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

-Bon, il est grand temps de rentrer, mais avant, il faut nous assurer que les filles vont bien.

-Moi, je vais voir Angèle! S'exclama joyeusement le benjamin dans un sourire enfantin.

Il aimait bien rendre visite à Angèle. Il adorait la faire rire. Oh, bien sûr, il craquait pour la jeune journaliste, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance avec elle, de plus, elle n'était pas réellement friande de plaisanteries...

Le fait que Michelangelo se propose rassurait Léonardo, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter le regard accusateur de la jeune femme.

* * *

Tandis qu'Angèle nettoyait sa montagne de vaisselle, elle entendit trois coups frappés à sa fenêtre. Appercevant la tortue au bandeau orange lui adresser de grands signes, elle s'essuya les mains et se hâta d'ouvrir la fenêtre afin que Michelangelo puisse pénétrer dans son salon.

-Salut Angèle ! Lança joyeusement le benjamin.

-Salut Mikey, tu vas bien ?

-Moi oui, mais toi ? On ne t'a pas vu de la semaine! Se plaignit-il.

-Je suis désolée, Mikey, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire...

Bien sûr, Michelangelo n'en croyait pas un mot. Il savait pourquoi elle n'était pas venue leur rendre visite, et il allait lui faire cracher le morceau. Il posa les yeux sur la pile de vaisselle qui envahissait son évier.

-Oh ? Ça sent la soirée pourrie.

-Debbie est partie à une fête, je suis seule. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Proposa Angèle, ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

-Seulement si t'as des cookies ! Fit le benjamin avec un sourire enfantin.

-Je vais voir ça, fit la jeune femme en riant.

Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Michelangelo faisait une fois de plus le tour de son appartement. Angèle revint quelques instants plus tard, une assiette de cookies dans une main, un verre de lait dans l'autre. Elle vit Mikey tenir un string appartenant à Debbie du bout de son doigt, l'observant avec intérêt.

-Oh, alors ça ressemble à ça un string en vrai? C'est...intéressant...

-Lâches-ça tu veux, c'est à Debbie, fit-elle amusée.

Michelangelo laissa tomber la petite lingerie par terre et se dirigea vers la magnifique tortue d'émeraude posée sur sa table basse.

-Hey, salut frangine !

Angèle était totalement attendrie par l'innocence de la tortue au bandeau orange. Mikey afficha un grand sourire puis se dirigea vers la table du salon pour dévorer les gâteaux. Il jeta un œil en coin à son amie, qui, décidément, n'avait pas l'intention de se confier. Il décida alors de lui forcer un peu la main.

-Au fait, demanda-t-il la bouche pleine, remplissant ses joues déjà pourtant bien rondes de cookies, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Léo ?

Angèle se mit à rougir avant de demander une petite voix :

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Bingo.

-Ben...je le trouve bizarre depuis que tu as quitté le repaire.

-Bizarre ? Répéta la jeune femme incrédule.

-Ouais bizarre, répéta Mikey. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est de ma faute ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

-Angèle, on ne me la fait pas à moi ! Vous vous entendez très _très_ bien tous les deux et du jour au lendemain vous ne vous parlez plus ? Il y a forcément une raison !

La jeune femme baissa la tête, gênée, avant d'articuler :

-On s'est en quelque sorte...disputés lui et moi.

Michelangelo se stoppa net, les joues remplies. Il avala difficilement sa bouchée avant de se tourner vers Angèle, les yeux exorbités. Ses doutes étaient maintenant fondés.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu...tu es amoureuse de Léo?

La tortue au bandeau orange lut de la tristesse dans le regard de la jeune femme. Cette simple réponse lui suffisait amplement. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, serrant ses lèvres afin de contenir toute son excitation.

-Hé ! ne t'inquiète pas Angèle, je suis sûr qu'il regrette ! Je l'connais mon frangin il va culpabiliser et il va aussitôt s'excuser ! Promis !

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, loin d'être convaincue. Le benjamin cligna des yeux, constatant son échec cuisant, puis se dirigea vers la télé. Il avait déjà trouvé un nouveau plan pour distraire son amie.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu as comme bon DVD...

Angèle redressa la tête, surprise et se mit à sourire.

-Je n'ai _que_ des bons DVD !

-Ah ouais ? Fit Michelangelo en brandissant du bout de ses doigts la jaquette de _Dragon Ball Evolution_ en se bouchant le nez.

-Oui bon, on fait tous des erreurs...

Michelangelo avait finit par passer la soirée avec Angèle. Il l'avait même aidé à finir la vaisselle et était presque minuit quand il retournait au repaire. La jeune femme se coucha lourdement dans son lit moelleux et frais avant de souffler un grand coup. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que la jeune femme dormait à poing fermé, elle entendit une nouvelle fois frapper à sa fenêtre. Elle jeta un œil sur son radio-réveil : Deux heures et demie du matin. Elle se frotta les yeux et avança à tâtons. Mikey avait sûrement oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Elle alluma la lumière et ouvrit la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle vit la réveilla instantanément.

-Léonardo ?

La tortue au bandeau bleu se tenait fermement au rebord, les yeux remplis de culpabilité, le même regard qu'il avait eu le soir de leur petit différent.

-Bonsoir Angèle, je peux entrer ?

Décontenancée, la jeune femme s'écarta du passage afin que la tortue au bandeau bleu puisse pénétrer aisément dans son salon. Elle pouvait discerner les moindres détails de sa peau à la lumière; ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, sa cicatrice gravée sur son visage et ses tatouages qu'il avait au bras et au poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Angèle en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse.

-Écoute Angèle, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir. J'étais très remonté contre moi-même, tu comprends? Avoir aussi lamentablement échoué me rend malade...

-Et moi ça me rend malade de te voir aussi peu sûr de toi alors que tu fais tout ton possible. Et je suis sûre que tes frères pensent la même chose, lui dit la jeune femme en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Léonardo.

Elle savait que si elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, elle lui pardonnerait n'importe quoi. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Léonardo était un parfait leader et le fait qu'il se dénigre l'agaçait énormément.

-Regarde-moi s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Non, répondit fermement Angèle en détournant la tête. Léonardo cligna des yeux, surpris.

- _Regarde-moi_ , répéta le leader.

-J'ai dit non !

Léonardo se figea avant d'afficher un sourire taquin sur son visage attendri.

-Angèle...

-N'insiste pas.

Il se rapprocha avec douceur de la jeune femme, qui se retenait à grande peine de sourire. Elle était fichue, il était déjà pardonné...il attrapa son menton et tourna sa tête pour que leurs yeux se croisent enfin.

-Oh non...fit la jeune femme, hypnotisée par le regard suppliant et langoureux de Léonardo.

-Et si, j'ai gagné.

Angèle capitula et se mit à rire.

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça c'est de la triche !

-De faire quoi ? Demanda Léonardo sans comprendre.

-De me forcer à te regarder dans les yeux. Si tu savais à quel point c'est déstabilisant !

-Ah vraiment ? Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de la jeune femme, le cœur palpitant avec force dans sa poitrine.

Angèle ne se rappelait pas avoir autant rougi de toute sa vie et son cœur battait anormalement vite; leur visage se rapprochait de plus en plus à tel point que la jeune femme pouvait sentir le souffle du ninja. Léonardo caressa avec tendresse la joue d'Angèle, le contact de sa main froide et rugueuse la faisant frémir.

-Léo...ne joue pas à ça avec moi...chuchota la jeune femme complètement envoûtée. Mais c'était trop tard, elle était définitivement tombée sous le charme du leader.

Soudain, plusieurs claquements se firent entendre, ramenant les deux jeunes adultes à la réalité. Debbie rentrait certainement de sa soirée.

-Oh non, c'est sûrement ma coloc', il...il faut que tu partes ! Le pressa Angèle.

Elle accompagna Léonardo jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit précipitamment.

-On se voit bientôt, fit-il avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Elle regarda le ninja bondir de toit en toit. Puis Debbie fit brusquement son apparition au pas de la porte. Étant fortement alcoolisée, Angèle l'aida à se coucher puis elle retourna elle-même dans son lit. Mais que s'était-il passé ce soir ? Que devait-elle comprendre face à cette initiative ? Qu'ils étaient plus que de simples amis ? Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Léonardo continuait sa course effrénée jusqu'au repaire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Si Debbie n'était pas rentrée de sa soirée, que ce serait-il passé? Et si...non...il n'était quand même pas _amoureux_? Le leader secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, pas maintenant, pas d'une humaine...pas d'Angèle...Ce serait...malsain, inconvenant...et bizarre. Que devait-il faire à présent ?

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 6! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Il vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'adore lire vos reviews qui me mettent du boum au coeur! (petit jeu de mot gratuit) Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 7!_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**


	7. La chasse est ouverte

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre 7, bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : LA CHASSE EST OUVERTE**

Le lendemain soir, Angèle quittait la bibliothèque tard. Mais Debbie n'était pas venue la chercher ce soir-là. Elle avait beau l'appeler, elle ne décrochait pas.

-Et merde ! Jura-t-elle, on dirait que je vais devoir rentrer toute seule.

Angèle respira un grand coup avant de commencer à avancer. En apercevant une bouche d'égout, elle prit l'initiative de rendre visite aux tortues. Le fait qu'elle se soit réconciliée avec Léonardo l'encourageait à retourner au repaire. Elle déplaça la lourde plaque de fer puis s'engouffra agilement dans le passage avant de le refermer derrière elle. Elle descendit l'échelle puis se dirigea sur la droite, longeant les eaux usées. Lorsqu'elle arrivait enfin face à la porte de métal, elle frappa lourdement à trois reprises. Michelangelo lui ouvrit le passage, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

-Angèle ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama le benjamin.

-Salut Mikey ! Tu es tout seul ?

-Oh non, Donnie s'est enfermé dans son labo, Léo fait sa méditation et Raph se défoule sur son punching ball !

-Oh désolée, je n'arrive pas au bon moment alors.

-Mais si, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici !

Léonardo sorti du dojo où il avait médité, puis il s'avança avec un regard clairement désapprobateur vers la jeune femme.

-Oh oh...fit Michelangelo, bon ben je vous laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici _toute seule_! Gronda le leader en croisant les bras.

Angèle se figea. Elle avait oublié qu'elle ne devait plus sortir sans être accompagnée.

-Debbie n'est pas venue me chercher ce soir...je l'ai appelée plusieurs fois, je te promets ! Fit la jeune femme avec une petite voix coupable.

-Quelle idiote, pesta-t-il.

-Tu m'en veux ? Fit Angèle d'une petite moue boudeuse.

Léonardo leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression désolée de la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr que oui, mais tu n'y peux rien si ton imbécile de coloc' n'est pas venue te chercher.

Angèle retrouva aussitôt une mine enjouée.

-Allez viens, je vais te préparer du thé, proposa Léonardo. Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

La jeune femme suivit le leader jusqu'à la cuisine, en passant devant Raphael qui donnait de multiples coups de poing sur son punching ball.

-Salut Raph, lança Angèle sans s'arrêter.

Raphael s'immobilisa, surpris qu'elle ne lui ai pas donné le doux surnom qu'elle lui avait attribué, puis secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin avant de reprendre son entraînement.

-Léonardo saisit la bouilloire puis versa le contenu de la boisson dans deux tasses et s'assit face à la jeune femme, terriblement gêné.

-Je...je suppose que tu te poses beaucoup de questions par rapport à hier soir, je me trompe ?

Une fois de plus, le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à s'accélérer, lui provoquant des bouffées de chaleur.

-Oh, euh...commença-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, tu vois ? Je ne t'ai pas mis mal à l'aise, au moins ?

-Oh, non, non pas du tout, c'est juste que...j'ai bien failli craquer, avoua-t-elle gênée.

-V...vraiment ?

Léonardo prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était une catastrophe.

-Léo, c'est pas grave, ne...

-C'est pas grave ? Un mutant et une humaine ? Tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle on s'est fourrés !

-Hé, protesta-t-elle, c'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'a pas me faire les yeux doux hier soir!

Léonardo cligna des yeux.

-Moi je t'ai fait les yeux doux ? Demanda-t-il sans y croire avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tout à fait et maintenant on est bien embêtés !

-Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute si je suis tombé sous le charme de ton sourire, de tes yeux et de ta façon d'être ?

-Exactement, tu n'avais qu'à mieux te contrôler. Fit Angèle avec mauvaise foi, avec toutefois un sourire coupable sur les lèvres.

Mais leur conversation allait s'arrêter là car Donatello avait atterri soudainement dans la cuisine, affolé.

-Léo, on a un problème ! Ils sont là !

-Quoi ! Léonardo se releva si brusquement que la table manqua de se retourner.

-Ils sont dans les égouts, ils arrivent !

-Léo ? Demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

-Va te cacher et ne sors sous aucun prétexte ! Ordonna-t-il.

Léonardo se dirigea face à la porte de fer, Donatello à ses trousses et l'examina attentivement avant de hurler en dégainant ses katanas:

-RAPH, MIKEY !

Les deux autres frangins se précipitèrent auprès de Léo et Donnie, se saisissant eux aussi de leurs armes.

-On a de la visite, murmura-t-il.

La porte d'entrée en métal s'ouvrait lentement. Karai se trouvait face à eux, à la tête d'une bonne trentaine d'hommes du clan des Foot, mais cette fois, ils portaient de drôles de tiges de fer dans les mains.

-Salut les monstres, lança-t-elle froidement.

Les quatre frères foudroyaient leurs ennemis du regard tandis que Splinter se plaçait devant eux afin de les protéger.

-Préparez-vous, mes fils, ce combat risque de s'avérer difficile...

-ATTAQUEZ ! Ordonna Karai.

Les hommes chargeaient impitoyablement les frères qui essayaient de se défendre tant bien que mal.

Angèle se précipita pour les rejoindre, ne pouvant pas laisser ses amis se faire agresser ainsi. Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifiait au plus haut point : un des soldats était en train d'électrocuter Michelangelo, qui gémissait sur le sol froid du repaire. N'écoutant que son courage, Angèle fonça sur le malfaiteur et le plaqua violemment au sol avant de l'accabler de coups de poing qui l'assommèrent.

-Mikey ! Fit la jeune femme paniquée en s'abaissant sur son ami. Tu n'as rien ?

-Angèle ! Hurla Léonardo.

Un des hommes s'apprêtait à tirer une flèche tranquillisante sur la jeune humaine. Le leader eut tout juste le temps de la plaquer au sol, sa carapace servant de bouclier.

-Va te cacher ! Ordonna-t-il en aidant la jeune femme a se relever.

-Non ! Protesta Angèle. Je ne vais pas vous laisser sans rien faire !

-Angèle ne fait pas ça !

-Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Puis elle saisit la tige électrique de l'homme qui gisait lamentablement sur le sol et se mit à courir.

Léonardo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit trois autres hommes fonçaient sur lui. Il se mit en garde et les désarma à l'aide de ses katanas.

Soudain, un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Lentement, une gigantesque armure avançait dans l'enceinte du repaire.

-C'est quoi ça, un transformers?! S'exclama Angèle n'osant plus bouger d'un cil.

-Nan, c'est pire que ça, répondit Raphael.

-Shredder ! Cria Donatello.

Donatello et Angèle se battaient côte à côte. La jeune femme électrocutait quiconque s'approchait. Mais quelqu'un lui fonça dessus, l'envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin.

-Angèle ! Hurla désespérément Donnie.

Angèle se tenait les côtes, se relevant difficilement. Karai se trouvait face à elle, le regard plus menaçant que jamais.

-Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas petite garce ! Dit-elle en se mettant en garde.

Alors qu'Angèle était grandement occupée avec Karai, Léonardo et Michelangelo foncèrent sur l'immense armure ambulante qu'était Shredder. Léonardo abaissa ses katanas sur leur ennemi, qu'il bloquèrent juste en levant un bras et donna un coup de pied à Mikey qui l'attaquait sur le côté.

-Alors ce sont vous, les misérables tortues qui nous causent tant de soucis ? Questionna Shredder de sa voix froide et inexpressive, tout en repoussant le leader plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Plus loin dans le repaire, Angèle fonçait sur son assaillante, mais celle-ci était bien trop expérimentée. Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à donner un coup de poing, celle-ci le stoppa net avant de lui tordre le bras, la faisant se mettre à genoux. Mais elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et donna un coup de pied sur la cheville de karai, faisant chuter celle-ci. Angèle se releva tant bien que mal, saisit la tige électrique et envoya une violente décharge dans la nuque de la combattante qui s'évanouit sous le choc.

Lorsqu'Angèle releva la tête elle vit le fameux Shredder se diriger vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

-Toi ! Rugit-il.

Il maintint la jeune femme par le cou, en prenant bien soin de la dévisager au passage.

-C'est bien toi, la fille de Street, alors dis-moi ma petite, où se trouve le mutagène !

Alors qu'Angèle manquait cruellement d'oxygène, Donatello attaquait Shredder par derrière, le faisant lâcher prise. Raphael attrapa Angèle et tenta de l'amener en sécurité, malheureusement, plusieurs hommes les avaient encerclé. Les deux équipiers se retrouvaient maintenant dos à dos, la tortue au bandeau rouge dégainant ses sais.

-Sauve ta peau Angèle...oublie pas : esquive les attaques, tu es plus vive que moi, tu peux t'en sortir !

-Quoi ? Fit la jeune femme outrée, non, je te laisserais pas, ça va pas ou quoi !

-Fais c'que j'te dis ! Rugit-il.

Alors que les soldats s'élançaient sur eux, Angèle s'abaissa pour bondir en avant, évitant de peu une tige électrisée. Quant à Raphael, il n'eut pas cette chance, il se retrouva sur la carapace à crier de douleur. La jeune femme regardait de tous les côtés : les trois autres frères, bien que commençant à fatiguer, se battaient avec force et endurance. Splinter combattait Shredder avec rage et détermination. Cependant, ces quelques secondes qu'avait prises Angèle pour s'assurer que ses amis s'en sortaient suffirent à l'un des hommes pour surprendre la jeune femme et l'électrocuter par surprise. Angèle tomba à quatre pattes, hurlant de douleur. Le soldat ne s'arrêtait pas, il allait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Tandis qu'Angèle criait et pleurait, les quatre ninjas observaient ce spectacle absolument désolant, ne pouvant intervenir car trop occupés à se défendre eux-mêmes. Malheureusement, le clan des Foot avait pris le dessus sur tout le monde.

Les combats cessèrent.

-On les tient enfin ! Dit victorieusement Karai.

Shredder se tenait face au corps inerte de Splinter.

-Tu manques d'expérience, le rat ! Emmenez-les ! Laissez leur père ici, il ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité...

Les hommes du clan des Foot durent former des équipes de quatre afin de transporter les tortues jusqu'aux camions. Un lourd silence pesait dans le repaire tandis que les soldats embarquaient les prisonniers.

* * *

Raphael fut le premier à ouvrir ses yeux embués. Ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un camion blindé. Ça y est, c'était fini. Ils avaient été capturés. Le cadet observa chacun de ses frères et Angèle, encore évanouis. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il manquait quelqu'un...

-Splinter ! S'exclama-t-il. Où-est Splinter ?

Les cris de Raphael réveillèrent les trois autres tortues ainsi que la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...Fit Michelangelo en se tenant la tête.

-Il se passe qu'on s'est fait avoir frangin, expliqua Raphael, les muscles tendus. Et que Splinter n'est pas avec nous !

-Il a peut-être réussi à s'enfuir, intervint Donatello d'une petite voix, ayant du mal à émerger. C'est une chance, peut-être qu'il trouvera le moyen de nous sauver.

 _Enfin, je l'espère_ , se dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Splinter ouvrait lentement ses yeux globuleux. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de discerner les alentours. Il avait mal. Shredder s'était déchaîné sur lui. Lentement, il tenta de se redresser, sous de nombreux gémissements de douleur. Il se tint les côtes et regarda de tous côtés. Le vieux rat ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Ses fils avaient été capturés et leur nouvelle amie était en danger. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre espoir, il pensa à un détail qui avait échappé aux bandits.

-April ! Murmura-t-il.

Sans plus attendre, Splinter se rua comme il le pouvait hors des égouts afin d'aller chercher de l'aide.

Dans le camion, les quatre héros attendaient que le voyage se termine, la mine défaitiste. Angèle s'était assise contre la paroi, le regard vide, les yeux brillants. Délicatement, Léonardo s'assit à ses côtés avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Je te promets qu'on va s'en sortir Angèle, On ne les laissera pas nous faire du mal.

-Ouais, on va tous se serrer les coudes, poursuivi Raphael.

-Et je peux t'assurer que quand on sera sortis de là, on leur fera payer ! Rajouta Donatello.

-Tu vois ? Fit Léonardo à l'adresse de la jeune femme. On peut tous compter les uns sur les autres, et tant que ça durera, on s'en sortira vivants.

Angèle leva ses yeux larmoyants vers ceux de Léonardo et s'effondra sur son plastron, l'émotion prenant le dessus sur elle. Le leader serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter, mais ça n'était pas chose facile quand lui-même ressentait une peur indéfinissable pour sa famille.

Après plus d'une heure de route, le moteur du camion s'arrêta. Tous s'étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, Angèle se refusant de lâcher Léonardo car trop effrayée, une fumée verdâtre émana des conduits du fourgon, donnant le tournis aux cinq prisonniers.

-Du chloroforme ! S'exclama Donatello. Couvrez-vous la...

Mais le génie du groupe n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les prisonniers s'évanouirent pour la deuxième fois, un par un...

* * *

 _Et voilà, fin du chapitre 7 j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je tiens à vous prévenir que le huitième chapitre sera un petit peu sanglant de rien du tout! Merci encore d'avoir lu, vous êtes les meilleurs et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 8, portez-vous bien !_

~ _ **Nifelheim**_


	8. Captifs

_Cowabungaaa! Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour pour un huitième chapitre ! Je vous préviens, il y aura du sang! Il y aura également l'apparition d'un personnage bien connu des ninja turtles. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à toute à l'heure en bas de page!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : CAPTIFS**

L'un après l'autre, les prisonniers se réveillaient. Tous étaient enfermés dans des cages séparées, comme de vulgaires animaux, solidement attachés par des chaînes aux chevilles ainsi qu'aux poignets. Donatello posa les yeux sur Angèle : Sa veste avait été retirée, dévoilant son débardeur blanc ainsi qu'une cicatrice de taille impressionnante. Karai pénétra dans l'enceinte de sa cage, le regard noir, observant son visage avec dégoût. Depuis le soir de l'embuscade, il y avait une sorte de rivalité insatiable entre les deux jeunes femmes.

La Japonaise frappa Angèle au visage.

-Laisse-la ! S'exclama Léonardo, furieux, en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de tirer sur ses chaînes.

Mais Karai n'écoutait pas les oppositions du leader. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de la bibliothécaire, une goutte de sang se formant au bas de la lèvre, avant de lui susurrer :

-Bravo petite insolente, tu as réussi à m'avoir dans les égouts, maintenant, je vais te le faire payer !

Un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux grisonnant et au sourire victorieux fit son apparition dans la salle.

-Ahhh, voilà mes quatre petites tortues. J'avoue que je suis impressionné, vous êtes splendides !

-Pas comme toi face de piaf ! l'insulta Raphael avec fureur.

Eric Sacks se rapprocha de la cage de fer de la tortue impulsive avant de le regarder avec intérêt. Raphael serrait les dents, se retenant de hurler maintes insultes à son égard, les poings serrés, les muscles sur le point d'exploser, manquant de rouvrir chaque cicatrice formée sur ses bras. Sacks était émerveillé par cette splendeur de la nature.

-Magnifique...murmura-t-il.

-Bon, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, intervint Karai, maintenant, videz-les de leur sang pour que je puisse achever cette petite peste de mes propres mains !

-Que d'impatience, Karai. Avant de les vider de quoi que ce soit, j'aurai quelques questions à poser à mademoiselle Street, dit-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

Un sourire hideux se dessinait sur son visage lorsqu'il examinait Angèle de ses petits yeux perfides.

-Tu ressembles bien à ta mère, dommage qu'on ait dû la tuer, elle qui était si belle.

Angèle fusillait Sacks du regard, elle avait tant de haine, tant de rancœur, tant de dégoût en elle. L'homme qui avait assassiné sa mère se tenait devant elle et elle ne pouvait rien faire, juste souffrir en silence et ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, même si ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes de rage malgré elle.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ordonna-t-il. C'est le même regard que m'a lancé ta traînée de mère avant que je lui colle une balle dans la tête !

C'en était trop pour Angèle qui tira sur ses chaînes, faisant sursauter son kidnappeur. Sa respiration se saccadait, son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine, les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes, elle serra les poings en essayant de ne pas perdre la face. Le tuer. Elle voulait le tuer, comme il avait tué sa mère.

-Alors, dis-moi ma jolie, où est-ce que ta maman a bien pu cacher le mutagène ? Demanda-t-il sans prêter attention aux liens de fer qui menaçaient de lâcher.

-J'espère pour toi que je suis bien attachée espèce d'ordure, parce que je te jure que si j'arrive à me libérer j'aurais aucune pitié, dit-elle d'une voix frénétique. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi la timbrée ! Rajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Karai.

Le kidnappeur ria nerveusement avant de frapper une nouvelle fois la jeune femme sur le visage, qui eut pour résultat de lui faire cracher du sang. Mais avec toute la rage qui la consumait, elle ne ressentait même plus la douleur.

-Karai, allez-y.

La jeune japonaise extirpa un couteau à la lame affûtée et se plaça près d'Angèle, laissant glisser délicatement la pointe sur son bras non blessé.

-Où est le mutagène ? Répétait une fois encore Sacks.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en avais aucune idée ! Répliqua Angèle d'un ton cinglant à l'adresse de Karai, témoin de ses aveux.

Mais Eric Sacks était loin d'être satisfait de sa réponse, aussi, il adressa un signe de tête à la Japonaise, qui parcourra son bras avec la pointe du couteau enfoncée jusqu'au muscle, faisant couler le sang sur le sol bétonné sous les cris de douleur de la jeune femme.

-Non, non, arrêtez ! Paniqua Michelangelo.

Arrivée un peu avant le coude, Karai retira le couteau ensanglanté de la plaie pour essuyer le sang sur la joue de sa victime, l'odeur métallique lui donnant envie de vomir.

-Un coup bien placé entre les côtes ne te tuera pas, expliqua Sacks, mais tu vas souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert dans ta chienne de vie ! Alors je répète la question : Où-est-le-mutagène ?

Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait toujours pas, suffoquant à cause de la douleur à son bras, il adressa un nouveau signe de tête à Karai qui enfonça le couteau entre les côtes, la faisant hurler de douleur.

-LAISSEZ-LÀ ELLE NE SAIT RIEN ! Cria le leader désespéré.

Donatello, qui était le plus sensible, évitait à tout prix d'observer cette scène désolante, tout comme Michelangelo. Étrangement, Sacks ne réagissait pas. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce projet était classé top secret et cette gourde de Street avec ses principes à la noix n'avait certainement rien dévoilé à quiconque, pas même à sa fille.

Aussi, il resta un moment à dévisager les quatre tortues.

-Karai, faites préparer le matériel, on passe au plan B, vous me les videz de leur sang. Je vais prévenir Maître Shredder.

-Pour la garce, on n'a plus beaucoup de sang à en tirer.

-Faites au mieux.

La japonaise se rapprocha d'Angèle, qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, malgré la douleur, puis murmura à son oreille :

-Je t'avais dit que j'allais te le faire payer...

* * *

Splinter progressait à pas lents jusqu'à l'appartement d'April, se tenant les côtes. Le mutagène n'agissait que très lentement contre ses blessures importantes, aussi, la reconstruction des cellules était plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire. Lorsqu'il arrivait devant sa porte, il gratta avec l'aide de ses griffes. April rattrapa le rat de justesse.

-Splinter ! Fit-elle alarmée. Elle se dépêcha de conduire le maître jusqu'au canapé.

-A...April...Shredder...

Ayant peur de comprendre, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Regardant de haut en bas le pauvre rat affaiblit par la bataille.

-Ils...ils se sont fait capturer? Demanda-t-elle en redoutant la réponse.

-Oui, il faut leur venir en aide ma fille, tout porte à croire...qu'ils ont été emmenés dans le labo de Sacks, fit Splinter le souffle saccadé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Ils peuvent être n'importe où !

-Parce que la demeure de Sacks est celle qui est la plus proche d'ici, ils...ne prendraient pas le risque d'emmener mes fils au centre de New-York.

-D'accord, d'accord, fit April en se mettant à faire les cent pas en passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux. Je vais appeler Vern, nous nous rendrons directement là-bas. Puis elle se stoppa net.

-Mais comment allons-nous faire...Vern et moi ne sommes pas assez forts pour vaincre les Foot...

Soudain, le visage de la journaliste s'illumina.

-Attendez...je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait nous aider...

Après qu'April ait appelé son cameraman à la rescousse, tous trois se dirigèrent en hâte dans un quartier paumé de New-York. Vernon stoppa son Van et regarda d'un air suspicieux le piteux immeuble qui leur faisait face.

-Euh...tu es sûre que tu veux y aller toute seule ? Demanda celui-ci, peu rassuré.

-Oui, ça risque de l'énerver s'il te voit avec moi, il est très possessif.

-Bon, comme tu veux, c'est toujours un plaisir de déposer une jolie fille dans un quartier malfamé.

-Je suis là dans cinq minutes, assura la jeune journaliste.

April monta les marches quatre par quatre puis s'arrêta face à une porte abîmée. Elle respira un grand coup puis frappa à trois reprises. Elle entendit un grognement mécontent avant que la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et au visage renfrogné.

-Salut Casey.

-April...fit celui-ci, d'un air exagérément surpris en s'adossant au pas de la porte. Ça alors, ça fait un moment.

-Ouais, ça fait six ans.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, ma beauté ?

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et rentra en toute hâte dans l'appartement délabré de Casey Jones.

-Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, mes amis sont en danger et j'ai besoin de toi pour les sauver.

-Tes amis hein ? Ça fait six ans qu'on s'est séparé April ! Et toi tu reviens comme une fleur en demandant mon aide ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Ce n'est pas la question ils sont en danger de _mort_ , Casey, s'il te plaît, on a besoin de toi.

Le jeune homme soutint le regard suppliant de la journaliste, avant de se diriger au fond de son salon, afin de saisir un masque de hockey usé ainsi que son célèbre sac de golf remplit d'ustensiles de sport et d'une crosse qu'il posa sur son épaule.

-Allons sauver tes potes ma jolie.

Soulagée, April accompagna Casey jusqu'au van. Lorsqu'il vit le cameraman au visage d'ange, sa figure se tordit en une grimace de mépris.

-C'est qui lui !

-Bonjour à toi aussi...moi c'est Vern.

Après que tout le monde se soit installé, le cameraman démarra en trombe pour se diriger vers la demeure de Sacks. Il y eut un silence gênant le long du voyage. Jusqu'à ce que Vern le rende encore plus embarrassant...

-Alors euh...April, qui c'est ce gars pour toi ?

April ferma les yeux, frustrée, elle espérait qu'il ne lui pose pas la question.

-C'est mon ex, lâcha Casey avec désinvolture.

À ce moment-là, Vern eut une sorte d'étranglement, soit il se retenait de rire, soit la nouvelle l'avait particulièrement secouée...peut-être même les deux...Et c'est ainsi que le voyage se déroula le plus péniblement possible...Après plusieurs minutes de routes, ils arrivèrent enfin face à l'immense grille de la propriété d'Eric Sacks.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Vern à l'adresse d'April.

-Défonce la grille, défonce tout sur ton chemin, pas le temps de frapper à la porte. Accrochez-vous Splinter, ça va secouer!

-Splinter ? C'est qui ça, Splinter ? Demanda Casey incrédule.

-Un vieil ami, se contenta de répondre April avec un sourire.

-Ok, tout le monde s'accroche ! Prévint Vern.

Casey revêtit son masque et saisit fermement sa crosse de Hockey.

-Chauffe, lopette ! Hurla-t-il.

* * *

Angèle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. La peur, la rage, la haine et le sang qu'elle avait perdu lui faisaient tourner la tête.

Mais avant que les scientifiques ne puissent démarrer quoi que ce soit, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les hommes regardaient autour d'eux, surpris, jusqu'à ce qu'un van défonce le mur avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce. Il y eut des hurlements, puis des coups de feu. Splinter surgit du camion, suivi de Casey, qui en lâcha presque sa crosse.

-Wow, wow, wow ! C'est quoi ça, April ! Cria-t-il, surpris, tout en enfonçant sa crosse dans l'estomac d'un soldat qui s'était jeté sur lui.

-T'occupe ! Aide-nous à nous débarrasser d'eux !

-Père ! S'écrièrent les quatre tortues soulagées de revoir leur vieux maître.

Le jeune homme donnait de fougueux coups de crosse dans le visage des adversaires et s'amusait à leur casser plusieurs de leurs membres, sous les yeux horrifiés de Splinter.

Une fois la vingtaine d'hommes débarrassée, Casey s'approcha, incrédule de l'immense cage où se trouvait Raphael.

-Oh putain...April, je crois que tu as oublié de me préciser que tes potes étaient des crapauds géants! lâcha-t-il.

-Qui t'insultes de crapauds ! Pesta la tortue au bandeau rouge.

-Hé, ferme-la si tu veux que j'te libère ! Le prévint Casey en le pointant du doigt.

April activa le déverrouillage des compartiments de fer et se faufila à l'intérieur pour délivrer les tortues. Casey détacha Raphael, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos, étant donné qu'il gigotait de lui-même afin de défaire les liens.

-Arrête de bouger espèce de crétin, comment tu veux que j'te libère !

-'Me traite pas de crétin, espèce de ballerine !

Une fois le mutant libéré, Casey posa les yeux sur Angèle, encore captive, une mare de sang sous ses pieds.

-Oh, non, pauvre poupée ! Fit-il avec dégoût.

Il se précipita dans sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'une lame lui barre le chemin.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Menaça Léonardo.

-Non, Léo ! Intervint April, il est venu pour nous aider, c'est un allié !

-Allié ou pas, il est hors de question qu'il s'approche d'Angèle !

-Ok, ok, essaya de le calmer Casey en levant les mains, je n'y touche pas.

Léonardo s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui commençait à perdre connaissance, puis défit ses liens en prenant bien soin de la rattraper dans sa chute.

-Léonardo ! S'exclama Splinter, elle perd beaucoup trop de sang, il faut la ramener au plus vite !

Le leader s'exécuta, il prit Angèle dans ses bras, presque inconsciente, dont le sang continuait de couler et avança jusqu'au van.

-April ! Vern ! On dégage ! Ordonna Léo d'une voix tonitruante.

Vernon prit le volant et dégagea le camion du sous-sol tandis que Splinter, ses fils et Casey rejoignaient l'arrière du véhicule.

Angèle était dans un état pitoyable. Son visage était d'une rare pâleur, son débardeur blanc était immaculé de sang et son bras saignait abondamment.

-Angèle ? Appela Léonardo en douceur.

-Je...vais...je vais tous les tuer...essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

-La douleur et la colère prennent le dessus, ma fille, méfies-toi, lui dit sagement Splinter en posant sa main squelettique sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Peu de temps après ses paroles, elle s'évanouit. Donatello prit aussitôt son pouls, s'assurant du bon fonctionnement de son cœur. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant les battements, faibles mais bien présents, puis il leva la tête vers Casey, suivit de ses frères et de son père.

-T'es qui, toi ! Vociféra Raphael.

-Oh, on se calme les grenouilles, moi je suis juste venu donner un coup de main !

-Ah oui, et on peut savoir pourquoi ? On ne te connaît même pas ! S'exclama Michelangelo.

-C'est April qui est venue me chercher ok ? Je n'étais pas obligé d'accepter j'vous signale, vous pourriez au moins me montrer un peu de reconnaissance !

Honteux, les frères baissèrent la tête, sauf Léonardo qui soutenait son regard.

-Tu as raison, admit-il, merci d'être venu à notre secours, vous êtes arrivés pile au bon moment.

Casey baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme dont la respiration était de plus en plus sifflante et douloureuse.

-Et elle, c'est qui ?

-C'est Angèle, elle était recherchée par Sacks, répondit Donatello. J'espère qu'elle va tenir le coup jusqu'au repaire ! Au moins, maintenant, il sait qu'elle ne détient pas le mutagène...

-Mutagène ? Répéta Casey, perplexe.

-Ce qui fait qu'on est des grenouilles géantes, répondit Mikey avec un sourire moqueur.

-Et au passage on est des tortues, espèce d'abruti ! Lâcha Raphael.

-Hé me traite pas d'abruti, face de pet !

-Tarlouze !

-Tête de gland !

-Oh ! on se calme ! Ordonna Léonardo, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se disputer !

* * *

Après plus d'une heure de route, le petit groupe arrivait enfin au repaire, Angèle reprenant peu à peu connaissance. Mais ils ne se sentaient plus en sécurité dorénavant. Ils devaient à tout prix déménager afin que Sacks ne les retrouvent pas. L'état d'Angèle s'aggravait de minute en minute. La douleur prenait le dessus sur la colère et elle ne put retenir ses larmes de frayeur.

-Pitié Donnie, aide-moi, supplia la jeune femme. J'ai tellement mal...j'ai...j'ai du mal à respirer...

-Chuuut, calmes-toi Angèle je vais m'occuper de toi, promis. Essaie de ne plus parler.

Il allongea l'humaine sur le sol, où était posé une couette abîmée par le temps puis glissa un oreiller sous sa tête.

-J'ai peur Donnie, gémit la jeune femme.

-Ça va aller Angèle, calmes-toi, je suis là...

Donatello savait qu'elle était en état de choc. S'être retrouvé face à l'assassin de sa mère l'avait grandement affecté et la douleur n'arrangeait pas les choses. De plus, elle avait perdu une grande quantité de sang et les idées ne devaient plus être très claires dans sa tête. La tortue au bandeau violet posa la main sur le front d'Angèle. La fièvre commençait à monter et il redoutait l'apparition d'une infection.

-Je vais désinfecter la plaie et te faire des points de suture. Ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, pour toi comme pour moi. L'entaille à ton bras est très profonde et fait au moins dix-sept centimètres de long et je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant. Fort heureusement, les muscles n'ont pas étés sectionnés.

Dix-sept centimètres. Deux centimètres de plus qu'à son bras gauche.

-Je vais d'abord soigner la blessure à ton bras, essaie de rester calme.

Donnie désinfecta d'abord la plaie avec de l'alcool, arrachant à Angèle le premier de ses nombreux cris de douleur qui allaient suivre.

-Désolé Angèle, c'est pour ton bien, s'excusa Donatello.

Après avoir chauffé la plus grosse aiguille à sa disposition à grande température afin de la stériliser, il saisit un épais fil de suture et le lia à l'aiguille.

-Tes entailles sont profondes, je suis obligé d'utiliser du gros fil pour te recoudre. On y va, tu es prête ? Demanda le génie, ses mains commençant à trembler légèrement.

Angèle acquiesça difficilement, redoutant la douleur considérable qu'elle allait ressentir. Lentement, précautionneusement, Donatello traversa la peau de la jeune fille à l'aide de l'aiguille puis commença à recoudre sa plaie. La jeune femme ne supportait plus la douleur elle faillit tourner plusieurs fois de l'œil tandis qu'elle pleurait à cause de la souffrance, faisant frémir le petit groupe se trouvant dans la pièce d'à côté. Michelangelo fut le premier à ne plus supporter ses gémissements, étant trop sensible, il se retira dans le dojo. Les minutes semblaient interminables, pour Donnie comme pour Angèle, qui souffrait de martyr. Après un long moment, Donatello releva la tête, le front suant et soupira de soulagement.

-C'est bon Angèle, on en a fini avec ton bras, on va s'occuper du coup porté à tes côtes, maintenant.

-Je...je vais m'évanouir...la douleur est trop forte...

Donatello était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il essaya tout d'abord de reprendre ses esprits puis appela April à la rescousse.

-April, j'ai besoin que tu remontes à la surface me prendre des médicaments!

Il saisit un bout de papier ainsi qu'un crayon pour noter ce dont il avait besoin avant de le tendre à la journaliste.

-J'y vais tout de suite!

La jeune femme quitta le repaire en hâte. Elle refit son apparition un peu plus tard avec tout le nécessaire. Donatello venait d'achever les points de suture. April ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son amie, allongée et presque inconsciente.

-Est-ce qu'elle va s'en tirer ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant le sachet de médicaments à Donatello.

-Oui, elle est juste épuisée. La peur, la colère, la douleur...tout cela l'a grandement fatigué...relève-lui la tête.

La jeune journaliste fit le tour de la couverture pour se placer à genoux derrière la tête d'Angèle avant de lever précautionneusement celle-ci. Donatello fourra les médicaments dans la bouche de la jeune femme avant de lui faire avaler avec de l'eau.

-Voilà, laissons-la se reposer, à présent.

Il se releva, le teint livide, vidé de toute énergie, l'opération l'ayant grandement secoué, puis les deux camarades quittèrent la salle d'acupuncture.

* * *

 _Voilà, fin du chapitre ! Je vous avais prévenu qu'il y aurait du sang...J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le chapitre 9! Je vous dit à bientôt et portez-vous bien!_

 _~_ ** _Nifelheim_**


	9. Récupération

_Bonjour à tous! Nous y voilà, le neuvième chapitre! C'est un peu le noyau de ma fic, il va se passer pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre (deux précisément!). En premier lieu, la romance (je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience!) et en second lieu, le suspense._

 _Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : RÉCUPÉRATION**

Angèle ouvrit lentement les yeux, essayant de se dégager de son sommeil de plomb. Sa peau la tiraillait au niveau du bras tandis que ses yeux lui piquaient; elle avait pleuré, beaucoup pleuré, et elle voyait encore floue. Cependant, elle ne ressentait plus cette horrible douleur qu'elle avait connu lors de l'opération. Alors que les idées se remettaient tout doucement en place dans sa tête, elle essaya de se redresser, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

-Oh, oh, doucement, t'as un train à prendre ou quoi ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, essayant de rendre la forme sombre plus visible, Raphael était agenouillé auprès d'elle.

-R...Raph ?

-Ouais, c'est moi. On se relais pour te surveiller.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant un peu plus.

-Crois-le ou non, tu as dormi presque douze heures.

Angèle se frotta les yeux, ces picotements incessants allaient la rendre folle.

-Casey fait partie du groupe maintenant, tu sais. Il nous a sauvé la vie.

Angèle se secoua la tête, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce Casey, elle avait été trop sonnée pour ça.

-Quoi ? Fit Angèle perplexe. Attends, je crois que j'ai des hallucinations auditives, fit la jeune femme en se frottant l'oreille.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage marqué de la tortue impulsive.

-Tu nous a foutu une de ses trouilles ! On t'entendait crier du salon !

Petit à petit, Angèle retrouvait enfin la vue et tout lui paraissait clair dans la salle d'acupuncture.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Raphael en pointant de la tête sa première cicatrice.

-Rien d'important.

Raphael haussa ses sourcils inexistants.

-Assez important pour que tu nous la cache, en tout cas !

Angèle hésita un moment. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas la cacher toute sa vie, cette cicatrice !

-Je...je suis passée à travers une porte-fenêtre...à cause de mon tuteur.

La tortue au bandeau rouge n'en demanda pas plus, il se doutait qu'elle avait dû avoir un passé difficile avec son père qui voyageait aux quatre coins du monde et sa mère qui était décédée alors qu'elle était encore jeune...

-Allez viens, je t'emmène au salon, Léonardo est au bord de la crise de nerfs, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Raphael aida Angèle à se relever, sa tête lui tournant encore, puis ils se dirigèrent d'un pas lent jusqu'au salon. Elle vit Michelangelo se tenir la tête entre les mains, Léonardo à ses côtés.

Mikey se leva d'un bond, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres.

-Angèle ! S'exclama Michelangelo, comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai l'impression de sortir d'une salle de torture, avoua-t-elle.

-On a bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas, que c'était trop tard et...

Les deux frangins regardèrent Léonardo se perdre dans ses paroles, il était complètement chamboulé, Michelangelo lui sourit et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Hé, relax Léo, tu vois bien qu'elle pète le feu notre Angèle !

-Ouais, bon, je ne pourrais pas faire le marathon, mais je peux presque marcher toute seule ! Fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais Léonardo ne riait pas, il gardait un visage grave.

-Tu aurais pu mourir, Angèle, lui dit le leader avec sagesse, on a eu de la chance sur ce coup-là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

Raphael jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine.

-D'abord tu vas manger un bout, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, ensuite, on avisera.

Angèle avança d'un pas chancelant vers la cuisine, accompagnée des trois autres tortues.

-Où est Donatello ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il est parti s'allonger, ça l'a drôlement secoué de voir tout ce sang ! Expliqua Michelangelo.

April, Vernon et Splinter levèrent la tête, Angèle était dans un état pitoyable, elle portait encore son débardeur tâché d'hémoglobine...

-Angèle, je suis ravi de voir que tu es réveillée, dit calmement Splinter avec un sourire paternel.

Mais la jeune femme était distraite par Vern, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

-Oh, désolé, je me présente, Vernon, je suis le cameraman d'April.

-Bonjour, dit-elle avec un sourire amical en s'asseyant sur une chaise, tandis que Michelangelo déposait une assiette de cookies et un verre de lait face à Angèle, qui sourit tendrement face à cette délicate attention.

-Merci, Mikey. Et merci à vous, Vernon, d'être venu nous aider.

-Oh, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi !

Après un moment de ravitaillement, la jeune femme se releva, se sentant requinquée.

-Tu devrais aller te changer, proposa Léonardo avec calme, c'est perturbant de voir tout ce sang sur toi...

-Tu as raison. April ? Tu veux bien venir m'aider ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la journaliste, avant d'avaler d'une traite sa tasse de café.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'amis. C'était tout un parcours de changer de vêtements: Angèle ne pouvait pas lever les bras, au risque de tirer sur ses plaies recousues.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la journaliste, inquiète.

-Ça tire un peu, mais ça aurait pu être pire.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, fit sérieusement April. Je sais que tu as souffert à cause de la douleur, mais tu t'es retrouvée face à l'assassin de ta mère, tu n'es pas trop...perturbée?

Angèle ne disait rien, évidemment qu'elle était perturbée ! Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tuer ce type de ses propres mains. Mais elle devait se contenir, elle ne devait pas finir comme lui.

-Hum, si, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, on va trouver une solution.

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en pleine mission vestimentaire, Léonardo s'approchait lentement de Casey, qui observait les armes avec attention. Cet homme les avait sauvés et malgré sa bonne volonté, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance.

-Merci, lui dit simplement le leader.

Surpris, Casey leva la tête.

-Il n'y à pas de quoi, j'ai juste aidé mon ex' à libérer ses potes mutants, rien d'extraordinaire.

-Je sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de nous venir en aide, mais tu l'as fait, tu es la bienvenue ici, mais ne m'en veux pas si je ne suis pas encore capable de te faire confiance.

-Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Demanda Casey, sans comprendre.

-J'ai vu comment tu te battais, tu as littéralement explosé les hommes du clan des Foot !

-Quoi, ils le méritaient non ! T'as vu comment ils ont amoché ta copine au moins ?

-Ça ne justifiait pas une telle violence ! Rien ne justifie ça ! Et je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle, tu entends?

Casey lâcha un ricanement, vexé, avant de lancer à Léonardo :

-Ces types-là n'ont aucune pitié, alors je vois pas pourquoi moi j'en aurais !

Il quitta la salle d'armes en donnant au passage un coup d'épaule au leader.

Une fois Angèle changée, elle rejoignit le salon, où tous étaient assis en tailleur autour de Splinter. Elle prit place auprès de Léonardo, prête à écouter le vieux rat.

-Le temps est venu pour nous de quitter cet endroit, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici, malgré le système installé par Donatello. Donatello, Michelangelo, vous vous chargerez de trouver un nouveau « chez nous ».

-Trop cool ! S'exclama le benjamin, tu entends, Donnie ? On va avoir un nouveau sweet home !

-Ne prends pas ça à la rigolade, Mikey, le réprimanda Léonardo, si nous quittons le repaire, c'est parce que nous y sommes obligés !

La tortue au bandeau orange déchanta et baissa le regard, honteux.

-Vous commencerez les recherches dès aujourd'hui. À présent, il faut penser à l'avenir, Sacks et Shredder vont se venger de notre fuite et ils vont de nouveau se lancer à notre poursuite.

-Vous pensez qu'Angèle est en sécurité à présent ? Demanda Léonardo, soucieux.

-Angèle est la fille de Wendy Street. Quoi qu'il arrive, Sacks aura toujours une dent contre elle, il vaut mieux éviter qu'elle recroise son chemin.

-Quel dommage, intervint Angèle sarcastique, j'avais un compte à régler avec la Japonaise timbrée !

-T'inquiètes, j'lui en collerais une de ta part, fit Raphael avec un sourire en coin.

-Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, coupa Splinter. Mais...où est monsieur Jones ?

-Jones ? Répéta Angèle sans comprendre. En se levant en même temps que les autres.

-Notre nouveau pote, celui dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, lui rappela Raphael avec un sourire en coin.

-Hé j'suis pas ton pote ! Protesta une voix venant de derrière. Casey était adossé au mur, le regard provocateur. Puis il s'avança vers Angèle afin de se présenter, en respectant toutefois une distance de sécurité.

-Salut poupée, moi c'est Casey, ne m'en veux pas si je reste loin de toi, mais ton petit copain est à deux doigts de me trancher la tête.

Léonardo fusilla Jones du regard. D'abord parce que le surnom de « poupée » paraissait grossier venant de sa bouche et en plus... « _petit copain»_?!

-Tu es qui au juste ? Demanda poliment Angèle.

-April ne t'as pas mise au courant ? Fit Casey faussement étonné.

-Euh, non ?

Jones fit un sourire malin avant d'annoncer :

-Ben, je suis son petit ami!

Angèle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, tandis que Casey observait la jeune journaliste devant la télé.

-Ah, d'ailleurs je te laisse, on va se mater un film !

Le jeune homme bondit sur le canapé auprès d'April, tandis que Donatello sortait de sa chambre, migraineux.

-Hé, Donnie !

La tortue à lunettes leva la tête avant de laisser paraître un faible sourire.

-Ah, Angèle, tu es réveillée ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Plutôt bien grâce à toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'aurais pu y passer.

Donatello réprima un frisson à cette idée morbide.

-Oh, mais je t'en prie, c'est tout à fait normal!

-Et toi, comment ça va? Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse. Angèle se rappelait très bien du visage de Donnie durant l'opération le visage concentré, la sueur perlant sur son front...il avait tout fait pour contenir sa peur.

-Je vais bien, je te remercie !

-Je t'ai apporté des bouquins de la bibliothèque, ils sont dans la cuisine !

-Vraiment ? Fit la tortue agréablement surprise, merci beaucoup je vais les lire tout de suite !

C'est sous l'œil amusé et ravi d'Angèle que Donnie se dirigea comme une fusée hors du salon, son mal de tête miraculeusement soigné.

* * *

April, Vern et Casey étaient maintenant remontés à la surface. Angèle quant à elle avait décidé, au vu de son état de santé, de passer la nuit au repaire, pour la plus grande joie de Michelangelo, avec qui elle avait joué à la console jusqu'à tard le soir. Mais une fois de plus, la jeune femme avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, bien que son bras et ses côtes la faisaient moins souffrir. Elle décida de se lever afin de se promener dans le repaire, voyant si par hasard un des frères était encore debout. Elle se dirigea immédiatement dans le laboratoire de Donatello, qui avait pour habitude de veiller tard, mais celui-ci était endormi sur son clavier. Attendrie, la jeune femme referma doucement la porte afin de ne pas le réveiller et se mit à marcher jusqu'au dojo. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Léonardo en position du lotus (à une heure aussi tardive?). Elle se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers le salon afin de ne pas le perturber dans sa méditation mais...

-Je t'ai entendu. Fit Léonardo d'une voix maligne.

-Mince, et moi qui voulais être la plus discrète possible, annonça Angèle en se dirigeant vers le leader d'un pas hésitant.

-Lorsque tu médites, rien ne t'échappe; les bruits, les mouvements...

-Oui, je vois ça, fit la jeune femme en s'agenouillant douloureusement face au ninja, qui gardait toujours ses yeux fermés.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? Demanda Angèle, curieuse.

-Deux ou trois heures.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

-Trois heures ?

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il amusé, je peux tenir jusqu'à cinq heures.

-Ça alors, et ça te sert à quoi ?

-À m'apaiser, principalement, ou lorsque j'ai une décision importante à prendre, je me mets à méditer. Tu ne fais qu'un avec ton environnement, tu ressens tout autour de toi et surtout...tu es imperturbable.

-Ah oui ? Murmura Angèle en se rapprochant délicatement du leader.

Surpris par l'intonation de sa voix, Léonardo déglutit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait encore ? Non, il devait rester concentré. Même s'il sentait le souffle de la jeune femme, signe qu'elle était très proche de lui. Ses joues se mirent à brûler tandis qu'il sentait les lèvres d'Angèle se poser sur les siennes. Cette fois, la méditation ne pouvait rien y faire, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il fut surpris que celui-ci ne sorte pas de sa poitrine en hurlant. Il saisit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains afin de prolonger ce petit moment d'intimité, il savait qu'il ne devait pas...c'était mal... tomber amoureux était certes la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver, mais également la pire... mais il n'arrivait pas à résister, il se sentait bien. Angèle se sentait elle aussi rougir alors que Léonardo encadrait son visage de ses mains caoutchouteuses afin de lui rendre son baiser. Après tant de souffrance, il provoquait en elle une sensation de bien-être, l'obligeant à se laisser aller et à oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Après un instant, le mutant et l'humaine se séparèrent, Léonardo ouvra alors ses yeux azur, découvrant face à lui une Angèle aux joues rosies, le visage détendu, ce petit moment de tendresse les avaient tous les deux apaisés malgré la terrible journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

-Imperturbable, hein ? Dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Léonardo ne répondit que par un rire gêné. La jeune femme se releva maladroitement, accompagnée par le leader.

-Je...désolée, balbutia-t-elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Puis elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, sans se retourner, prenant conscience de la situation.

Le leader regardait Angèle quitter le dojo, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait apprécié ce baiser de la part de la jeune femme, cela le réconfortait. Ce petit moment qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux le rendait plus sûr de lui, plus..."homme". Mais la peur le rongeait, à présent il en était certain: il était tombé amoureux d'Angèle Street.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Angèle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle souffrait nettement moins que la veille.

-Angèle ? Je peux entrer? Demanda Donatello.

-Oui, bien sûr ! .

La tortue au bandeau violet fit son apparition dans la chambre, un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

-Salut Angèle, je viens voir comment tu vas.

-Ça commence à aller beaucoup mieux !

-Content de l'apprendre !

Mais la jeune femme voyait que Donnie avait quelque chose à lui demander.

-Il y a un problème?

-En fait, je me demandais si tu comptais rester un peu avec nous ?

Surprise par la question, Angèle répondit, troublée:

-Euh oui je comptais passer la journée ici, sauf si ça vous dérange, je...

-Oh non, non, non, pas du tout au contraire ! Coupa Donatello. L'autre cinglé vient d'arriver et il me fout ma trouille, avoua-t-il sans gêne.

-Qui ça, Casey ? Demanda la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, il est fêlé ce type ! Mais Raph a l'air de l'apprécier alors...

Angèle riait intérieurement de la réaction de la tortue au bandeau violet.

-Bon, Michelangelo a préparé le petit déjeuner, si tu as faim !

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Angèle écarta la couette afin de sortir du lit. Avant même qu'elle ne pose un pied dans le salon, elle sentit la bonne odeur de crêpe qui ravit son estomac à l'avance. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine où Splinter et ses quatre fils ainsi que Casey étaient réunis. Elle leur adressa un bonjour timide, ses joues se mettant à rougir alors qu'elle croisait le regard de Léonardo.

-As-tu bien dormi, mon enfant ? Demanda poliment Splinter.

-Très bien, merci, je n'ai pas eu mal de la nuit, assura-t-elle.

-Par contre aujourd'hui, tu vas morfler poupée ! Clama Casey.

-Hé ! Protesta Raphael en donnant un coup douloureux sur l'épaule de Jones, un peu de respect !

Angèle pouffa de rire, Raphael était l'être le plus grossier qu'elle connaissait, respectueux, certes, mais grossier! Donatello se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Il serait préférable que tu prennes une douche ce matin, il faut nettoyer tes plaies.

-Quoi ? Mais, ça va me faire un mal de chien !

-C'est fort probable mais tu n'as pas le choix, et puis l'eau chaude te soulagera.

-Je peux venir te donner un coup de main si tu veux, fit Casey avec un sourire entendu.

Tandis que Léonardo manquait de s'étouffer avec sa crêpe sous l'œil amusé de Michelangelo, Raphael se mit à pester :

-Mais il va la boucler celui-là !

-Relax, je blaguais...

Après un bon petit déjeuner qui avait requinqué le petit monde, Mikey s'en allait à la recherche d'un nouveau repaire tandis qu'Angèle pénétrait dans la salle de bain, accompagnée par Donatello. Quant à Raphael et Casey, ils se livraient à un petit entraînement « amical... ».

-Ça ira, merci Donnie, je risque de prendre un peu de temps alors ne te fait pas de soucis si tu ne me vois pas arriver.

-Compris ! Affirma le mutant, je vais rejoindre Michelangelo, si tu as un problème, Léonardo est en train de méditer et Splinter est dans le salon. Puis il referma la porte derrière lui que la jeune femme verrouilla.

Elle soupira de douleur, tandis qu'elle enlevait son débardeur pour dévoiler son pansement soigneusement confectionné par Donatello. Précautionneusement, elle le décolla, lui arrachant au passage une belle grimace. Puis elle retira le pansement qui se trouvait sur son bras. Elle resta là, à se contempler durant plusieurs minutes. Puis elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était laide, elle allait avoir ces cicatrices toute sa vie et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

- _Maman_...murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Oui, c'était une mère dont elle avait besoin en ce moment même. Elle avait besoin de se confier, de pleurer sur une épaule, qu'on lui dise d'une voix douce que tout allait bien se passer, qu'on serait toujours là pour elle, en toutes circonstances. C'est donc le cœur rempli de chagrin qu'elle se déshabilla pour pénétrer dans la douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur ses plaies brûlantes et douloureuses. Elle se savonna, en évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de frotter sur ses plaies, puis elle quitta la douche en prenant soin de tamponner avec la serviette. Elle ne quittait la salle d'eau qu'un peu plus tard. Splinter, voyant qu'elle en avait fini avec sa toilette, l'interpella.

-Angèle, mon enfant, pourrais-je te parler un instant ?

Angèle s'approcha, silencieuse, vers le vieux maître.

-J'ai fais un tour dans l'ancien laboratoire de Sacks, il y a quelques jours de cela, et j'ai trouvé ceci.

Splinter extirpa soigneusement les photographies de son kimono puis les tendit à Angèle. Elle posa la main sur sa bouche, reconnaissant sa mère, belle et souriante, comme dans ses souvenirs.

-Oh mon...

Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Splinter se plaça près d'elle, une main affectueuse sur l'épaule.

-Je sais à quel point ta mère te manque, Angèle, mais à défaut d'avoir une mère, tu as une seconde famille.

La jeune femme leva des yeux larmoyants vers le vieux rat.

-Merci, fit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Alors qu'elle examinait le visage de sa défunte mère, elle remarquait quelque chose briller en arrière-plan. Elle s'essuya les yeux, croyant rêver et rapprocha ses yeux de la photo.

-Ce n'est pas possible...murmura-t-elle.

-Il y a un problème, Angèle ?

-Je...je ne sais pas si c'est un problème ou une solution...

Curieux, Splinter s'approcha lui-même du cliché.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda celui-ci.

-C'est la tortue d'émeraude que ma mère m'a léguée à sa mort.

* * *

 _Et voilà, neuvième chapitre clos ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Malgré que j'ai adoré l'écrire, je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite du résultat final, par rapport à certaines tournures de phrases...En comparaison avec mes autres chapitres je veux dire! Nous commençons à avancer un peu plus dans l'intrigue à présent et je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura quelques rebondissements dans les prochains chapitres ! Je vous dis donc à la prochaine et portez-vous bien !_

~ _ **Nifelheim**_


	10. La tortue brillera de mille feux

_Bonjour, bonjour, bienvenus dans ce dixième chapitre ! Si vous avez apprécié la scène du baiser dans le chapitre 9, vous ne serez pas déçu de ce chapitre-ci ! Ça va un peu tourner en romance. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : LA TORTUE BRILLERA DE MILLES FEUX**

Angèle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces à la surface, la photographie à la main, suivie de près par Michelangelo, lancé à sa poursuite, inquiet qu'elle quitte le repaire ainsi. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas, elle ne sentait plus son cœur battre, l'air frais de l'hiver lui fouettait le visage, donnant à ses joues un teint cramoisi. Elle tapa le code à toute allure avant de monter les marches de son immeuble quatre par quatre et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec précipitation. Elle posa les yeux sur la fameuse tortue que sa mère lui avait cédée à sa mort puis la compara avec le cliché entre ses mains. Oui, c'était bien la même tortue que sur la photo. Michelangelo se tenait au pas de la porte, posant les mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle.

-Angèle...ne...me...fais...plus...jamais...courir comme ça ! Souffla Mikey.

Angèle s'agenouilla face à la petite tortue d'émeraude, le regard fixe. Elle la saisit délicatement dans ses mains tremblantes, elle avait oublié à quel point cette statue faisait son poids !

Elle l'examina sous tous les angles avant de repérer sur le plastron de porcelaine, un petit trou soigneusement rebouché par un infime fragment d'émeraude. Elle secoua précautionneusement la tortue près de son oreille pour y entendre un fluide se déplacer, faisant agrandir de stupéfaction les yeux de la jeune bibliothécaire.

-Non...murmura-t-elle.

-Angèle ?! l'interpella une voix.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, manquant de faire tomber la statue. Debbie se trouvait en face d'elle, dans sa tenue de pyjama ridiculement rose. Michelangelo se figea, en espérant que la colocataire d'Angèle ne s'aperçoive de rien.

-Debbie...commença la jeune femme.

-Mais où étais-tu passée ! Tu sais que j'étais à deux doigts d'appeler les flics ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi !

-J'ai eu quelques soucis, expliqua la jeune femme.

Prise au dépourvu, Debbie esquissa une terrible grimace d'incompréhension.

- _Quelques soucis ?_ Tu te moques de moi, Angèle ! Regarde dans quel état tu est ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, enfin !

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Michelangelo commençait sérieusement à suer, entre Debbie qui était à deux doigts de poser les yeux sur lui et la dispute qui commençait à éclore, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Ça ne me regarde pas ? Je peux savoir où tu étais quand je suis venue te chercher l'autre soir ? J'ai attendu plus d'une heure là-bas !

Angèle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Debbie était juste en retard, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Voyant que sa colocataire ne répondait pas, elle secoua la tête, dépitée.

-C'est bon, je me casse, j'en ai marre de tes conneries, Angèle ! Tu disparais sans me prévenir et quand tu reviens, c'est complètement déglinguée ! De toute façon j'en ai ma claque de cet appart' pourri !

Puis elle quitta tristement le salon. Michelangelo pouvait enfin souffler. Voyant que son amie affichait une mine défaitiste, la tortue au bandeau orange se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire réconfortant sur son visage rond.

-Hé, ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, elle n'était plus en sécurité ici, la rassura Michelangelo.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans grande conviction puis tous deux retournaient au repaire, la tortue d'émeraude dans les mains.

* * *

Léonardo faisait les cent pas en attendant le retour de Michelangelo et Angèle. Lorsqu'enfin la tortue au bandeau orange poussa la lourde porte de fer, le leader croisa les bras, furieux.

-Où est Angèle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Léo, ne lui en veut pas, la défendit Mikey, elle avait une très bonne raison de quitter le repaire...

-C'est moi qui en jugerais.

Michelangelo se tourna vers la jeune femme, cachée derrière sa carapace pour lui souffler, navré :

-Désolé Ange, on dirait que tu vas t'en prendre plein la tête.

La bibliothécaire déglutit, puis, après un dernier regard, le benjamin se dirigea confusément vers le dojo, pour ne pas avoir à subir la dispute des deux camarades, dévoilant une Angèle qui serrait sa tortue d'émeraude dans ses bras, intimidée par le regard lourd de reproches de Léonardo. Angèle s'avança d'un pas craintif vers le leader au bandeau bleu, dont le regard de glace la transperçait de part en part.

-C'est bon tu peux y aller, je suis prête, dit-elle d'une petite voix, redoutant les éclats de voix de la tortue.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Demanda-t-il, furieux, son regard froid perçant celui de la jeune femme, qui baissa immédiatement le regard.

Angèle n'osait pas le regarder en face, trop intimidée par l'intonation de sa voix.

-Je...je suis allée jusqu'à mon appartement, répondit-elle timidement, en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Tu es complètement inconsciente ! Aurais-tu oublié que Sacks et Shredder sont à notre recherche ? Le sort que tu as dû subir la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit ?

Interpellés par les cris provenant du salon, les trois frères passèrent discrètement la tête afin d'observer la scène, surpris que Léonardo se dispute ainsi avec Angèle.

-Je...je suis désolée, Léo, fit la jeune femme dont une larme commençait à longer sa joue rosie par la honte et la culpabilité, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, mais...

-Mais quoi ? Questionna le leader en croisant les bras, furieux.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette tortue.

Angèle brandit sa statue, sous le regard perplexe de Léonardo.

-Et bien entendu, ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain, que quelqu'un t'accompagne ? Ce pauvre Michelangelo a peiné à se lancer à ta poursuite pour pouvoir te protéger !

-Je...je voulais en avoir le cœur net, je devais savoir, se justifia Angèle, sa voix devenant de plus en plus aiguë.

Léonardo ressentait un pincement au cœur en voyant la jeune femme ainsi troublée, mais il devait se montrer ferme avec elle, après tout, il devait la protéger, comme il protégeait ses frères.

-Je suis désolée, Léo, tu as raison, c'était stupide de prendre le risque pour une statue ridicule, s'excusa la jeune femme, qui se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Le visage du leader se mit alors à changer, son regard furieux se transforma en regard de pitié.

-Angèle, ne pleure pas comme ça, voyons, dit-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

-Je...j'aurais dû te demander avant, je suis désolée.

Bien qu'hésitant, le leader approcha sa main verte de celle de la jeune femme, qu'il saisit délicatement. Angèle releva ses yeux larmoyants, surprise par ce geste inattendu.

Gênés par ce spectacle, les trois frères retournèrent à leurs occupations.

-Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, mais c'est pour ton bien, tu le sais...

La jeune femme commençait à reprendre ses esprits, ses larmes diminuant en quantité, tandis qu'il lui adressait un sourire calme.

-Mets-toi à ma place, tu disparais comme ça d'une minute à l'autre sans rien nous dire, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, serrant la main du leader, soulagée que les réprimandes s'arrêtent là.

-Tu es revenue, c'est tout ce qui compte, mais ne t'avise plus de faire un coup pareil, ou je serais beaucoup moins clément !

Léonardo revint à la réalité, posant ses yeux azur sur la statue que portait Angèle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

Angèle baissa la tête sur sa tortue d'émeraude.

-Je ne suis pas sûre mais...je crois que c'est le mutagène disparu...

-Quoi ? Dit doucement Léonardo, celui que ta mère aurait soi-disant caché ?

La jeune femme extirpa la photographie de sa poche.

-Regarde, c'est la même que sur la photo. Mais je voudrais demander à Donatello pour être sûre.

Léonardo adressa un signe de tête à la jeune femme avant de l'accompagner au laboratoire de Donnie.

Le ninja scientifique se leva de sa chaise, curieux, faisant comme si il n'avait rien suivit de la dispute.

-Un problème, Léo ?

-Donnie, Angèle a ramené cette statue de chez elle, elle pense que le mutagène pourrait être caché à l'intérieur.

Donatello remonta ses lunettes avant de tendre les mains afin de saisir la statue.

-Très intéressant, dit-il, il y a effectivement un fluide en mouvement à l'intérieur ! Je vais regarder ça de plus près !

-Tu imagines si c'est vraiment le mutagène ? Intervint Angèle, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien en faire ?

-Oh, on peut faire un tas de choses avec le mutagène, répondit Donnie avec un sourire rêveur, ce serait formidable qu'il s'agisse bel et bien de lui.

-Je peux te demander une faveur s'il te plaît, Donatello ?

-Bien entendu !

-Essaye de ne pas l'abîmer...c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère, tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr, tu peux me faire confiance, Angèle, lui assura Donnie avec un sourire confiant.

* * *

Tandis que Donnie travaillait sur la tortue d'émeraude, Angèle observait Raphael et Casey en plein entraînement. Elle leur avait parlé de la statue.

-Et tu es sûre que c'est bien ça ? Demanda Raphael en bloquant avec son bras un coup de crosse de Jones.

-J'en suis quasiment sûre il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de cette tortue...

-Et ben poupée, t'as de drôles de décorations chez toi ! Fit Casey en s'abaissant pour éviter un coup de poing de Raphael, il n'y a rien de plus laid que les tortues !

-J'préfère être une tortue plutôt que d'avoir ta tête de veau ! Lâcha Raphael.

Angèle haussa les épaules et continua d'assister à l'entraînement des deux camarades.

Tous deux se complétaient lors du combat: Raphael optait pour la brutalité tandis que Casey misait plus sur son agilité et sa rapidité. Aucun des deux ne montrait de signes de fatigue, malgré la sueur qui perlait sur leur front. La jeune femme observa plus attentivement Jones. Il n'était pas très grand par rapport à Raphael, mais il avait l'air musclé et semblait expérimenté.

Léonardo observait leur entraînement depuis la cuisine. Plus Casey passait du temps au repaire, plus il lui faisait confiance. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un Raphael numéro deux, en plus grossier et en moins bien éduqué, mais il n'était pas mauvais et il se battait pour la juste cause. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge : minuit vingt. Il fut surpris de constater qu'Angèle était encore au repaire.

-Angèle ?

Ainsi interpellée, la jeune femme se retourna.

-Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?

La jeune femme se figea. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, elle venait de se disputer avec Debbie et elle ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle.

-Oh, eh bien, tu sais, Debbie et moi avons eu un petit différent, alors...

La tortue au bandeau bleu sourit, amusée.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais te chercher des couvertures.

-Merci, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire gêné.

* * *

Tandis que les guerriers ninjas s'entraînaient jusqu'à tard le soir, Angèle regardait la télévision dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit et grelottant. L'hiver était rude et le froid qui parcourait les égouts se faisait grandement ressentir. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour survivre toute la nuit avec ce froid glacial. Même pour les garçons, ils avaient beau avoir la peau dure, l'hiver ne devait pas être facile à vivre pour eux !

Mais alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle sentit une agréable chaleur se poser sur ses épaules. Elle leva la tête pour apercevoir l'aîné de la famille la couvrir d'une épaisse couette avec un grand sourire.

-La nuit va être dure pour toi ici, dit-il calmement en prenant place auprès de la jeune femme qui lui laissa une petite place auprès d'elle.

-Oui mais ce sera toujours moins froid que dans mon appartement, répliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pensant à Debbie.

-D'un autre côté, il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille, si le clan des Foot décidait d'attaquer ton appartement, il s'en prendrait à elle.

Angèle s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la couette.

-Oui, c'est certain, mais je m'en veux de lui mentir.

Malgré l'épaisseur de la couverture, la jeune femme continuait de trembler. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Léonardo. Il regarda de gauche à droite, gêné, avant d'attirer Angèle à lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Tu vas mourir de froid à ce rythme-là, alors ne discute pas !

Le leader resserra l'étreinte de la couette en enroulant ses bras autour de la jeune bibliothécaire. Décidément, Léonardo n'avait pas fini de la surprendre, il était plus qu'attentionné avec elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans le dojo. Malgré tout, le leader restait indécis. Bien sûr il aurait souhaité avoir une relation avec Angèle, mais ça n'était pas si simple...lui était un mutant, elle une humaine, il ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de malsain, alors il veillait sur elle comme il le pouvait. Mais il avait un mal fou à se contrôler. Il avait tellement apprécié le baiser de la dernière fois, il aurait voulu recommencer encore et encore.

Angèle était totalement perturbée par la nouvelle initiative de Léonardo. Elle appréciait cette nouvelle sensation de chaleur qu'il lui apportait. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? La jeune femme pensait pourtant qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils aient une relation...alors pourquoi la torturait-il ainsi ? Se rendait-il compte à quel point c'était agréable d'être serrée dans ses bras? Certainement pas, sinon il n'aurait pas fait ce geste. Elle leva la tête afin de dévisager le leader. Comment pouvait-on être aussi élégant en étant une tortue mutante ? Et pourquoi se posait-elle autant de questions?

-J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

-Non, c'est juste que...c'est gentil de ta part, merci.

Au fil de la soirée, Angèle s'endormait paisiblement dans les bras du leader, elle ne tremblait plus. Il restait un moment à la regarder dormir, avant que le sommeil ne s'empare également de lui, lui faisant fermer les yeux pour de bon. Michelangelo, voyant de la lumière dans la chambre d'amis, avait décidé de passer la tête par la porte, se retenant à grande peine de pousser un cri d'attendrissement. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se hâta d'allumer une bougie, afin de laisser une source de luminosité, puis il éteignit la lumière avant de disparaître dans sa propre chambre, surexcité.

* * *

Léonardo fut réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par le froid, en effet, il ne s'était pas glissé sous les couvertures et était toujours en position assise, Angèle s'étant endormie sur son plastron de bambou inconfortable. Il tenta de se relever en soulevant délicatement la tête de la jeune femme, qui grommela avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix endormie.

-Je vais dormir dans ma chambre, quelle question, murmura-t-il.

-Ah mais non ! Je vais mourir de froid ici ! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Demanda le leader en redoutant la réponse de la jeune femme.

-Reste avec moi, l'implora-t-elle.

Évidemment, c'était ce qu'il redoutait. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner à une vitesse alarmante.

-Angèle...ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée...

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Tous les deux on...on est attirés l'un par l'autre, ça ne serait pas correct de passer la nuit ensemble, c'est tout !

-Mais enfin Léo on a assez de self-control pour pouvoir passer une nuit à deux sans que ça dérape ! On n'est pas des animaux ! Enfin, en partie...

Léonardo sourit, amusé. La voyant ainsi lui faire les yeux doux, il commença à retirer son équipement ainsi que ses chaussures avant de déclarer :

-C'est bon, t'as gagné.

Il se faufila sous la couette et resserra une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de la couverture d'Angèle, la protégeant ainsi du froid, son visage explorant les yeux de la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui.

-Désolée, Léonardo, si j'avais pu dormir là-haut, je l'aurais fait, mais c'était trop angoissant pour moi de rester avec Debbie.

-C'est bon, Angèle, ça va aller, rendors-toi.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement, contrairement à Léonardo qui restait éveillé plusieurs minutes. C'était vraiment _très_ perturbant pour lui. La flamme de la bougie se reflétait sur le visage fatigué d'Angèle. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il devait juste...non ! Il devait se ressaisir ! Elle lui faisait confiance, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de craquer. Mais son petit cou aussi l'appelait... sa bouche était toute proche il avait juste à se rapprocher et...

À ce moment-là, Angèle ouvra ses yeux verts, observant le visage confus de la tortue au bandeau bleu, brusquement ramené à la réalité.

«Ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas Angèle...» se disait-elle. La jeune femme était totalement déstabilisée.

«Tiens bon, Léo...» se disait le leader, « Ferme juste les yeux et... »

-Hum, un petit bisou ça ne peut pas faire de mal, non ? Demanda timidement Angèle.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Angèle.

-S'il te plaît, Léonardo...

-Non...

La jeune femme affichait un sourire taquin tandis qu'elle se rapprochait subtilement de la tortue mutante au bandeau bleu.

-Angèle...supplia presque le leader, désespéré.

Mais c'était trop tard, une fois de plus, la jeune femme avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la tortue, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il était à la fois furieux et désireux, il lui rendit tout de même passionnément son baiser. Angèle avait raison, cela ne faisait pas de mal un peu de tendresse après tout. Après de longues secondes, la jeune femme voulu se retirer, mais Léonardo n'était pas d'accord avec ça ! Les rôles s'inversaient tandis qu'il serrait la jeune femme contre lui.

-Stop. Murmura Angèle. Léo, si on continue, ça va _vraiment_ déraper.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu as compris ? Fit Léonardo, furieux et frustré de s'être fait avoir.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire joueur avant de déclarer :

-Tu peux toujours rêver !

Puis elle se retourna, laissant un leader aux yeux exorbités par la surprise.

* * *

 _Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce dixième chapitre (déjà?). J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le chapitre 11 ! Je vous y attends avec plaisir ! Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et, comme d'habitude, portez-vous bien !_

 _Cowabunga !_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**


	11. Changement d'adresse

_Co...wa...bun...gaaa tout le monde ! Ah, enfin nous y sommes, le chapitre 11. Il y aura de l'humour (oui je suis quelqu'un de très drôle! Comment ça, "non"?), de l'amour, de la joie, des regrets et...du suspense ! Ce chapitre est une véritable montagne russe à lui tout seul haha. Je tiens à vous remercier de me soutenir et de m'encourager, vous êtes tous simplement les meilleurs, j'adore écrire cette fic (combien de fois j'ai pu vous le dire?) et je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle vous plaise, parmi vous tous, formidables lecteurs, il y a Miss Homme enceinte 2 (ma première fan, yeah!), Stelly, Saynaa et wolfjade, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez, vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant suivre ma fic et que je ne vous décevrai pas ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite comme d'habitude, une agréable lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : CHANGEMENT D'ADRESSE**

Angèle ouvrit les yeux au petit matin. L'absence de l'aura bienveillante signifiait que Léonardo s'était déjà levé. Elle se mit à bailler et à s'étirer, puis quitta le lit, toujours enroulée dans l'immense couette. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, où Michelangelo préparait ses fameuses crêpes. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme arriver, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Pff, j'crois pas avoir commandé un rouleau de printemps?

-Mmmh...

En temps normal, Angèle aurait rit ouvertement à cette petite blague matinale, mais elle était encore à moitié endormie tandis qu'elle avalait le verre de jus d'orange que lui avait tendu Michelangelo.

-Alors, cette partie de jambes en l'air cette nuit, c'était comment ?

L'effet fut immédiat, Angèle recracha le contenu de son verre en manquant de s'étouffer, sous les rires enfantins de Michelangelo. Plus réveillée que jamais, les joues brûlantes, elle regarda le benjamin, ahurie.

-Mais ça va pas de sortir des trucs pareils !

-Roooh, c'est bon Ange, je sais que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble !

-Et alors ? C'est pas parce qu'on a dormi dans le même lit qu'il s'est forcément passé quelque chose, on n'est pas des bêtes !

-Pff pourquoi il a dormi avec toi alors ? Pour parler tisane?

-J'avais froid, il est juste gentiment resté avec moi pour me tenir chaud !

-Ouais, et moi j'ai une petite idée de comment il t'a réchauffée !

La jeune femme balança un torchon dans la figure de Mikey, tout en éclatant de rire.

-Donc, reprit le benjamin, moitié sérieux, moitié moqueur, tu es en train de me dire que toi et Léo, vous avez passé une nuit ensemble sans rien faire alors que ça fait quelques temps que vous vous tournez autour ?

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

-Et tu me certifies qu'il ne s'est _absolument_ rien passé ?

-Ouais.

-Rien de rien ?

Au fil de ses questions, la jeune femme se sentait devenir de plus en plus rouge.

-C'est quoi toutes ces questions ! Est-ce que je te demande moi, pourquoi à ton âge tu dors encore avec un doudou?

-Hé, mon doudou n'a rien à voir là-dedans, laisse-le en dehors de tout ça ! Contesta Mikey.

Léonardo arrivait dans la cuisine, accompagné de Raphael et Donatello.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à gueuler du matin, tous les deux ! Grogna Raphael.

-Oh oh, attention, Godzilla est dans la place...fit Angèle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit Godzilla ?

-On ne veut pas le savoir, Raph, le coupa Donatello.

Tandis que tous les cinq prenaient leur petit déjeuner, le leader observait la jeune femme emmitouflée dans la couette, les cheveux ébouriffés et le teint fatigué.

-Debbie a quitté ton appart' ? Demanda-t-il en mordant dans un morceau de crêpe.

-Normalement, oui, elle partait ce matin, répondit-elle, une boule se formant dans le creux de son estomac.

-Tu vas enfin être tranquille, fit remarquer Donnie, tu auras ta petite intimité.

-Oui, mais vous pourrez me rendre visite quand vous voudrez, parce que je vais me sentir très seule là-haut.

-Trop cool, on fera des soirées pizza ! S'exclama Mikey.

* * *

Une fois le petit déjeuner achevé, Raphael étira ses bras musclés avant de demander :

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le déménagement ?

-Donnie, Mikey, commença Léonardo, vous vous occuperez de nous trouver un endroit où habiter. Raph et moi commencerons à rassembler nos affaires, il faut que l'on quitte cet endroit au plus vite.

-Mais les égouts sont immenses ! On n'y arrivera jamais à deux ! Se plaignit Michelangelo.

-Je viens avec vous, je veux aider aussi ! Décida Angèle.

-Bon, d'accord, approuva Léonardo, soyez prudents.

Tandis que Léonardo et Raphael préparaient leurs affaires, ainsi que ceux de leurs frères, Donnie, Mikey et Angèle quittaient le repaire à bord du Shellraiser, longeant les cours d'eau des égouts, se perdant à maintes reprises. Après plus d'une heure de route à travers les rivières souillées, les trois amis virent plusieurs voûtes de pierres menant à des endroits spacieux, où se rejoignaient les sources d'eaux sales. Donatello coupa le moteur.

-On va commencer par ici, il y a l'air d'avoir de nombreuses pièces.

-Ouah, c'est hyper grand ! S'exclama Michelangelo.

-Séparons-nous, proposa Donatello. Voyons, si nous pouvons emménager ici. Angèle tu vas à l'est, Mikey à l'ouest et moi au nord !

-Euh, c'est par où l'ouest ? Demanda le benjamin, sous le regard désespéré de Donnie.

-À gauche si tu préfères ! Se moqua Angèle.

Donatello abaissa ses lunettes mécaniques afin d'examiner les moindres recoins de l'immense salle. Le sol était plus clair que dans leur repaire actuel, quelques filets d'eau longeaient ses rainures et il y avait la présence de nombreuses arcades qui séparaient plusieurs pièces.

-Oh ouais ! S'exclama Michelangelo, ici on pourrait mettre le canapé, et là, la télé et la petite chambre d'amis par là et...WAHOU, la salle de bain ici, avec un méga jacuzzi que mon grand frère préféré va nous construire, hein, Donnie ?

Angèle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme de Mikey, il courait partout comme un enfant en clamant chacune de ses idées, faisant tourner la tête à Donatello.

-C'est vrai que c'est super ici, c'est beaucoup plus grand que votre repaire actuel. Admit Angèle.

-Oui, approuva Donatello, il est vrai que je verrais bien mon labo ici.

-Tu rigoles ? Intervint Michelangelo. Il y a au moins une vingtaine d'écrans dans ton labo, tu ne vas quand même pas tous les ramener ici !

-Bien sûr que si ! Et je pourrais même en rajouter avec tout l'espace qu'on a!

Angèle pouffa de rire, il était vrai qu'avec tous les gadgets de Donatello, les frères allaient avoir du fil à retordre. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures dans cette partie des égouts, où Donnie exécutait toutes sortes de tests, vérifiant la stabilité des murs, faisant des croquis des différentes pièces où il imaginait l'emplacement des meubles.

-Bon, on va prévenir les autres ? Proposa enfin Mikey.

-Oui, allons-y, cet endroit me semble parfait.

Les trois camarades se précipitèrent jusqu'au van afin de prévenir Raphael, Léonardo et Splinter de leur nouvelle trouvaille.

* * *

Alors que Léonardo et Splinter étaient en train de méditer, Michelangelo débarqua comme un boulet de canon dans le dojo, surexcité.

-Léo, père ! On a trouvé ! On a trouvé notre nouveau chez nous !

-Quoi, déjà ? Fit Léonardo surpris, en ouvrant un œil.

-Ben ouais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! On ne chôme pas nous !

-Je suis curieux de voir ça, dit Splinter avec un sourire amusé, nous commencerons l'emménagement dès demain, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Angèle, mon enfant, te serait-il possible de nous aider dans notre déménagement ?

-Bien entendu, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Affirma la jeune femme avec enthousiasme.

Angèle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge du repaire; il allait être plus de vingt trois heures. Elle était épuisée par tout ce remue-ménage, ils avaient passé toute la journée à errer dans les égouts et cela avait grandement épuisé le petit monde.

Splinter, remarquant la mine fatiguée de la jeune femme, n'hésita pas à lui proposer une nouvelle fois de passer la nuit au repaire. Gênée, Angèle accepta tout de même, étant beaucoup trop épuisée pour faire la route jusque chez elle. Pizzas, sodas et séries étaient de la partie ce soir-là. Ne pouvant rester éveillée plus longtemps, la jeune femme se retira, après le quatrième épisode de _Lost._ Elle enfila son T-shirt blanc, beaucoup trop grand pour elle mais qui lui servait de chemise de nuit à défaut de servir de T-shirt et plongea sous sa couette avant de soupirer de soulagement et de fermer ses yeux fatigués.

* * *

 _Angèle se retrouvait enfermée dans une immense cage totalement vide, placée dans une salle étrangement blanche, sa cheville étant fermement maintenue par une chaîne en acier. Elle entendait des échos de bruits de pas lointains. Non...ça ne pouvait pas recommencer...Prise de panique, elle tirait sur sa chaîne, tout en hurlant à pleins poumons : « Au secours ! Venez m'aider ! » Mais plus elle criait, plus l'étau à sa cheville se resserrait. Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite et fut horrifiée du spectacle : les quatre frères gisaient sur le sol, le sang dégoulinant de leurs bras, laissant une mare rouge au-dessous de leurs corps inertes. Angèle pleura, désespérée et apeurée. Puis la forme en face d'elle parut plus nette et les bruits de pas cessèrent. Devant elle se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts olive, habillée d'une blouse blanche. « Maman ? » fit Angèle sans y croire. Sa mère se trouvait face à elle, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. « Je vais te sortir d'ici, ma chérie, prends ma main. » Celle-ci tendit sa main, mais Angèle ne pouvait pas l'attraper, elle était beaucoup trop éloignée, elle avait beau tirer sur ses chaînes, elle n'y parvenait pas. « Tu es trop loin, maman, rapproches-toi ! » Wendy se rapprocha, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer. Son visage se figea, son sourire s'estompa et du sang apparut au niveau de son abdomen. Lorsqu'elle s'écroula sur le sol, sous les pleurs frénétiques de sa fille, faisant se resserrer de plus belle l'étau à sa cheville, elle laissa apparaître derrière elle un homme en costume noir, les cheveux grisonnants et les mains couvertes de sang, l'une tenant vigoureusement un poignard ensanglanté. Il regarda Angèle de ses yeux noirs. « Maintenant, c'est à ton tour. » Alors que Sacks s'approchait lentement de la jeune femme, en prenant bien soin d'enjamber le cadavre de sa mère, Angèle se mit à hurler effrayée, les larmes longeant ses joues, tandis qu'elle essayait de tirer lamentablement sur la solide chaîne qui la maintenait prisonnière. Elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses bras, et lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle fut horrifiée de constater que ses cicatrices étaient rouvertes, le sang coulant sur le sol immaculé de sa cage. L'homme attrapa la jeune femme par le cou, avant de la transpercer du regard et d'enfoncer le poignard entre ses côtes._

Angèle sortit de son sommeil en sursaut, ses pupilles se contractant par la brutalité du réveil. Des larmes coulaient inconsciemment sur ses joues, sa respiration était haletante, et elle commençait sérieusement à trembler. Elle resta plusieurs minutes assise dans son lit, essayant de chasser ces images de cauchemar de sa tête. Elle décida enfin de se lever afin de se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de fondre en larmes, serrant le lavabo entre ses mains. Ce rêve était tellement atroce. Elle fit couler l'eau froide avant d'en parsemer son visage pâli. Une fois qu'elle eut repris à peu près ses esprits, elle se dirigea dans le couloir afin de retourner dans la chambre d'amis, mais elle se stoppa net. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas, pas après l'affreux cauchemar qu'elle venait d'y faire. Un peu plus loin se trouvait la chambre de Léonardo. Elle hésitait. Ils étaient facilement tentés lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à deux, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas passer le reste de la nuit seule. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle se dirigea face à la chambre du leader. Après deux coups frappés timidement, la jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre. Une agréable odeur de bougie parfumée s'étant répandue à l'intérieur. Angèle remarqua tout de suite qu'il faisait nettement moins froid que dans la chambre d'amis, ce qui la ravi à l'avance. Elle s'approcha prudemment du lit où la tortue sans son bandeau bleu dormait d'un sommeil profond.

-Léo ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, elle posa sa main tremblante sur le bras de la tortue pour le secouer délicatement.

-Léo ! Répéta Angèle.

Le leader ouvrit enfin ses yeux azur, surpris par l'apparition de la jeune femme. Il remarquait qu'elle tremblait, pas de froid, mais de peur.

-Angèle ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Léonardo, se frottant les yeux.

-Je...j'ai fait un cauchemar...est-ce que...je pourrais dormir avec toi...s'il te plaît ?

Le leader soupira. Autant il arrivait que Michelangelo débarque dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, serrant son nounours en peluche dans ses bras, les yeux exorbités, autant l'apparition d'Angèle le surpris au plus haut point.

-Angèle, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu le sais...

-Il n'est pas question de ça, Léonardo ! Je suis morte de trouille et je ne veux pas rester toute seule !

Léonardo réfléchi un moment. Bien que ses capacités de ninja lui offraient un contrôle de soi hors du commun, Angèle échappait à cette aptitude et il ne se sentait pas capable de résister. Mais lorsqu'il voyait la pauvre jeune femme apeurée face à lui, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la rejeter. Il se décala afin de laisser une place et écarta la couverture, invitant Angèle à le rejoindre. Soulagée, elle se glissa sous la couette, dos au leader, qui n'hésita pas à recouvrir la jeune femme de ses bras musculeux, ressentant le doux parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Léonardo pouvait ressentir toute la peur qui émanait d'Angèle, il ne savait pas quel cauchemar elle avait bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état-là, mais cela l'avait drôlement secouée, elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Chuchota celui-ci.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite sur son oreiller. Angèle ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à dormir, elle voulait juste une présence rassurante, ne pas se renfermer sur ce maudit rêve. Léonardo restait perplexe, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, il le savait et elle comptait sur lui pour cette mission. Subtilement, sa main verte parcourait le bras meurtri de la jeune femme, jusqu'à poser la main sur la sienne et la serrer, faisant réagir Angèle. Le contact avec le mutant la rassurait et il le ressentait. Il se rapprocha donc de la jeune femme afin de se serrer contre son corps tremblant. Peu à peu, la peur quittait le corps de la bibliothécaire et les tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Léonardo savait qu'il avait atteint le point du non-retour. Maintenant que leur corps s'embrassait, il ne pouvait plus résister. Il était fatigué de lutter. Il posa délicatement un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme, surprise par cette initiative inattendue. Elle se retourna pour faire face aux yeux bleus lagon du leader.

-Encore un, demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Léonardo hésita un bref instant avant de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans le cou d'Angèle, qui commençait vraiment à apprécier ce petit moment de tendresse. Il remonta sur la joue pour finir par déposer un baiser sur la bouche de la jeune femme, mais il se retira rapidement, de peur de l'offenser. Après tout, si elle était venue le voir, c'était pour trouver un peu de réconfort et non pour se faire tripoter par un mutant. Mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger le moins du monde.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter, murmura-t-elle d'une voix timide mais décidée.

-Tu sais, si je continue, je ne réponds plus de rien, lui dit-il avec un sourire joueur.

Comme pour l'encourager, Angèle se rapprocha de son oreille, avant de lui chuchoter :

-Alors ça, je demande à voir.

Ce fut comme un feu vert pour Léonardo, qui déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de l'humaine tout en la caressant tendrement. Il débuta par le bas du dos pour remonter sous son T-shirt, effleurant la peau à la fois douce et fiévreuse de la jeune femme, qui se laissait emporter par la passion et le désir. Leur corps se frôlait au fur et à mesure de leurs baisers. Le mutant se plaça au-dessus de la jeune femme, le regard à la fois doux et ardent, en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était. Il sentait qu'elle voulait l'aimer toute la nuit tout comme lui le voulait. Après un nouvel échange de baisers et de caresses, ils se laissèrent aller à l'amour.

* * *

Léonardo ouvrit ses yeux brouillés par la fatigue. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec une Angèle endormie et apaisée. Mais son sourire s'estompa bien vite. Ils avaient passé une nuit merveilleuse, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il ressentait une certaine peur : il était amoureux, c'était un fait, mais tout cela pouvait vite se retourner contre eux. Si Sacks venait à l'apprendre, il n'hésiterait pas utiliser cette faiblesse pour les faire souffrir. C'est donc d'un pas peu assuré qu'il se dirigea dans la cuisine. « Foutu instinct animal ! » Pesta-t-il contre lui-même. Mais il savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Ce n'était pas son instinct animal qui l'avait poussé à coucher avec Angèle, c'était bel et bien l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle... Il avait fait une énorme connerie et il avait peur des répercussions. Il aurait dû attendre que _tout ça_ soit fini. Maintenant, il risquait de mettre Angèle en danger.

Il était plus de midi lorsque la jeune femme se réveillait, et elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour quatorze heures. Elle se hâta de se lever et rejoignit sa chambre d'amis afin de s'habiller. Elle tomba face à face avec Raphael, qui la regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

-Oh, salut, Raph, fit-elle innocemment.

-Tu as dormi avec Léo cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Angèle se mit à rougir, non, il n'était quand même pas au courant ?

-Euh...si, comment tu le sais ?

Raphael haussa les sourcils tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

-Parce que ma chambre est juste à côté de la sienne, il va vraiment falloir que vous appreniez à être plus discrets !

La jeune femme se sentait terriblement gênée, ils avaient pourtant été le plus silencieux possible, mais après tout, Raph était un ninja et il devait donc avoir une ouïe plus développée que les êtres humains...

-Oh, j'y crois pas, fit Angèle en se cachant les yeux, honteuse.

-C'est bon, je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits. C'est bien que vous ayez passé le cap, ça me gonflait de voir Léo te tourner autour sans réagir !

Angèle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Lorsque Léonardo sortit du dojo, il aperçut la jeune femme, une main sur la poignée de la porte métallique.

-Angèle ! L'interpella celui-ci.

La jeune femme se retourna.

-Ah, te voilà !

Léonardo se plaça face à sa bibliothécaire avant de lui chuchoter :

-Comment tu te sens ?

Angèle devina qu'il voulait parler de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

-Ça va, Léo, je vais très bien et non, je ne regrette rien ! Ajouta-t-elle en devinant la future question de la tortue qui se sentit instantanément soulagée. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme de son index.

-Nous devrions être plus prudents par rapport à notre relation, si Sacks ou Shredder venaient à l'apprendre...

Angèle comprit immédiatement où Léonardo voulait en venir.

-Tu regrettes, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Je ne regrette rien du tout, affirma Léo, je dis juste qu'il faut être discrets au sujet de notre relation.

Angèle approuva et déposa un baiser sur la joue du mutant.

-Je repasserais après le boulot.

Angèle attendit un instant devant sa porte avant de rentrer la clé à l'intérieur de la serrure.

L'appartement était étrangement vide. Debbie avait définitivement déménagé. C'est le cœur lourd que la jeune femme déposa sa veste de cuir sur la chaise avant de se diriger dans la cuisine afin de se préparer à manger. Elle se sentait triste, Angèle avait toujours détesté rester seule, c'est pourquoi elle avait choisi la vie en colocation. Après avoir avalé son repas, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de changer ses pansements souillés et d'effectuer un brin de toilette. La cicatrice à son bras n'allait vraiment pas être belle. En revanche celle sur le flanc n'allait pas laisser une grosse marque.

Alors qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque, Angèle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Léonardo. Il avait raison, ils devaient apprendre à rester plus discrets. Ils avaient dépassé les limites cette nuit, elle en avait bien conscience, et connaissant Léonardo, il n'allait pas tarder à prendre ses distances pour mieux la protéger, elle devait s'y attendre...

* * *

La famille mutante avait enfin achevé le déménagement, et ils avaient complètement adopté le nouveau « chez eux », beaucoup plus spacieux et plus confortable. Raphael et Léonardo avaient d'ores et déjà transféré plusieurs meubles ainsi que les six lits, grâce à une vieille remorque récupérée et rafistolée par Donatello. Ils ne comptaient même plus le nombre de voyages qu'ils avaient dû faire ! Surtout avec toute l'artillerie du génie de la fratrie...En seulement trois jours, les tortues avaient quasiment fini de tout déménager. Le vendredi soir, Angèle se décida à leur rendre visite, munie d'un petit cadeau. Elle envoya un message à Michelangelo, lui demandant où elle devait se rendre. La réponse ne tarda pas.

 _«Rejoins-nous dans notre nouveau sweet home !»_

Angèle enfila sa veste de cuir, saisit le cadeau des quatre frères qu'elle avait acheté l'après-midi pour fêter leur emménagement, puis quitta son immeuble afin de prendre le bus pour se rendre à une plaque d'égout près de central park. Maintenant que les frères avaient déménagé, le voyage pour se rendre à leur repaire était plus long. Fort heureusement, une fois les égouts atteints, elle n'avait plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes de marche pour s'y rendre.

Comme à son habitude, elle longeait le courant d'eaux usées quand un bruit la fit s'arrêter. Elle regarda de tous les côtés en tendant l'oreille, mais rien. Elle reprit donc son chemin mais un autre son provenant de derrière une colonne de pierre l'interpella. Le cœur battant à toute allure, elle se rapprocha du pilier d'un pas craintif. Ce qu'elle vit derrière lui coupa le souffle...un petit garçon était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant de tout son corps, mais pas n'importe quel petit garçon...celui-ci possédait une peau écailleuse d'un vert bouteille et portait une carapace. Il leva la tête, dévoilant des yeux gris apeurés, avant de déclarer d'une voix faible, qui surprit la jeune femme

-Ne...ne me faites pas de mal...pitié...

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre 11 ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vous l'avais, dit, une vraie montagne russe ! Donc, vous l'aurez remarqué, il y a l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage dans ma fic, mais vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions (promis, je ne mange pas!) Je vous dis à la prochaine, portez-vous bien et COWABUNGA !_

~ _ **Nifelheim**_


	12. Amedeo

_Hey, me revoilà ! Bienvenus dans ce chapitre 12, où Angèle va découvrir ce qu'était cette petite chose verte recroquevillée sur elle-même ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous dis à toute à l'heure en bas de page !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 : AMEDEO**

Dans les couloirs humides des égouts, Angèle s'abaissait près de la petite tortue mutante craintive.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal, lui assura la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

Mais voyant que le petit mutant, qui devait certainement être un mâle d'après son allure, ne se calmait toujours pas, Angèle rapprocha délicatement sa main de la carapace du petit garçon-tortue pour la caresser avec tendresse.

-Tu as l'air gelé ! Fit remarquer la jeune femme. Elle retira son blouson pour le déposer sur les épaules du garçon. La chaleur qu'il ressentit le surpris et le rassura.

Il leva ses yeux gris acier et observa attentivement la jeune femme. Elle portait de nombreux pansements et une cicatrice parcourait tout son bras droit tandis que l'autre était recouvert d'un bandage.

-V...vous...vous n'avez pas peur de moi ? Demanda le petit mutant d'une voix faible.

Angèle lui sourit amicalement, se rappelant de sa toute première réaction lorsqu'elle avait rencontré les quatre frères pour la première fois : _«_ _ _Oh__ _ _mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu!__ _ _Des...des tortues géantes qui parlent c'est pas possible, non. »__

-Si tu savais, plus rien ne peut m'étonner, maintenant. Je m'appelle Angèle. Quel est ton nom? Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

La petite tortue réfléchit, son regard d'acier balayant le sol des égouts.

-Je...je ne me souviens pas...je crois que je n'ai pas de nom...

Angèle observa la tortue avec attention. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici. De plus, elle connaissait une petite famille de mutants qui serait ravie de l'accueillir.

-Viens avec moi, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Le mutant écarquilla ses yeux gris de surprise, il en avait toujours rêvé : être recueilli, que l'on s'occupe de lui, avoir une famille sur qui il pouvait compter et il sentait que l'humaine en face de lui pouvait répondre à ses besoins.

-Vous...vous êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-il sans y croire.

-Bien entendu !

Angèle saisit la petite main verte à trois doigts du mutant, qui se laissa soulever sans trop de résistance, bien qu'hésitant. Sa carapace pesait plus lourd que son corps, ce qui inquiétait grandement la jeune femme, il devait être grandement dénutri.

-Je vais te présenter à quelques amis, dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Non, s'il vous plaît...ils...ils vont avoir peur de moi, les humains ne comprennent pas...

Angèle haussa les sourcils.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que mes amis étaient humains.

* * *

Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Léonardo et Splinter avaient enfin achevé leur déménagement. Ils avaient à présent six chambres, dont une chambre d'amis, quatre salles de bains, une grande cuisine, un dojo plus spacieux, une nouvelle salle d'armurerie et une grande nouveauté : une salle de jeu où trônaient fièrement les trois consoles de jeux, une bibliothèque pour le plus grand plaisir de Donatello et le lecteur de DVD. Michelangelo avait lui-même décoré la pièce. De nombreux rideaux oranges et jaunes étaient accrochés sur les murs afin de cacher la paroi bétonnée des égouts et April leur avait cédé un magnifique tapis bleu turquoise, Casey leur avait refourgué de vieilles couvertures de couleur rouge et Angèle était en train de leur ramener des petites figurines de super-héros qu 'elle s'était procuré dans une boutique spécialisée. La fratrie adorait cette nouvelle pièce aux multiples couleurs.

* * *

Perplexe, la petite tortue suivait la jeune femme à travers les égouts. Elle arriva enfin devant l'entrée aux multiples arcades. Le mutant se cacha derrière son dos, intimidé par la grandeur des lieux, examinant chaque recoin d'un œil effrayé, de peur qu'on lui bondisse dessus ou qu'on lui fasse du mal.

-Les gars ? Je suis là ! Appela Angèle.

Michelangelo fut le premier à l'accueillir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fier de leur nouveau « chez eux ».

-Angèle, te voilà ! Regarde comment c'est trop cool chez nous !

-Mikey, le coupa la jeune femme d'une voix grave, on a un petit souci...

Elle désigna de la tête le petit mutant solidement cramponné a son débardeur, ne laissant apparaître qu'un œil gris derrière son dos.

Le benjamin se figea, puis il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, stoïque, avant de lancer, fou de joie :

-Oh mais il est trop mignon ! Salut toi !

La petite tortue ne tremblait plus, trop surprise par la réaction de la gigantesque tortue mutante au bandeau orange et au collier de coquillages qui lui faisait face.

Les trois autres frères ainsi que Splinter, intrigué par ce soudain éclat de voix de la part du benjamin, arrivèrent au même moment.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Léonardo en constatant l'hyperexcitation de son petit frère.

Il croisa le regard d'Angèle, puis l'œil argenté à moitié caché derrière elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Intéressant, commença Splinter en caressant sa barbe d'un air pensif.

-Les gars, je rêve ou il y a un mini-mutant caché derrière le dos d'Angèle ? Intervint Donatello en remontant ses lunettes d'un air perplexe.

-Il est mort de trouille, se moqua Raphael.

-Ne te moques pas, Raph ! Gronda Angèle, il a froid, il a faim et il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui !

La petite tortue resta figée face aux immenses tortues et au vieux rat. Donatello le terrifiait avec ses multiples fils et bouts de ferrailles qui pendaient sur son plastron ainsi que ses lunettes métalliques relevée sur son crâne vert.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, on ne te fera aucun mal, promis Donatello.

Le petit mutant eut un hoquet de frayeur lorsque la tortue au bandeau violet s'était approché d'un pas.

-On dirait que tu ne lui plais pas, Donnie, fit remarquer Michelangelo avec un sourire taquin.

-Ça ne vous étonne pas plus que ça ! S'exclama Raphael. On a une cinquième tortue mutante en face de nous et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait !

Les éclats de voix de la tortue impulsive avaient effrayé le petit mutant, qui s'était caché le visage dans le dos de la jeune femme, tremblant.

-Raphael, commença Splinter, chaque chose en son temps, ce petit garçon est en mauvais état, nous devons d'abord nous occuper de lui.

-Sors de ta cachette, fit Angèle, ils ne vont pas te manger tu sais. Sauf peut-être celui avec le bandeau rouge ! Lança-t-elle avec un regard désapprobateur envers Raphael, qui lui répondit par une grimace dédaigneuse.

La petite tortue se décala, laissant enfin apparaître son petit corps chétif, habillé d'un drap usé. Splinter eut un sourire nostalgique; ce petit mutant ressemblait trait pour trait à Léonardo lorsque celui-ci était enfant, seuls ses yeux gris le différenciait, ainsi que sa carapace imbibée de chocs en tous genres et de fissures. Il dévisagea chaque tortue, il se sentait tellement petit contrairement à eux qui étaient grands et forts. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage fatigué.

-Est-ce que je vais être aussi fort que vous quand je serais grand ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Les quatre frères se regardaient, flattés et attendris par cette timide initiative.

-Bien sûr p'tit mec ! S'exclama Michelangelo avec ferveur.

-Quel est ton nom, mon garçon ? Demanda calmement Splinter.

-Oh, il n'a pas de nom, intervint Angèle.

-Il va falloir lui en trouver un, dit Donatello avec un sourire paternel.

-Pourquoi pas Pablo ? Fit Michelangelo, comme Pablo Picasso !

-Ou Victor ! Comme Victor Hugo ! Intervint à son tour Donnie, laissant parler son âme de poète.

-Les gars, on se calme, dit posément Léonardo. C'est Angèle qui a découvert ce petit mutant, c'est à elle de décider.

Angèle regarda le leader, surprise, tandis que les trois autres frères attendaient impatiemment sa réponse.

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas Amedeo ? C'était un peintre Italien du dix-neuvième siècle. La jeune femme regarda la petite tortue, lui demandant son avis. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça te plaît ?

Le mutant écarquilla les yeux, un sourire ravi illuminant son visage vert.

-Oh oui alors !

-Non, ça craint, protesta Raphael.

-Alors c'est décidé, fit Léonardo en se rapprochant de la tortue aux yeux gris, tu t'appelleras désormais Amedeo. Voici Michelangelo, Raphael et Donatello. Moi, c'est Léonardo et voici maître Splinter.

Amedeo fit un grand sourire aux tortues géantes, impressionné par leur musculature, leur taille et leur sympathie.

Maître Splinter s'avança d'un pas vers le petit mutant, avant de déclarer, pensif.

-Angèle, je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'héberger Amedeo chez toi pendant quelques temps, afin qu'il se refasse une santé avant de vivre définitivement avec nous dans les égouts.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, gênée, elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les enfants et elle se demandait si elle allait être à la hauteur. Splinter, ayant remarqué ses instants de doutes, lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, Angèle, et puis je suis persuadé qu'il fera un meilleur colocataire que Debbie.

Angèle jeta un œil au petit mutant, qui lui sourit, confiant. Après tout, il avait besoin de son aide.

-D'accord Amedeo, je vais t'accueillir chez moi pendant quelques temps.

Tandis que Michelangelo faisait visiter le repaire au petit mutant, le leader se rapprocha d'Angèle avec un sourire en coin.

-«Amedeo» ? C'est...original comme prénom.

-Pour la petite histoire, Amedeo Modigliani était un disciple du grand Pablo Picasso, entre autres.

-Ouah, fit Léonardo impressionné, tu en sais des choses !

-Je travaille dans une bibliothèque je te rappelle. Ça me semblait approprié sachant qu'il allait devenir _votre_ disciple. Vous allez bien en faire un ninja ?

-Je pense qu'Amedeo va faire partie de la famille maintenant, maître Splinter lui apprendra certainement l'art du ninjutsu.

Léonardo dévisagea la jeune femme, il voyait qu'elle était perturbée.

-Comment ce petit garçon s'est retrouvé à errer dans les égouts ? Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'une expérience de Sacks ? Demanda Angèle.

Tous deux observaient le petit garçon, si maigre et si fatigué, suivre avec difficulté le benjamin de la fratrie.

-Aucune idée, avoua Léonardo. Je pense qu'on n'en saura pas plus pour le moment. Mais Donnie va certainement trouver une explication.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Angèle et Léonardo regardaient Amedeo s'extasier devant autant de salles, la jeune femme en oubliait presque la raison de sa visite.

-Oh, j'allais oublier : tout le monde vous a donné un petit quelque chose pour votre nouveau repaire, alors je vous ai apporté ça.

Elle tendit un sac à Léonardo. Il plongea la main dedans et en sortit une figurine de _Spider-man_ , un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

-Oh, Angèle, il ne fallait pas, merci !

-Je vous en ai ramené quelques unes comme ça.

-C'est très sympa de ta part !

Mais l'attention d'Angèle était vite à nouveau détournée par le nouveau venu.

-Et si Shredder le découvrait ?

-Si ça arrive, crois-moi, nous ferons tout pour le protéger. Il ne lui arrivera absolument rien.

Léonardo examina les pansements de la jeune femme, preuve qu'il avait échoué à sa mission de protection. Mais il savait qu'Angèle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Comment faisait-elle pour supporter encore sa présence après ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Il repensa tout d'abord à ce baiser qu'elle lui avait offert le soir de leur retour au repaire. Puis à celui qui avait eu lieu le lendemain soir et enfin, à la nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Était-elle vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui ? Léonardo, tortue ninja mutante d'un mètre quatre vingt et vivant dans les égouts ? Plutôt que d'un charmant jeune homme humain ? Sans compter que tant que Sacks et Shredder seront de la partie, elle ne sera pas en sécurité. Il devait à tout prix s'éloigner d'elle, ne montrer aucun signe d'affection, de peur que les ennemis s'en rendent compte. Son cœur se déchira à cette pensée. Elle allait lui en vouloir; coucher avec Angèle et s'éloigner d'elle n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et puis tout rentrerait dans l'ordre une fois Sacks et Shredder vaincus, ils pourraient vivre pleinement leur vie sentimentale. Mais devait-il d'abord lui en parler ou s'éloigner petit à petit ? Elle ne comprendrait pas, même s'il donnait les meilleurs arguments du monde, Angèle était têtue et elle ne voudrait pas se priver à cause d'un cinglé en armure.

-Comment vont tes blessures ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Oh, tu sais, je cicatrise vite, quelques fils se sont déjà résorbés. J'ai juste un peu mal de temps en temps, rien de grave.

* * *

Après une visite guidée du repaire, Angèle jugea bon de prévenir April des dernières nouvelles, le temps qu'Amedeo se familiarise avec ses compères. Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie, mais quelque chose la retenait. Elle baissa la tête et aperçut les grands yeux gris de la petite tortue.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui, je vais voir une amie, mais je viens te chercher tout de suite après, promis !

Amedeo fit un sourire timide avant de relâcher la jeune femme, attendrie par le petit mutant. Elle qui n'avait jamais trop apprécié les enfants, elle se surprit à avoir de l'affection envers cette petite chose verte au regard d'acier, ce qui lui semblait improbable !

Angèle quitta les égouts, sentant le vent frais lui fouetter le visage. Elle prit ensuite le bus pour se rendre chez la célèbre journaliste. Elle fut surprise de constater que la magnifique jeune femme se trouvait en pyjama, les cheveux en désordre. Angèle jeta un œil à sa montre, il était plus de minuit.

-Oh, désolée April, j'ai oublié de regarder l'heure.

-Angèle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-Hum, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

La journaliste haussa les épaules, mais écouta tout de même le conseil de la jeune bibliothécaire et s'assit paresseusement sur une chaise en bois, invitant la bibliothécaire à l'imiter.

-Je t'écoute, Angèle, qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire ?

-J'ai rencontré...une petite tortue mutante en me rendant chez les garçons ce soir.

Dans un premier temps, April resta endormie, fixant la jeune femme de ses yeux brouillés. Puis lorsque le message eut atteint le cerveau, elle écarquilla les yeux, de peur d'avoir mal compris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Les garçons hébergent chez eux en ce moment même une petite tortue mutante de huit ans qu'on a baptisé «Amedeo».

April resta plusieurs secondes bouche-bée avant de se lever précipitamment de la chaise en déclarant :

-Je vais nous préparer du café.

Ainsi, Angèle racontait sa rencontre avec le petit mutant. Et d'ailleurs, April l'adorait déjà, elle avait hâte de le rencontrer. Mais Angèle eut également une envie irrémédiable de se confier. Elle discuta donc de Léonardo avec la journaliste, qui avait un point de vue très particulier par rapport à cette probable relation amoureuse.

-Moi, je préfère les humains aux mutants, avait-elle déclaré, mais bon après tout, le coup de foudre n'est pas programmable. Qu'est-ce qu'il te plaît d'ailleurs chez lui, sans vouloir être de mauvaise foi ?

-Je suppose que son sens de l'hospitalité, dans un premier temps, m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Et puis il y a eu cette nuit où on ne parvenaient pas à dormir tous les deux et où on a discuté pendant presque plusieurs heures! À ce moment-là, j'ai appris à le connaître et j'avais vraiment l'impression de parler avec un humain. Et je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse à cet instant...Et toi, comment ça s'est passé avec Casey ? Il n'est pas là d'ailleurs ?

April fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question que lui posait Angèle.

-Non, il est chez lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait ici ?

-Ben...vous êtes ensemble tous les deux non ?

April ne bougeait pas d'un cil, trop surprise par la nouvelle.

-Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?

-Casey, en personne.

April leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée.

-Oh, quel crétin, vociféra-t-elle. Oui on a été ensemble pendant un moment mais on a rompu il y a six ans maintenant.

Angèle eut un rire nerveux, Jones s'était moqué d'elle et elle allait lui faire payer.

-Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, désolée de t'avoir réveillée !

-C'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi à une heure aussi tardive ! Essaie juste de ne pas me faire ce coup-là tous les jours!

* * *

Angèle retourna au repaire. Lorsqu'elle arrivait dans le salon, elle vit Amedeo jouer à la console avec Mikey et Raphael.

-Par contre, il va être difficile pour nous de circuler incognito ! L'un de vous pourrait peut-être m'accompagner pour passer par les toits avec Amedeo pendant que je me rendrais à mon appartement par mes propres moyens ?

Raphael se leva du canapé, faisant s'agrandir de stupéfaction les yeux du petit mutant, impressionné par la stature de la tortue au bandeau rouge.

-C'est bon, la vermine va venir avec moi.

Tandis que la jeune femme prenait le bus pour se rendre chez elle, elle essaya de distinguer l'ombre de Raphael sur les toits, mais elle ne vit rien, il était un très bon ninja et très discret !

-Pourquoi tu as toutes ces cicatrices? Pourquoi ta carapace est fissurée? Tu l'aime bien Angèle? Elle est gentille? On va où? C'est encore loin?

Raphael leva les yeux au ciel, quelle pipelette ce petit mutant, pire que Donatello!

Une fois arrivée à son immeuble, Angèle se dirigea sur son propre toit, où les deux tortues l'attendait patiemment.

-Merci, Raph.

-Non, merci à toi.

Angèle leva la tête, surprise.

-De t'occuper de lui le temps qu'il aille mieux, se justifia Raphael en croisant les bras.

-Oh, c'est normal, on se voit plus tard, j'enverrais des messages à Léo pour vous tenir au courant.

* * *

La première chose qu'avait faite Angèle pour Amedeo était de lui préparer à manger et de lui offrir de la boisson à volonté, le tout devant un film d'animation, qui enchanta au plus haut point le petit garçon, émerveillé devant tant de couleurs. Une fois le repas terminé, elle remplit la baignoire d'eau, intriguant le petit mutant, qui regardait d'un œil inquiet, le liquide transparent couler du robinet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il d'un air peu assuré en voyant une mousse se former à la surface de l'eau.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de l'eau ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais pris de bain, avoua-t-il.

-Tu verras, c'est très agréable.

Une fois le petit mutant plongé dans la baignoire, Angèle saisit un gant afin de frotter la carapace abîmée d'Amedeo, qui s'amusait avec les bulles qui se formaient grâce au bain moussant.

-Pourquoi es-tu en si mauvais état ? Demanda Angèle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Amedeo réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer, déçu.

-Je ne me rappelle plus...

Angèle regardait avec compassion la petite tortue. Il était encore en état de choc, la mémoire allait certainement lui revenir un jour ou l'autre, mais en attendant, elle devait rester patiente.

Une fois le bain terminé, la jeune femme saisit un vieux short de sport gris ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir, trop petit pour elle afin d'habiller le petit mutant. Les manches lui arrivaient presque aux coudes et le short recouvrait les genoux, néanmoins, il était ravi, il était propre et il sentait bon. Amedeo leva ses yeux brillants de reconnaissance vers Angèle, avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

-Merci, Angèle, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

La bibliothécaire ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur, que ce serait-il passé si elle ne l'avait pas découvert ? Elle conduit Amedeo dans son lit avant de lui ramener un chocolat chaud. Le petit mutant était réellement touché face à autant d'attentions. Il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, mais il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été traité comme ça, comme un véritable enfant. Il n'avait ressenti que douleurs et tristesse et il espérait sincèrement que sa mémoire n'allait pas lui revenir en vue de son état...

* * *

 _Ainsi se termine le chapitre 12 ! Alors, dites-moi ce que vous pensez du petit Amedeo ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, comme les autres, merci à vous d'avoir cliqué sur ce douzième chapitre, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13 ! Portez-vous bien en attendant !_

~ _ **Nifelheim**_


	13. Mise au point

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 13, nous apprendrons quelles sont les origines d'Amedeo! (oui déjà, Donnie est très doué, ça ne devrait plus vous étonner! haha) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 : MISE AU POINT**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la découverte d'Amedeo. Shredder, Sacks ou même le clan des Foot n'avaient plus donné aucun signe de vie. Peut-être étaient-ils à leur recherche, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à les localiser, grâce au système de brouillage de Donatello. Et s'ils devaient parcourir tous les égouts de la ville, ils n'avaient pas fini...Ou alors ils préparaient un mauvais plan avant d'entrer en action.

Amedeo avait repris quelques kilos et avait à présent bien meilleure mine. Angèle s'était très bien occupée de lui et il s'était grandement habitué à la présence des quatre tortues. Il avait également fait connaissance avec April, Vern et Casey (qui lui avait attribué le doux surnom de «têtard»). Il appréciait beaucoup Angèle. Il lui arrivait de lui lire des histoires avant de quitter le repaire, mais pas n'importe quelles histoires, car Amedeo était un grand amateur de blagues! Les soirs où Angèle leur rendait visite, elle lui lisait donc une page d'histoires drôles en tous genres avant de s'endormir. Certaines fois, il lui arrivait de fixer la jeune femme, perplexe, avant de déclarer : «Elle n'était pas drôle celle-là», ce qui avait le don d'amuser la bibliothécaire.

Amedeo appréciait grandement taquiner Raphael, qu'il ne voyait jamais rire, et s'amusait donc à lui raconter les blagues que la jeune femme lui comptait la veille. Un jour, il eut la nette impression d'avoir remarqué un début de sourire chez la tortue au bandeau rouge !

Mais la petite tortue mutante était également très curieuse et elle passait énormément de temps en compagnie de Donatello, qui ne l'effrayait plus à présent, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher à tous ses gadgets, sous les réprimandes du génie de la fratrie. «Non, Amé, fais attention, c'est fragile !», «Ne touche à rien, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois !», «Attention, tu vas finir par te blesser !».

En revanche, Amedeo était le rayon de soleil de Michelangelo, lui qui aimait les blagues, ils pouvaient passer des heures à plaisanter et à faire la cuisine.

Quant à maître Splinter, il éduquait le petit mutant comme son propre fils. En bref, Amedeo était heureux, il connaissait enfin la vie de famille. Petit à petit, la mémoire lui revenait. Il prit conscience qu'il était devenu mutant à ses trois ans. Il savait qu'il était différent. Il sentait qu'il pouvait parler. Discrètement, il regardait la télévision par le biais des téléviseurs en exposition dans les vitrines des magasins, tout en restant caché dans une bouche d'égout, d'où l'acquisition de la parole. Pour se nourrir, il quittait les égouts tard le soir afin de fouiller les poubelles, ce qui l'avait fait tomber malade plus d'une fois. Il buvait et se lavait dans des fontaines et pleurait sur son sort chaque jour, en se demandant pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il était destiné à une telle vie, lui qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Lorsqu'il épiait le «monde d'en haut», il voyait souvent des enfants accompagnés de leurs parents. «Pourquoi, moi, je suis tout seul ? Pourquoi, moi, personne ne m'aime ? Pourquoi, moi, je n'ai pas de parents ?» se disait-il. Combien de fois s'était-il fait lynché, insulté par des enfants dont il avait accidentellement croisé le chemin? Et puis la nuit où il avait définitivement perdu la foi, une jeune femme fit son apparition, elle progressait le long des égouts, un sac plastique à la main. Son premier réflexe fut de s'enfuir, mais il avait malencontreusement chuté à cause d'une canette, ce qui avait interpellé l'humaine. Voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, il se roula en boule, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant de tout son corps. Une fois de plus, il allait se faire battre, car il était différent. Mais une aura de douceur parvint jusqu'à lui, une voix apaisante et rassurante perçant ses oreilles :

«N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal ». Puis une agréable chaleur se posa ses épaules nues. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit Angèle, qui ne manifestait aucun signe de peur, de dégoût ou de méfiance.

Il se sentait bien en compagnie des quatre frères, il se sentait en sécurité.

* * *

Angèle avait enfin pu retirer pansements et bandages, dévoilant au grand jour ses deux bras marqués à vie. Mais elle s'en fichait désormais. Avoir des tortues mutantes en guise d'amis avait changé sa vision des choses, elle devait s'accepter comme elle était. À vingt-trois heures, elle enfilait son fameux T-shirt blanc et plongea sous sa couette. Mais elle fut réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par des coups portés à sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit les yeux brouillés par la fatigue, alluma la lumière et avança en titubant vers son salon. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut le bandeau bleu de Léonardo. Elle se hâta d'ouvrir le passage, en ayant comme réflexe de jeter un œil vers la chambre de Debbie, en oubliant que celle-ci avait quitté l'immeuble. Le leader entra dans la pièce avant de refermer la fenêtre derrière lui puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme, dont le visage était hanté par la fatigue.

-Salut, Angèle.

-'soir Léo, fit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-Désolé de te déranger au beau milieu de la nuit, mais je voulais qu'on soit seuls tous les deux. Léonardo balaya le sol du regard, gêné. Écoute Angèle, je...je ne peux pas nier que je suis...amoureux de toi, commença-t-il, comblant de joie la jeune femme. .

-Mais...commença Angèle, une pointe de déception dans le regard.

-Mais je pense qu'on devrait s'abstenir et essayer d'être le moins proche possible. Si Sacks ou Shredder venaient à l'apprendre, ils s'en serviraient contre nous, tu comprends ?

Angèle fixait le leader, horrifiée. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais Léonardo avait raison. Elle retint du mieux qu'elle put ses larmes de tristesse. Elle en avait assez de pleurer.

-Je suis désolé Angèle, fit-il sincèrement.

-Léo, commença la jeune femme, la voix tremblante, on s'est embrassés, on a...couché ensemble...et tu me demandes d'oublier tout ça?

-C'est temporaire, Angèle, dès que tout ça sera fini, nous pourrons faire tout ce que nous désirons, mais pour l'heure, nous devons garder nos distances.

L'humaine se rapprocha subtilement du leader et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Cette sensation allait lui manquer. Léonardo frémit au contact de la peau lisse de la jeune femme, il savait qu'il pouvait craquer à tout instant, mais il devait rester fort.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse d'un humain ? Demanda-t-il presque suppliant, se retenant à grande peine d'embrasser furieusement Angèle.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux d'une humaine ?

Léo ne répondait pas, il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, tout comme Angèle n'avait pas réponse à la sienne.

-Je dois y aller, fit-il à contrecœur.

Étant un ninja, Léonardo pouvait ressentir toute la tristesse qui émanait de la jeune femme. Elle avait mal au cœur, très mal au cœur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que lui ressentait. Son âme de leader lui disait de se séparer d'Angèle, mais son cœur l'implorait afin de rester à ses côtés.

La jeune femme regardait le mutant quitter son appartement, impuissante.

* * *

Lorsqu'Angèle se réveillait le lendemain matin, il était plus de neuf heures. Elle se sentait malade, elle n'avait plus le moral et elle resta un moment dans son lit. Constatant qu'il était encore tôt, elle décida tout de rejoindre les tortues au repaire, elle mourrait d'envie de chouchouter Amedeo. Elle se leva et observa l'horizon. La ville de New York commençait à s'agiter à cette heure-ci. Elle fit un brin de toilette puis, voyant le soleil rayonnant qui se présentait, décida d'enfiler une robe blanche que Debbie lui avait offerte. Elle n'avait plus mis de robes depuis bien des années. Lorsqu'elle marchait dans la rue, elle pouvait voir les regards scandalisés des autres humains à la vue de ses deux cicatrices. Elle put même entendre deux pétasses marmonner : «Elle pourrait les cacher au moins, c'est absolument dégueulasse !». Mais Angèle s'en moquait, elle ne se souciait plus du regard des autres. Avant d'écarter la plaque qui menait aux égouts, elle prit bien soin de vérifier que personne ne pouvait la voir, puis elle se glissa dans le passage. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle entendit un bruit provenant de l'autre côté du couloir, dont le chemin se rejoignait quelques mètres plus loin. Silencieusement, les poings serrés, elle longea la paroi humide. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à battre un éventuel ennemi, Casey bondit devant elle en criant : « BOUH ! », qui arracha un cri de frayeur à la jeune femme, posant sa main sur le cœur, le souffle court.

-Espèce de crétin ! Vociféra-t-elle.

Casey riait aux éclats tandis que la jeune femme lui donnait un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Ça te fait rire espèce d'abruti ?

-Ouais, tu aurais vu ta tête, c'était trop drôle.

-Attends un peu que je le dise à Raph, il va te casser les jambes en deux !

-Oh, on n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là...

Étant son meilleur ami, Raphael avait mit en garde Casey plus d'une fois concernant Angèle. S'il osait se montrer déplacé envers elle, Léonardo n'hésiterait pas à le remettre en place.

Une fois qu'Angèle eu reprit sa respiration elle s'adressa une nouvelle fois au joueur de hockey.

-Toi aussi tu viens voir les tortues ?

-Ouais, j'ai ramené un petit cadeau pour le têtard de la famille !

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, le pauvre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Casey brandit fièrement un sac où se trouvaient plusieurs paires de chaussures ainsi que des shorts.

-C'était à moi quand j'étais gosse.

-Des Vans ? Ça existait déjà à ton époque ? Fit-elle en se moquant.

-Hé, ne la ramène pas trop, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi. Tu as quel âge toi d'ailleurs ?

-Dix neuf ans, fit la jeune femme avec évidence, comme les frangins.

Casey ne manqua pas de remarquer la robe blanche que portait Angèle et émit un sifflement des plus grossiers. Il reçut une tape derrière la tête. Il se retourna, surpris. Raphael, qui avait entendu les hurlements, s'était précipité dans leur direction.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de bien te tenir avec Angèle! Un jour, Léo va t'en coller une belle tu feras moins le malin !

Alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers le repaire, Casey se massait douloureusement l'arrière du crâne, jetant des regards de reproche à Raphael. Une fois arrivés sur place, Amedeo fonça littéralement sur la jeune femme lorsqu'il la vit arriver, la faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

-Angèle, tu es là !

-Salut Amé, tu as l'air en forme, dis-moi !

Le petit mutant se détacha de la jeune femme pour saluer le joueur de hockey.

-Salut, Casey !

-Salut morveux, tiens, c'est pour toi !

Casey lui tendit le sac plein d'affaires tandis que Donatello sortait de son nouveau laboratoire.

-Ah, Angèle, tu tombes bien, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

La jeune femme suivit Donnie puis il referma la porte derrière lui. C'était la première fois qu'Angèle se trouvait dans son nouveau laboratoire. De multiples écrans de télévision étaient suspendus aux murs, dévoilant les rues de New York. Il y avait également de multiples fioles et de béchers, que Donatello utilisait pour ses expériences, ainsi qu'un microscope très sophistiqué; Angèle se demandait comment il avait bien pu se le procurer. La tortue au bandeau violet se tourna vers la jeune femme puis pointa de la tête la fiole remplie d'un liquide verdâtre.

-J'ai analysé le liquide provenant de ta tortue, il s'agit bien du mutagène !

Angèle resta estomaquée par la nouvelle.

-Oh mon Dieu, il ne faut surtout pas que Sacks le découvre ! Se mit-elle à paniquer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est persuadé que tu ne sais rien. Je pense qu'il ne le découvrira pas.

La jeune femme examina le liquide fluorescent d'un œil inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait le cacher pour le moment, de toute façon, il est trop précieux pour en faire quoi que ce soit.

-Et Amedeo ? Tu as une idée d'où il peut bien venir ?

Donatello acquiesça puis invita la jeune femme à se rendre au microscope.

-Regarde bien ces deux prélèvements de sang: l'un m'appartient, l'autre appartient à Amedeo. Regarde attentivement.

Angèle s'exécuta. Elle posa son œil sur l'objectif avant d'examiner le premier liquide rougeâtre. Il contenait plusieurs particules étranges. Lorsqu'elle observa le deuxième prélèvement, ces mêmes particules étaient présentes, mais nettement moins nombreuses. La jeune femme releva la tête, pensive.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ces fines particules que tu vois résultent du mutagène et comme tu peux le constater, il est beaucoup moins présent dans le sang d'Amedeo.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Donatello retira ses lunettes afin d'examiner d'éventuelles traces de doigts, révélant ses yeux verts fatigués et déclara :

-Je pense qu'il a subi les mêmes expériences que nous, à la même époque.

-C'est impossible, coupa Angèle, il aurait le même âge que vous, soit, dix-neuf ans.

Donnie hocha la tête de gauche à droite avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez inexistant.

-Justement, comme je te l'ai dit, la quantité de mutagène est beaucoup moins importante dans son organisme, il a donc mis plus de temps à agir.

-Mais pourquoi avoir utilisé une petite partie de mutagène ? Demanda Angèle sans comprendre.

-J'ai mené ma petite enquête là-dessus, je suis allé faire un tour dans l'ancien laboratoire de Sacks, là où Splinter a trouvé les photos de ta mère. J'y ai trouvé plusieurs graphiques montrant la quantité de mutagène utilisée pour chaque tortue. Plus le temps passait, plus le mutagène manquait. Et il y avait ce «sujet cinq », qui s'est fait injecter du mutagène en toute petite quantité, l'infime quantité qui restait. Ta mère voulait sûrement tenter l'expérience et constater une probable transformation qui n'a jamais eu lieu de son vivant. En revanche, des années plus tard, le mutagène a commencé à agir et la transformation a eu lieu.

-Donc, reprit Angèle, Amedeo est le résultat d'un résidu de mutagène ? Les dernières gouttes lui ont étés injectées ? Enfin si on oublie celui qui se trouvait dans ma statue...

-C'est exact, et si Amedeo est si jeune, c'est parce que le mutagène était en trop petite quantité, il lui a fallu du temps pour se multiplier et agir.

Angèle observa Donatello un petit moment. Ainsi Amedeo faisait également partie de l'expérience.

-Merci Donnie, on y voit plus clair à présent, fit Angèle reconnaissante.

-Je t'en prie, et ne t'en fais pas, le mutagène est en sécurité ici.

-Ouah, super ! Merci Casey !

Amedeo venait tout juste de découvrir ses cadeaux. Donnie et Angèle quittèrent le laboratoire.

-Donnie, Angèle, vous avez vu ?

Le petit mutant portait d'ores et déjà sa paire de _Vans_ ainsi que son short gris, parfaitement assorti à ses yeux.

-La classe, le complimenta Angèle.

Michelangelo fit son apparition, ayant entendu les cris de joie du petit dernier.

-Ouah, Amidou, t'as un style de dingue comme ça, petit mec!

Le benjamin se tourna vers Angèle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Dis, Angèle, tu viendras ce soir ? On organise une petite fête pour inaugurer notre repaire tous ensemble !

-Une fête ? Fit Angèle, surprise. Il y aura tout le monde ?

-Ouais; April, Casey, Vern et toi.

-D'accord, Mikey, merci!

Ainsi, durant toute la matinée, Angèle aidait Michelangelo à préparer le repaire.

* * *

C'est éreintée que la jeune femme arrivait sur son lieu de travail l'après-midi. Alors qu'elle arrivait face aux portes, elle aperçut un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années patienter devant la bibliothèque. Mais quelque chose clochait avec cet individu, Angèle l'avait déjà vu quelque part...Mais oui ! C'était le gros beauf de la dernière fois !

-Bonjour, vous arrivez de bonne heure, fit la jeune femme en sortant les clés de son sac.

-Je ne voulais pas arriver en retard pour mon premier jour de travail !

Angèle se figea, puis se tourna vers l'individu, clignant des yeux.

-Votre premier jour...

Le jeune homme avait une expression désolée face à la réaction de la bibliothécaire.

-Oh...le patron ne vous a pas prévenu, c'est ça ?

Angèle serrait les dents, contrariée.

-Attendez-moi ici.

Elle pénétra furieusement dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque avant de se diriger dans son bureau et de saisir le téléphone afin de composer le numéro du patron.

- _Allô ?_ Entendait-elle à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Oui, bonjour monsieur Simson, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais il y a un individu qui prétend travailler à la bibliothèque, vous le connaissez ?

- _Ah, oui ! Désolé Street, j'ai complètement oublié de vous prévenir ! Il s'appelle Jason Weather, je me suis dit que deux bras de plus n'allaient pas être de trop ici !_

Angèle ferma les yeux, frustrée. Elle aurait souhaité n'importe qui comme collègue, même Debbie. Mais pas lui...

-Très bien, je voulais juste m'assurer de l'authenticité de l'information. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux, dépitée. Elle saisit son gilet, afin de cacher ses cicatrices, puis elle rejoignit le jeune homme afin de l'inviter à entrer.

-Bon, Jason, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, et toi tu es... ?

-Angèle. Les vestiaires sont au fond à droite, rejoins-moi dès que tu seras prêt.

Tandis qu'Angèle ouvrait les rideaux afin de laisser entrer la lumière du soleil, Jason se préparait pour son premier jour. La jeune femme ne se rappelait que trop bien de leur première et dernière conversation, elle l'avait sèchement repoussé, limite humilié, elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas revenir à la charge.

-Bon alors, je t'écoute, par quoi commence-t-on ?

-D'abord, quand on arrive le matin, on ouvre les rideaux et les fenêtres pour aérer. Ensuite, on allume les ordinateurs ainsi que les imprimantes et on attend. Sil quelqu'un veut emprunter un ou plusieurs livres, il y a un formulaire à remplir. Le soir, avant de fermer, on passe un coup de balais et on ferme les rideaux, les lumières, ainsi que toutes les portes. Tout au long de la journée, il faudra veiller à ranger les livres et veiller à ce que personne ne mange ou ne boive dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque. On a plus d'une centaine de personnes par jour qui défilent ici.

Jason écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

-Plus de cent personnes ? Mais, comment tu faisais pour t'en sortir toute seule ?

-Oh, tu sais, ce sont des habitués, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problèmes ici, à part avec toi bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

-Il faut bien qu'une personne brise les règles pour arriver à ses fins...

L'après-midi ne se déroulait pas trop mal, Jason paraissait moins idiot que la première fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de fixer la jeune femme alors qu'elle rangeait des ouvrages, la mettant ainsi mal à l'aise...

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Proposa-t-il le soir venu, alors qu'elle fermait la porte principale à clé.

-Non, merci, je vais chez des amis.

« _Et je préfère qu'on m'arrache les ongles un par un plutôt que de me retrouver seule avec toi ! »_ se dit-elle.

-Bon, ok, comme tu voudras, on se voit demain !

-Oui, c'est ça, bonne soirée.

Angèle se hâta de monter dans le bus, puis elle prit place, soupirant. Elle descendit quelques arrêts plus loin afin d'acheter de quoi manger pour la soirée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver April et les frères, sans oublier Amedeo ! Même ce crétin de Casey lui manquait.

Arrivée au repaire, Angèle fut comblée de joie en entendant la musique vibrer et en apercevant la journaliste.

-Salut, Angèle, fit-elle en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Oh, April, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

Surprise, April se retira avant d'observer Angèle avec un sourire compatissant.

-Dure journée ? Devina-t-elle.

-Oh, ne m'en parle pas...

-Angèle ! Un petit être vert bondit sur la jeune femme à toute vitesse. Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut Amedeo.

-Salut, Amé, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Oui c'est super drôle ! Mikey m'apprend quelques pas de danse !

Angèle salua Donatello, Raphael et Michelangelo ainsi que Splinter, Casey et Vern. Mais elle remarqua bien vite l'absence du leader.

-Où est Léonardo ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Donnie.

-Il est dans le dojo, il voulait se défouler un peu avant de faire la fête !

-Quel rabat-joie ! S'était exclamé Mikey.

La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers la salle d'entraînement, où elle pouvait voir un Léonardo fendant l'air de sa paire de katanas dans des gestes précis et gracieux. Lorsque son regard azur croisa le sien, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Tu ne vas pas t'amuser ? Demanda Angèle en se rapprochant du mutant.

-Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête, se confia Léonardo en rangeant ses armes dans la salle d'armurerie.

-Tu devrais, ça te changerait les idées.

-Non...je ne peux pas m'amuser en sachant que Shredder est très certainement à notre poursuite...

-Justement, il faut en profiter !

Léonardo observa Angèle, il posa les yeux sur ses cicatrices, dont l'une était gravée sur sa peau par sa faute, n'ayant pas réussi à la protéger davantage. Mais la jeune femme n'y prêtait pas attention, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le leader de la fratrie, ses muscles saillants mis en valeur par ses tatouages, son regard de glace qui le rendait tellement séduisant...Angèle n'arriverait jamais à se contenir, elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser, l'avoir rien que pour elle.

Mais elle repensait à ses sages paroles de la veille et son désir s'estompa aussitôt.

-Allons rejoindre les autres, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Surpris par ce changement de ton qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, le leader acquiesça toutefois en suivant la jeune femme dans le salon.

April, Angèle, Casey, Vern et Michelangelo étaient les seuls à danser. Amedeo commençant sérieusement à fatiguer, Donatello étant trop timide pour cela, Raphael préférant mourir des griffes de Shredder plutôt que d'esquisser le moindre pas de danse et Léonardo préférant observer l'humaine qu'il convoitait se déhancher. La voir ainsi heureuse le comblait, elle ne pensait plus aux soucis extérieurs et elle prenait du bon temps en compagnie de ses amis. Léonardo décidait d'aller se rafraîchir dans la cuisine. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait le placard pour se saisir d'un verre, la porte se referma brusquement, manquant de lui coincer la main. Raphael se tenait face à lui, mécontent.

-À quoi tu joues ? Gronda celui-ci.

-Raph, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Répliqua Léonardo, inquiet.

-Pourquoi tu ne reste pas avec elle?

Le leader dû réfléchir un moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'il parlait d'Angèle.

-Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse ? Demanda Léo sans comprendre.

-Tu es amoureux de cette fille alors pourquoi tu fais comme si elle n'existait pas !

Léonardo ne répondait pas tout de suite, laissant le temps à Raphael d'imaginer la pire des choses.

-Alors tu voulais juste la sauter? Tu couche avec Angèle et tu la rejette! Fit furieusement le mutant colérique.

-Ne dit pas des choses pareilles voyons! Répondit Léonardo en foudroyant son frère du regard, outré que Raphael pense qu'un tel acte venant de lui lui traverse l'esprit.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Tu comptes la laisser poireauter combien de temps comme ça !

-Raph...nous devons éviter de trop nous rapprocher, ce serait trop dangereux.

-Dangereux ? Répéta le cadet, incrédule.

-Oui, Sacks pourrait s'en servir contre nous et nous faire souffrir.

Raphael ne disait rien, il observait juste avec son frère le petit groupe d'humains s'amuser avec Michelangelo et Donatello, qui avait décidé de se défouler un peu, sous l'étonnement d'April et d'Angèle.

-Mais c'est ton rôle de veiller sur elle quoi qu'il arrive ! C'est pas un petit maigrichon comme Sacks qui doit t'empêcher de vivre une relation sentimentale ! Saisis ta chance bordel, Léo ! Fit Raphael en poussant de sa main verte l'épaule de son frère aîné.

-Tu as vu ce qu'a réussi à faire le petit maigrichon à Angèle lorsqu'il nous a capturés ? Répliqua celui-ci en rendant la bousculade à Raphael.

Raphael resta silencieux, il ressentait en ce moment même une haine considérable envers son frère. Il plissa les yeux, furieux, avant de rétorquer d'une voix cinglante.

-Ça, c'est parce que tu as échoué, Léo, tu n'as pas réussi à la protéger !

Léonardo s'immobilisa, choqué par les propos de son frère envers lui. Malheureusement, il avait raison, mais il ne devait pas le montrer, il soutenait le regard ambré de son cadet.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, Raphael ? Demanda-t-il, une pointe de défi dans la voix.

-Déjà pour commencer, je l'aurais enfermée dans le labo de Donnie, parce que tu sais très bien qu'Angèle est une vraie tête de mule quand elle s'y met ! Elle n'aurait pas été capturée et elle n'aurait pas souffert comme elle a souffert, à cause de toi !

-RAPH !

Il était allé trop loin. Pourquoi Raphael était aussi furieux envers lui ? Certes, Angèle avait été blessée par sa faute, il en avait conscience, mais elle lui avait pardonné pour cela, même si lui, ne se l'était jamais vraiment pardonné...Léonardo jeta un œil dans le salon et croisa le regard émeraude de la jeune femme qui lui fit un doux sourire.

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir la laisser mijoter comme ça, reprit plus calmement le cadet.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Raph, nous devons au moins tenir jusqu'à ce que Shredder soit mis hors d'état de nuire.

-Alors tendons-lui une embuscade, proposa Raphael tout en rejoignant le salon accompagné de son frère, Donnie peut très bien le localiser, on ne pas continuer à les attendre comme ça, il faut les attaquer en premier !

Léonardo réfléchit aux sages paroles de son frère. Il avait raison, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre dorénavant, il voulait vivre pleinement sa relation amoureuse avec Angèle et pour ça, ils devaient surprendre Shredder.

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître...tu as raison, Raph.

Raphael émit un grognement approbateur.

-Angèle, fit Amedeo d'une petite voix, je suis fatigué, tu veux bien me lire des blagues avant de dormir ?

-Bien sûr Amé, allons-y.

Angèle prit la main de la petite tortue mutante tandis que discrètement, elle frôlait au passage les doigts du leader de sa main libre, le faisant frissonner, ce qui n'échappait pas à Raphael qui fit un sourire en coin.

-Vous ne pourrez jamais attendre que Shredder soit vaincu, fit la tortue au bandeau rouge, sarcastique.

* * *

 _Mmmh ça sent mauvais l'apparition de monsieur beauf vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi je connais ses intentions haha, j'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude vous aura plu, il m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre et bizarrement j'en suis moins satisfaite que les autres, donc je compte sur vous pour me laisser votre opinion et m'éclairer! Et n'hésitez pas si vous voyez des aberrations, une erreur est si vite arrivée ! Je vous dis à dimanche pour le chapitre 14, portez vous bien !_

~ _ **Nifelheim**_


	14. La lubie de Raphael

_Hey ! Mon Dieu se chapitre va être rempli de doutes et de rebondissements, il sera décisif par rapport à la relation définitive Léo/Angèle, accrochez-vous mes chers lecteurs. Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je voudrais tout de même remercier Miss Homme enceinte 2, Stelly et Wolf Jade pour leurs encouragements, merci, grâce à vous, je puise la moindre goutte de courage et d'inspiration au plus profond de moi-même ! Bien sûr je ne t'oublie pas, chère Saynaa, comme promis, je livre le fameux chapitre où Raph et Angèle vont avoir un petit moment de complicité ! Et bien sûr, merci à vous, lecteurs, que vous soyez Français, Anglais, Belge, Espagnol, ou même vert, bleu, jaune ou rose, de suivre ma fic, j'embrasse chacun d'entre vous! Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture et je vais me chercher un paquet de mouchoirs, snif. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 : LA LUBIE DE RAPHAEL**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Angèle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'était endormie auprès d'Amedeo. Le plus silencieusement qu'elle put, elle se faufila à travers la chambre pour atteindre la sortie avant de refermer soigneusement la porte. Mais elle se stoppa. Allait-elle rejoindre Léonardo ou devait-elle dormir dans le canapé ? Léonardo était très strict la-dessus : ils devaient rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas la faire dormir dans ce canapé en boîtes à pizzas, il en était hors de question pour lui ! Mais étant trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, la jeune femme se dirigea dans le canapé. Sur le chemin, elle aperçut Raphael en train de se diriger vers la sortie

-Raphael ! Chuchota-t-elle afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Pris sur le fait, le ninja au bandeau rouge se retourna, mécontent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore debout à cette heure-ci ! Vociféra-t-il.

-Je peux te poser la même question, Godzilla ! Où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

-T'es pas ma mère et ça t'regarde pas ! Va plutôt prendre un peu de bon temps avec ton leader au lieu de m'emmerder!

Choquée par les paroles de Raphael, Angèle se retint de lui lancer une belle insulte avant de tourner les talons, vexée.

Raphael baissa le regard. Il était vrai qu'il y était allé un peu fort pour le coup. Il émit un grognement accusateur envers lui-même.

-Attends, Angèle !

La jeune femme se retourna, avant de croiser les bras, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est bon, viens avec moi je vais te montrer, mais tu la boucles ! Ordonna-t-il.

Ravie d'avoir gagné le round, la bibliothécaire rejoignit la tortue impulsive dans les égouts. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes avant de parvenir à une échelle.

-Vas-y, monte, commanda Raphael.

Se rappelant qu'elle portait une robe, Angèle haussa les sourcils avec un rictus ironique.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi naïve ? Toi d'abord !

La tortue au bandeau rouge leva les yeux au ciel, grommelant, avant de commencer à monter l'échelle. Il s'assura que personne ne pouvait les voir avant de s'extirper du passage.

-Alors, où est ce qu'on va ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Raphael pointa de la tête le toit de l'immeuble qui leur faisait face.

-On va faire un peu d'escalade pour commencer.

Angèle se précipita vers l'échelle et commença à gravir les échelons. Constatant la lenteur de son amie, Raphael leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre son amie.

-Descends de là tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on n'est pas arrivés si tu comptes escalader tous les immeubles à toi toute seule !

Maugréant, Angèle retourna sur terre avant de se dresser face au mutant impulsif.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères, Godzilla ?

Raphael fit un sourire amusé en direction de la jeune femme, qui commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions.

-Raph...qu'est-ce que tu comptes...

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle se retrouvait portée sur la large épaule de la tortue mutante.

-Raph ! Se mit-elle à paniquer, qu'est-ce que tu fais, laisse-moi descendre !

-C'est toi qui as voulu venir, alors maintenant tu la boucles et tu t'accroches !

Rapahel se mit à escalader et à courir sur les toits, une Angèle totalement apeurée sur l'épaule. Elle se cramponnait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la sangle de sa carapace, croyant mourir à chaque bond de la tortue mutante. Après une vingtaine de minutes de course effrénée, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier abandonnée de Brooklyn, Rapahel posa enfin la jeune femme sur le sol, qui s'écroula avec un terrible mal de mer.

-Pff, chochotte, se moqua-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin repris ses esprits, elle constata qu'ils se trouvaient dans un quartier abandonné de tout citoyen, où un entrepôt désaffecté leur faisait face.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit...

-C'est le seul endroit où je peux me promener librement sans devoir me planquer sur les toits, expliqua Raphael. Suis-moi.

La jeune femme suivit la tortue au bandeau rouge à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, où il faisait plus que sombre, les rayons de la lune ne parvenant pas jusque dans l'immense pièce. Lorsque Raphael allumait les lumières, elle n'en revenait pas : une moto rouge trônait en plein milieu de la salle.

-C'est...une _Ducati_ ?

-Ouais, fit Rapahel avec un sourire fier.

-Et...et tu conduis ça ? Demanda Angèle sans y croire.

-Ouais, répéta Raphael.

-Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

-Seulement Donatello, c'est lui qui me l'a retapé. Il n'était pas trop d'accord, d'ailleurs...et aussi Casey.

Elle vit le ninja mutant chevaucher la moto puis la regarder avec insistance.

-Bon alors, tu te grouilles ?

La jeune femme hésita un long moment avant de se décider à rejoindre son ami mutant sur le véhicule. Elle s'accrocha fermement à la carapace tandis qu'il allumait le moteur dans un vrombissement sonore. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à la sortie pour ensuite démarrer en trombe dans les ruelles abandonnées.

Dans un premier temps, Angèle était terrifiée, c'était la première fois qu'elle montait sur une moto, de plus, Raphael avait déjà atteint la barre des cent kilomètres heures en pleine ligne droite. Plus il accélérait, plus elle accrochait ses petites mains sur l'immense carapace. Cent vingt kilomètres heures. Son souffle se coupait progressivement, l'air frais de la nuit lui fouettant le visage. Cent trente kilomètres heures. Un sourire commençait à se dessiner, en fait elle adorait ça. Ils parcoururent ainsi les nombreuses ruelles du quartier abandonné pour enfin revenir devant l'entrepôt.

-Alors ? Demanda le ninja au bandeau rouge.

-C'était trop cool ! Admit Angèle.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage marqué de Raphael.

-Mais d'où est venue cette idée de faire de la moto ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, expliqua-t-il. Alors je me suis dit que je devrais essayer, mais elle ne démarrait plus, alors j'ai, demandé à Donnie s'il voulait bien m'aider à la réparer. J'ai appris à m'en servir sur le tas.

La jeune femme sourit, c'était une très bonne chose que Raphael ait une passion, lui qui était toujours réservé par rapport à ses frères. Il posa les yeux sur la cicatrice que lui avait laissée Karai, puis il saisit son bras afin de s'assurer de sa bonne cicatrisation. Tandis que ses yeux parcouraient son bras meurtri, Angèle fixait la tortue au bandeau rouge avec stupéfaction. Les contacts avec Raphael étaient très rares, en fait, le seul contact dont la jeune femme se rappelait était lors de l'entraînement, lorsqu'il lui avait saisi le poignet afin de reprendre un de ses saïs que la jeune femme lui avait subtilisé. Il fut très gêné lorsqu'il croisait le regard surpris de la bibliothécaire, aussi, il relâcha son bras avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois.

-Simple vérification, se justifia-t-il.

-C'est ça oui, c'est juste une excuse pour me plotter ! S'exclama la jeune femme, amusée.

-J'ai pas pu voir ta culotte tout à l'heure, alors je me rattrape ailleurs, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Angèle haussa les sourcils, trouvant la remarque de Raphael un peu déplacée. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, il demanda :

-Quoi ? Tu ne portes pas de culotte peut-être ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ce que je porte !

Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager avec une lueur maligne dans le regard. Raphael ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi envers Angèle, il avait de la peine pour elle, sachant qu'elle devait rester éloignée du mutant dont elle était amoureuse, mais au point d'essayer de s'en rapprocher...il voulait juste la protéger en attendant que Shredder ne fasse plus partie de ce monde, jusqu'à ce que Léo prenne le relais... D'un autre côté, il devait l'avouer, Raphael jalousait Léonardo il avait la chance d'avoir une petite amie mais il faisait tout son possible pour s'en éloigner et ça, Raphael ne l'avait toujours pas accepté, même si les intentions étaient nobles.

-Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer, décida Raphael, si Léo se réveille et qu'il s'aperçoit que tu n'es plus au repaire, il va me passer un savon.

Angèle approuva, puis contrairement à l'aller, elle s'accrochait simplement à sa carapace tandis qu'il maintenait ses jambes tout en bondissant de toit en toit, ce qui rendait le voyage plus confortable.

Une fois au repaire, le jeune femme s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, sous le soupir exaspéré du ninja au bandeau rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ça me fou en rogne de te voir dormir là-dessus alors que tu devrais être en train de t'éclater avec Léo dans son lit!

Sur ces mots, le mutant au bandeau rouge se dirigea dans le couloir. Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte du leader, Angèle se leva à toute vitesse.

-Raph, non!

Surpris, le mutant se stoppa net dans son élan.

-Tu ne dormiras pas dans ce canapé pourris, fit-il.

-Si! Il le faut! Essaya de le raisonner la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, t'as perdu la boule ou quoi? Léo est ton petit ami, il n'a pas à te laisser dormir là-dedans!

-S'il veut que je dorme sur le canapé, je dormirais sur le canapé! Il sait ce qu'il fait, Raph, il veut juste nous protéger.

Raphael abdiqua et se dirigea dans sa propre chambre, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de dire une dernière fois:

-Franchement, je ne te comprends pas, Angèle.

Puis il ferma sa porte sans un bruit.

Mais pourquoi était-il aussi énervé ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. «Si Angèle avait été avec moi, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé dormir dans un foutu canapé en carton ! » se disait-il. « Putain Léo, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous avec elle ! ».

Surprise, le jeune femme cligna des yeux puis haussa les épaules avant de retourner au canapé afin de tamponner son oreiller et de poser la tête dessus afin de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Léonardo ouvrit les yeux il se sentait étrangement seul dans ce lit deux places Angèle s'était peut-être déjà réveillée. Mais lorsqu'il leva ses yeux bleus sur le radio-réveil, il n'était que cinq heures, donc, Angèle n'avait pas dormi avec lui. Mais où avait-elle pu passer la nuit ? Le leader s'extirpa de son lit, s'habilla, puis alla rejoindre le salon. C'est là qu'il vit la jeune femme, recroquevillée sur le canapé, recouverte de la couette rouge de Raphael. Léonardo soupira. Bien sûr qu'il avait dit à Angèle qu'ils devaient maintenir une certaine distance sentimentale entre eux, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle passerait ses nuits au repaire sur ce misérable canapé, mais plutôt qu'elle le rejoindrait dans son lit, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Il souleva délicatement la jeune femme afin de la porter jusque dans sa chambre, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, puis la recouvra de la deuxième couverture qu'était la sienne. Il resta un moment à observer son visage endormi. « Mais qu'est-ce-que je suis en train de faire ? » se disait-il. Il ne devait pas laisser sa vie amoureuse de côté sous prétexte qu'un abruti de Transformer était à leur recherche, au contraire, il était de son devoir de veiller sur elle, comme il veillait sur sa propre famille. Il décida donc de rendre une visite à sa petite amie le soir venu, afin de mettre les choses au clair.

Angèle se réveilla quelques heures après. La jeune femme alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain avant d'enfiler son jogging ainsi que son débardeur puis rejoignit le dojo, où elle pouvait voir les quatre frères entraîner Amedeo, armé d'un unique katana, ainsi que Casey, qui observait le spectacle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Les yeux gris d'Amedeo restaient concentrés tandis que Léonardo abaissait son arme au niveau de l'épaule du petit mutant, qui contra l'attaque avec facilité. Ce fut au tour de Raphael, qui enfonça ses saïs dans l'air et que la petite tortue bloqua. Venait ensuite le tour de Donatello, Angèle comprit qu'ils attaquaient à tour de rôle. Amedeo n'était pas assez rapide pour esquiver le coup de Bô porté à l'arrière de ses genoux qui le fit chuter, tombant sur sa carapace dans une exclamation de douleur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Amedeo, le rassura Léonardo, tu as fait d'énormes progrès.

Amedeo se releva, déçu, puis salua ses quatre maîtres.

-Il se débrouille plutôt bien le petit têtard ! Admit Casey.

Angèle, qui regardait la scène, se mordait la lèvre inférieure, elle mourrait d'envie de refaire une petite séance d'entraînement. Elle n'avait plus fait beaucoup de sport depuis ses blessures et il ne lui tardait de se remettre à faire de l'exercice. Elle aurait adoré faire une séance en tête à tête avec Léonardo, cela lui manquait énormément.

-Angèle, l'appela le leader, c'est à ton tour, maintenant.

Surprise, mais ravie, Angèle s'approcha du tapis, mais sa route fut coupée par Casey, qui s'était placé face à elle.

-Oh, oh, attendez une minute ! Vous allez pas me dire que cette petite chose au sourire innocent a appris à se battre quand même, si ?

-Bien sûr que si, expliqua Donatello avec évidence, c'était plus que nécessaire après qu'elle se soit faite attaqué la première fois !

-Non, vous me charriez, les mecs ! Fit-il avec un rire moqueur.

-Et si tu voyais par toi-même ? Faites un combat et tu jugeras de ses capacités, proposa Léonardo, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Casey dévisagea la jeune femme, perplexe, puis il se mit à rire avant de rejoindre le centre du dojo.

-Allez, amènes-toi ma beauté, on va faire joujou toi et moi !

Peu sûre d'elle, Angèle rejoignait le jeune homme avant de se placer face à lui. Casey faisait tout de même presque deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Mais Léonardo lui fit un clin d'œil confiant, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait parfaitement s'en tirer: ses mouvements étaient prévisibles. La jeune femme se mit en garde et immédiatement, Jones tenta d'asséner un coup de pied en pleine tête, fort heureusement, elle eut le temps de faire un pas en arrière et de saisir son pied qu'elle tordit douloureusement, faisant chuter le jeune homme avec une belle grimace.

-Hé, vas-y doucement, quand même ! S'exclama Michelangelo

-Je n'ai pas réussi à la toucher, je te signale ! Gronda Casey.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, répondit Mikey avec un sourire moqueur.

Jones se releva tant bien que mal, furieux de s'être fait terrasser par une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans.

-Ok la minette, maintenant, on ne rigole plus ! Casey envoya de nombreux coups de poing, que la jeune femme évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais il réussit à la frapper à l'épaule, la faisant siffler de douleur.

-Hé ! Protesta Léonardo.

Mais le temps que Casey se retourne pour jeter un regard noir au leader, Angèle s'abaissa et fit trébucher une nouvelle fois le jeune homme grâce à un croche pied, le faisant grogner de rage.

-Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? Le provoqua Casey. Il se dirigea vers son sac de golf et saisit sa crosse de hockey.

-Mais ce n'est pas du jeu ça ! S'indigna Donatello, outré.

-T'inquiète Donnie, Angèle va s'en sortir, le rassura Raphael.

-Tu es sûr, on n'arrête pas le combat ? Fit Léonardo.

-Non, fais-moi confiance.

Le mutant au bandeau bleu regardait d'un œil inquiet le meilleur ami de son frère s'avancer d'un pas furieux vers la jeune femme. Il abaissa violemment sa crosse sur l'épaule d'Angèle, qui l'esquiva de peu. Les coups se faisaient de plus en plus violents et de plus en plus vigoureux, et Angèle commençait à s'essouffler.

-Fais quelque chose, Léo, arrête-le ! Insista Mikey.

Alors que Léonardo s'avançait vers le centre du dojo pour arrêter le combat, sa progression fut stoppée par le bras musclé de Raphael, qui lui lançait un regard de reproche.

-Fais-lui un peu confiance ! Splinter l'a bien entraînée et nous aussi, alors tu restes où tu es et tu regardes ta copine foutre une raclée à Casey !

Léonardo hésitait, il était vrai qu'Angèle avait suivi une formation musclée durant les semaines où elle vivait ici, mais Casey était entré dans une colère noire, refusant de se laisser battre par une jeune femme. Alors qu'il donnait de frénétiques coups de crosse, Angèle perdit patience et saisit l'embout avant de l'arracher des mains de Jones.

-Hé ! Rends-moi ça tout de...

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, Angèle fit une nouvelle fois chuter Casey d'un coup de pied en plein sur le sternum et le menaça de sa propre crosse sous le cou.

-Casey, calmes-toi ! Ordonnait Léonardo, ça ne sert à rien de te montrer agressif au combat, ça ne fait que de te déstabiliser !

Casey continuait de voir rouge pendant quelques instants, puis petit à petit, sa respiration se calmait.

-Merde...jura-t-il, je suis désolé, poupée...

Splinter, qui avait observé toute la scène, s'était rapproché à pas de velours.

-Casey, commença-t-il, tu t'emportes trop facilement dans tes combats c'est là ton point faible. Il faut que tu apprennes à te contenir ! Heureusement que j'ai appris Angèle à se défendre, où je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau !

-Je...je suis désolé, vous avez raison, je dois mieux me contrôler...avoua Casey. Mais j'ai toujours combattu avec la rage au ventre, c'est une habitude chez moi...

-Hé ben, tes combats avec Raph doivent être bien corsés ! Intervint Michelangelo.

Angèle s'arrêta auprès de Léonardo, qui lui adressa un signe de tête satisfait. Puis elle soupira de soulagement. Amedeo rejoignait la jeune femme, ses grands yeux gris l'observant avec intérêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Amé ? Demanda la jeune femme, intriguée.

-C'est Splinter qui t'a appris à te battre comme ça ?

-Il y a de ça, commença la jeune femme en prenant le petit mutant dans ses bras, qui commençait réellement à faire son poids, et il y a aussi que je suis devenue un peu plus maligne après les drôles de combat que j'ai dû mener ! Elle jeta immédiatement un œil à Raphael, qui ne se rappelait que trop bien son duel avec Angèle, mais la jeune femme pensait également aux Foot. Elle dut faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour éviter de se faire attraper.

Angèle se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de déposer Amedeo sur une chaise.

-Tu as faim, Amé ?

-Oh oui, je pourrais manger un éléphant ! Clama-t-il.

-Je pensais à quelque chose de moins volumineux et qui pourrait rentrer dans une assiette, comme des œufs avec du bacon ?

Amedeo réfléchi un instant, puis fit un grand sourire.

-Ok, ça me va !

Angèle se dirigea dans le salon pour crier à l'adresse de Michelangelo :

-Mikey, je t'emprunte ta cuisine, je vais nous faire des œufs au bacon !

-Ouais, Ange, pas de problèmes ! Fit Mikey avec un sourire radieux.

Mais alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner, Angèle s'aperçut qu'Amedeo le dévisageait avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Un problème ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

Le petit mutant posa les coudes sur la table avant de demander :

-Dis, Angèle, vous allez vous marier Léo et toi ?

La jeune femme fut tellement surprise par la question innocente de la tortue aux yeux gris qu'elle faillit en faire tomber sa poêle. Elle se retourna, rouge et gênée, en espérant que personne d'autre n'avait entendu.

-Je t'ai vu lui caresser la main hier soir, quand tu m'emmenais au lit !

Honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait, Angèle s'abaissa au niveau du petit mutant, qui observait attentivement la jeune femme de ses grands yeux, la mine interrogative.

-Tu sais, Amedeo, c'est très compliqué entre Léonardo et moi. Nous sommes amoureux, mais nous ne pouvons pas le montrer, nous devons rester discrets.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour notre sécurité. Les ennemis pourraient nous utiliser à de mauvaises fins, tu comprends ?

Amedeo hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et n'en demanda pas plus.

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller, je dois me préparer pour aller travailler. Sois sérieux pendant ton entraînement avec les garçons !

* * *

Splinter entraînait sévèrement ses cinq fils. Plus le temps passait, plus les exercices étaient durs. Seul Michelangelo gardait le sourire lors de ces entraînements musclés, encourageant le petit mutant. Donatello se demandait comment il pouvait à la fois gérer l'entraînement d'Amedeo et le sien, alors que lui-même sentait ses muscles se tendre à chacun de ses mouvements. Léonardo gardait un visage impassible, il ne montrait absolument aucun signe de fatigue, bien que des crampes commençaient à parcourir ses jambes. Raphael quant à lui, n'éprouvait quasiment plus aucune difficulté à reproduire les exercices de Splinter, étant beaucoup plus fort physiquement que ses frères. Une fois l'entraînement terminé, Raphael s'en allait rejoindre Léonardo dans la salle de méditation. Cette salle avait été confectionnée par Donatello et Splinter : des draps couleur crème recouvraient le mur froid et humide des égouts, et de nombreuses bougies avaient été installées autour d'un vieux tapis usé. Raphael saisit brusquement l'épaule de son frère afin de l'obliger à se retourner, mais Léonardo, ayant assez des accès de colère de son cadet, retira brusquement sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Raph ! Gronda le leader.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi ta copine a dormi dans le canapé cette nuit ?

Léonardo soupira, il n'avait pas tort de le sermonner pour la deuxième fois.

-Je sais Raph, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait passer la nuit dans le salon.

-Tu pensais qu'elle allait dormir où, Einstein ? Avec Mikey peut-être ? Je te préviens Léo, soit tu remue ton cul de tortue, soit c'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'Angèle, étant donné que toi, tu en es incapable !

Léonardo se rapprocha de Rapahel, perplexe, avant de lui demander d'une voix grave :

-Raphael, est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Angèle ?

-Heureusement pour toi, elle n'est pas encore assez désespérée pour que je m'y attache, elle a une confiance aveugle en son cher leader, mais si tu continues à la laisser de côté, c'est moi qui me chargerais d'elle, compris ?

Raphael savoura l'effet de ses paroles, évidemment, jamais il ne subtiliserait la petite amie de son grand frère, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille, ce serait un manque de respect envers lui. Il était certes en colère, il enviait Léo, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Léonardo se remue, afin qu'il ne laisse pas s'échapper peut-être le seul amour de sa vie...Mais le leader n'était pas dupe, il voyait clairement le jeu de son frère, il cherchait juste à lui faire peur, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

-Tu as raison, Raph, dit finalement Léonardo. Il y a quelques heures, je me suis rendu compte que je ne devais pas négliger ma vie privée, même si deux ou trois tarés étaient à notre recherche. Après tout, nous sommes une famille, et je sais que je pourrais compter sur vous tous en cas de pépins. Merci frangin. Léonardo brandit son poing. Raphael gardait les bras croisés et sa mine renfrognée, essayant de retenir son sourire empli de fierté envers son grand frère. Il détourna la tête et tapota son poing sur celui de son aîné. Ce geste était le seul moyen pour se montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient, c'était un peu leur code secret intime...

* * *

La nuit venue, Léonardo se décida à quitter le repaire afin de rejoindre sa bibliothécaire, sous le sourire ravi de Raphael, le regard encourageant de Donatello et les allusions plus qu'explicites de Michelangelo. Alors qu'il bondissait d'immeuble en immeuble, son cœur se mettait à palpiter avec force dans sa poitrine, il était à la fois heureux et craintif. Et si Angèle s'était définitivement coupée de tout sentiment ? Et si elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant qu'il s'était lancé. Il s'arrêta face à la fenêtre de la jeune femme qu'il convoitait puis frappa trois coups rapides à la vitre. Il vit la faible lumière de sa lampe de chevet éclairer une partie de sa chambre et Angèle traverser le salon afin de lui ouvrir le passage.

-J'espérais que ce soit toi, fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Soulagé, Léonardo pénétra dans le sombre salon de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant du mutant aux yeux bleus, qui se sentait soudainement rougir.

-Et bien en fait, je me disais que...enfin...on pourrait essayer, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça nous coûte ? Balbutia-t-il en prenant les petites mains de la jeune femme.

Enfin ! Enfin, il avait pris une décision ! Angèle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était absolument ravie et le leader le remarquait immédiatement sur son visage rayonnant. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui prit l'initiative de rapprocher son visage de celui de la jeune femme, le cœur battant. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres vertes sur celles d'Angèle, qui se sentit brûler sur place, la serrant contre lui d'une étreinte protectrice.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda Angèle.

Léonardo eut un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres.

-Hé bien, je vais profiter du fait que Debbie ne vive plus ici pour passer la nuit avec toi.

-Mais je ne veux pas de toi ici, moi ! Répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Angèle se retrouvait dans les bras du leader, décidément, il honorait sa réputation de ninja. Il fit un sourire taquin avant de lui dire en la toisant de ses yeux azur:

-C'est dommage, parce que tu vas devoir me supporter toute la nuit !

Il se dirigea dans la chambre à coucher de la jeune femme, qui riait, amusée, ils passèrent de nombreuses minutes à s'embrasser et à se câliner comme des ados avant de passer une nouvelle nuit d'amour ensemble.

* * *

Léonardo ouvrit les yeux et examina le réveil qui affichait cinq heures du matin. Il faisait encore nuit et il était temps pour lui de partir. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et se leva afin de s'affubler de ses équipements en prenant bien soin de n'émettre aucun son. Angèle ouvrit tout de même un œil, ne sentant plus la présence bienveillante à ses côtés.

-Léo ? Marmonna-t-elle.

Le leader s'assit auprès de la jeune femme, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je dois y aller tant qu'il fait encore nuit.

-Je trouve ça très romantique, avoua la jeune femme en se frottant les yeux.

Le leader embrassa sa bibliothécaire sur le front.

-Rendors-toi.

Puis il s'évanouit dans l'aube naissante de New York. Angèle s'étira, elle avait passé une merveilleuse nuit et contrairement à ce que pensait Léo, il n'y avait rien de malsain ou d'animal. Il s'agissait juste de deux êtres qui se sont aimés le temps d'une nuit. Elle se rendormit, le cœur léger et heureux.

* * *

La bibliothèque était déserte. Jason et Angèle remettaient un peu d'ordre dans les livres jusqu'à ce que son portable se mette à sonner. Léonardo était en train de l'appeler. Discrètement, elle s'éclipsa à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, puis décrocha son téléphone.

-Léo ?

- _Salut Angèle, tu vas bien ?_

-Ça va, merci. Mais tu m'appelles en pleine journée, maintenant ? Chuchota la jeune femme.

- _Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, les Foot sont beaucoup trop calmes en ce moment._

-Comment va Amedeo ?

 _-Amedeo va très bien._ _Écoutes Angèle, nous avons longuement discutés avec Splinter, mes frères et moi, et nous comptons prendre Sacks et Shredder d'assaut._

-Quoi ? Fit Angèle sans y croire, mais pourquoi ?

- _J'en ai assez de me cacher, je veux qu'on puisse s'aimer librement toi et moi, mais pour ça, on doit neutraliser les obstacles majeurs._

Angèle rougit face à cette déclaration et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite que la normale.

-Ce serait merveilleux, avoua Angèle. Et le mutagène ? Il est bien caché ?

 _-Oui, rassures-toi, Donnie s'en est chargé. Je te laisse travailler, fais attention à toi._

-Oui, toi aussi Léo, embrasse mon petit mutant préféré pour moi.

- _Je croyais que c'était moi ton mutant préféré ?_

Angèle raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Jason était caché un rayon derrière elle et qu'il avait tout enregistré. Le maître allait le récompenser pour ça.

* * *

 _Euh...tadaa ? Voilà fin du chapitre 14, alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je veux tout savoir ! Bon, vous vous en doutez, j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire de la moto de Raph. Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours autant plus que trois ou quatre chapitres avant la fin ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le chapitre 15 qui arrivera jeudi, portez-vous bien chers lecteurs !_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**


	15. Peur verte

_Bonjour mes amis lecteurs! Et oui, toujours à l'heure dans mes publications! Je suis réglée comme une horloge haha. Bon, l'heure est grave; Angèle est dans la merde! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, je vous dis à toute à l'heure en bas de page!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 : PEUR VERTE**

Il faisait nuit lorsque Jason se tenait face au palais de son maître. Il avançait prudemment, en surveillant les moindres gestes des Foot, pouvant bondir à tout instant sur lui. Il s'arrêta face à Shredder, assis en tailleur, Karai agenouillée auprès de lui.

-J'espère que tu me rapportes de bonnes nouvelles, le prévint-il d'une voix glaciale.

Jason s'inclina, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh que oui, maître, je pense que vous devriez écouter cet enregistrement.

Le jeune homme tendit à Karai l'enregistreur électronique hautement sophistiqué où l'on pouvait entendre la conversation complète entre le mutant et l'humaine, qu'elle mit immédiatement en route. Le sourire de Shredder s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de la conversation, rendant son visage plus malsain qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Je savais que cette petite peste avait menti, c'est pour ça que j'ai tué Sacks de mes propres mains. Il était incompétent.

Karai ferma les yeux, écœurée. Même elle, qui avait pourtant un cœur de pierre, n'aurait jamais fait ce que son maître a fait. Shredder avait pénétré dans l'enceinte de la propriété de Sacks avant de lui dire qu'il avait lamentablement échoué et lui a donc transpercé le corps de son épée, laissant une flaque de sang imbiber le carrelage. Karai était déjà intimidée par la puissance de son maître, mais dorénavant, Shredder la terrifiait.

-Petit, prépares-toi à une mission de la plus haute importance. Nous allons faire parler Street, et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

* * *

Casey et Raphael menaient une fois de plus un entraînement blindé de testostérone. April regardait d'un œil inquiet le mutant et l'humain frapper avec force et endurance. La jeune journaliste se demandait comment Jones pouvait encore tenir sur ses deux jambes avec ce que Raphael lui infligeait. En revanche, Amedeo encourageait le mutant au bandeau rouge avec ferveur.

-Ouais, Raph, vas-y, casse-lui la figure à ce gland! Lança-t-il.

-Amé ! Fit April, outrée.

Raphael éclata d'un rire sonore. Évidemment, la journaliste aurait dû s'en douter, Amedeo et Raph passaient énormément de temps ensemble, il commençait à s'habituer au langage grossier...

-Tu as de la chance qu'Angèle ne soit pas là p'tit têtard, ou tu en aurais vu de toutes les couleurs ! Fit Casey tandis qu'il évitait le poing de Raphael qui s'abattait sur lui à toute allure.

-Raph, tu pourrais au moins surveiller ton langage quand Amedeo est avec toi ! Réprimanda April.

-Ouais, et j'devrais peut-être aussi à lui apprendre à boire le thé et à jouer à la poupée ! Rétorqua celui-ci en bloquant la crosse de Casey de ses saïs.

-C'est bon April, relax, c'est un grand garçon ! Rassura Casey.

-Il a huit ans.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je dis : c'est un grand garçon.

Alors qu'April emmenait Amedeo dans la salle de jeu, furieuse, Casey se rapprocha subtilement de la journaliste.

-Calme, April, on plaisante !

-Et moi ça ne me fait pas rire, les garçons ont la chance de pouvoir élever Amé comme un petit frère, et Raph lui apprend des grossièretés !

-Il ne le fait pas exprès, tu le sais bien, c'est naturel chez lui, il a une bouche à insanités !

-Ce petit a besoin de parents, pas de grands frères ! Chuchota April afin que le petit mutant, qui allumait la console de jeux, n'entende rien à la conversation.

-Splinter...

-Splinter a déjà eu à élever quatre fils ! Il est temps pour lui de passer la main ! Le coupa April.

-Eh bien tu n'as qu'à demander à nos deux amoureux, fit Casey en pointant Léonardo de la tête, qui regardait la télévision en compagnie de Michelangelo. De toute façon s'ils veulent vraiment passer le reste de leurs jours ensemble, ils ne pourront certainement pas avoir d'enfant.

-Ça, on ne sait pas, fit April.

Casey la considéra avec stupéfaction.

-Bien sûr que si on le sait April ! Léo est un mutant et Angèle est une humaine ! Les spermatozoïdes mutagènéisés ne peuvent pas cohabiter avec un ovule humain !

-Un spermatozoïde reste un spermatozoïde, conclut April.

-Pitié, vous ne pouvez pas parler d'autre chose que la semence de mon frangin ! Gronda Raphael, écœuré.

-Tu préfères qu'on parle de la tienne ? Fit Casey en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est quoi un spermatozoïde ? Demanda innocemment Amedeo.

-C'est...commença Raphael.

-Rien du tout ! Coupa sèchement April.

-C'est un truc qui se mange, fit Casey moqueur.

-Mon Dieu, Casey, tais-toi ! Réprimanda la jeune femme.

-Quoi? ce n'est pas _totalement_ faux...

La journaliste se mit à rire. C'est l'humour de Casey qui l'avait charmé à l'époque et, elle devait le reconnaître, qui la charmait toujours...Le joueur de hockey caressa le visage de la journaliste avant de contempler sa peau lisse et ses yeux verts. Raphael préférait quitter la salle plutôt que d'assister à ce probable échange de salive. Il était d'ailleurs reconnaissant envers Léonardo et Angèle de leur éviter ce spectacle, ils attendaient toujours de se retrouver seul à seul avant d'échanger un quelconque contact physique. April se laissa tout d'abord entrer dans son jeu de la séduction, puis elle se retira, perplexe. Casey était toujours amoureux d'elle, tout comme elle l'était également. Ce rapprochement signifiait beaucoup pour eux et April devina immédiatement son intention de la reconquérir.

-Tu me promets que tu passeras plus de temps avec moi qu'avec les bandits ?

Casey hésita un long moment April lui laissait une seconde chance, il devait la saisir, il était temps pour lui de se remettre en question et de se calmer sur son rôle de botteur de fesses.

-Je ferais un effort, promit-il.

La jeune journaliste sourit puis plongea avec Casey dans un baiser sans fin.

-Beurk, vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs que devant moi ! Se plaignit une petite voix.

Les deux jeunes adultes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, gênés.

-Désolé, Amé, fit sincèrement April.

Ne voulant pas en voir plus, la petite tortue éteignit la console aussi vite qu'elle l'avait allumée puis se dirigea dans le laboratoire de Donatello avant d'y pénétrer sans cérémonie, faisant sursauter le mutant scientifique, baissé sur l'overboard de Michelangelo, qu'il avait bousillé pour la dix-huitième fois.

-Mon Dieu, Amé, préviens-moi avant de débarquer ici comme une furie !

-Pardon Donnie, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, fit Amedeo en suppliant de ses grands yeux gris.

Donatello réfléchit un instant avant d'inviter la jeune tortue à le rejoindre.

-Tu vas me donner un coup de main.

Amedeo fixa la tortue au bandeau violet de ses yeux d'acier avant de poser sa main sur son bras et de la retirer aussitôt. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Donatello ne dise, troublé :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Toujours en soutenant le regard ambré de Donnie, Amedeo déclara, le visage fixe

-Je t'ai donné un coup de main.

Les deux mutants restèrent un long moment à se dévisager, clignant des yeux. Donatello n'était pas vraiment très ouvert aux plaisanteries, cependant, il éclata d'un rire sonore, au grand soulagement de la petite tortue, qui, elle aussi, se mit à s'égosiller.

-Tu es aussi nul que Michelangelo ! Fit Donatello entre deux rires.

Splinter, Michelangelo et Raphael tournèrent la tête en direction du laboratoire, la mine interrogative.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ? Fit Mikey en se levant du canapé.

-Non, Michelangelo, le stoppa Splinter, laisse-les profiter de cet instant.

Après un petit moment, l'overboard de Mikey fut enfin réparé, en espérant que celui-ci y fasse plus attention dorénavant.

-Super Amé, bon boulot !

-Merci Donnie.

* * *

La journée avait été bien calme à la bibliothèque. Même Jason était resté silencieux. Angèle soupira puis commença à fermer les portes à clés.

Le collègue de la jeune femme allumait sa cigarette tandis qu'il se mettait à suivre la bibliothécaire. Elle se dirigeait vers l'abribus, qui se trouvait quelques rues plus loin; il devait l'entraîner dans une ruelle afin d'exécuter sa mission. Une fois la première allée atteinte, il saisit la jeune femme par-derrière, lui clouant la bouche de sa main sentant le tabac, la cigarette sur les lèvres et la plaqua douloureusement contre le mur. Malheureusement pour lui, elle se débattait trop pour pouvoir saisir le chloroforme qui se trouvait dans son sac à dos. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'il commença à l'asphyxier, serrant ses mains autour de son cou. Une fois la jeune femme déstabilisée, il la jeta sur le sol dur et froid de la ruelle, suffoquant. Jason balança sa cigarette sur le béton avant de s'agenouiller face à Angèle, extirpant un flacon ainsi qu'un tissu blanc de son sac.

-Désolé, chérie, commença Jason en débouchant la bouteille de chloroforme, mais j'ai des ordres.

Angèle le fusilla du regard, encore trop étourdie pour effectuer le moindre geste.

-Ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir, poursuivit Jason en imbibant le tissu de produit avant de se jeter sur la jeune femme, qui essayait de se débattre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, la bouche couverte par le tissu chloroformé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ses yeux se ferment à son insu.

* * *

Lorsqu'Angèle se réveillait, tout était flou autour d'elle. Tout était à l'envers. Elle se dit alors avec effroi qu'elle avait dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête. Mais après quelques instants, elle s'aperçut que ce n'étais pas le décors qui était à l'envers, mais elle-même. Angèle était pendue par les pieds dans une salle sombre. Jason. Cette pourriture était de mèche avec le clan des Foot depuis le début !

-AU SECOURS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Personne. Elle essaya de se débattre en espérant que le lien allait lâcher, mais rien. Elle entendit un téléphone vibrer au loin. _Son_ téléphone, quelques mètres plus loin, dans sa veste de cuir. Soudain, la lumière s'alluma, dévoilant une pièce lugubre aux murs abîmés par le temps. Elle vit un homme au crâne chauve et au visage balafré s'approcher d'elle, le regard vide de toute expression, le rendant plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où est-ce que je suis !

-Bonsoir, Angèle, se contenta de répondre l'homme d'une voix glaciale. Tu sais, je déteste le mensonge. Mais rassures-toi, je vais te laisser une chance de te rattraper.

Angèle mit quelques instant avant de réaliser que l'homme qui se tenait face à elle n'était autre que le Shredder.

-Alors c'est vous...

-Pour commencer, tu vas me dire où se trouve le mutagène.

-Je ne vous dirais rien du tout ! Pesta la jeune femme, dont le sang monté à la tête lui donnait une affreuse migraine.

-Ensuite, tu me diras qui est cet « Amedeo ».

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Comment savait-il tout ça ? Jason avait-il entendu la conversation à la bibliothèque ?

-Je vois que tu n'es pas prête à parler. Je vais te laisser quelques heures de plus dans le noir, peut-être que ça te déliera la langue, petite peste !

Shredder quitta la salle en prenant bien soin d'éteindre toutes les lumières afin de laisser la jeune femme dans le noir le plus complet, sous les pleurs de celle-ci.

* * *

Léonardo sortait de sa séance de méditation. Il n'avait pas été au mieux de sa forme : il avait essayé à maintes reprises de joindre Angèle, sans réponses. « Ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas donner de nouvelles... » s'inquiéta le mutant au bandeau bleu. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans le salon.

-Est-ce-que l'un d'entre vous a eu des nouvelles d'Angèle depuis hier ?

Les tortues, ainsi que maître Splinter, se regardaient à tour de rôle avant de hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Michelangelo, inquiet.

-Elle ne répond pas au téléphone. Je vais voir chez elle, fit-il en saisissant ses katanas.

-Je veux venir ! Dit Amedeo décidé.

-Non, Amé, toi tu restes ici, je veux que tu veilles sur mes frères et sur Splinter, je peux compter sur toi ?

Amedeo dévisagea le leader, mécontent.

-Je ne suis pas un idiot, Léo ! Je te rappelle que j'ai appris à parler en regardant des centaines de films ! Je connais par cœur cette réplique : tu dis ça pour que je reste en sécurité à la maison ! Mais moi je veux savoir comment va Angèle ! C'est comme...une mère pour moi !

Il eut un silence pendant lequel Splinter et les tortues se dévisageaient, confus.

-«une mère» ? Répéta doucement Léonardo.

Amedeo fixa le sol, hésitant, avant de dire d'une petite voix tremblante :

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir des parents, et c'est Angèle qui m'a recueilli et qui a pris soin de moi. Et si elle est en danger, je veux être là pour la secourir !

Léonardo ne répondait pas, de peur de briser le petit mutant. Il était abasourdi que la petite tortue de huit ans s'exprime ainsi. Plus Splinter observait Amedeo, plus il lui faisait penser à Léonardo. Le même courage, la même ténacité, il avait appris très vite à se servir du katana, faisant la fierté de l'aîné de la famille. Le vieux rat se rappelait encore lorsque ses fils n'avaient que neuf ans, Léo avait pris l'initiative de s'enfuir du repaire en pleine nuit pour la première fois afin de préparer ses frères à ce qui les attendait à la surface. Il avait d'ailleurs été très sévèrement puni pour cela. Et Splinter pensait sans aucun doute qu'Amedeo serait capable d'être aussi têtu pour le bien de sa famille.

-Amedeo, fit calmement Léonardo en s'abaissant au niveau de la petite tortue, tu t'es adressé à moi comme un adulte, je vais donc te parler en adulte et être franc avec toi : si je ne veux pas que tu viennes, c'est parce que c'est trop dangereux à la surface pour un petit mutant comme toi, si des hommes mauvais venaient à te découvrir, ils n'hésiteraient pas à se montrer impitoyable. Pourquoi crois-tu que Splinter nous a surentraîné ? C'est un véritable champ de bataille là-haut, tu le sais mieux que personne ! Est-ce-que tu comprends ?

Amedeo baissa la tête avant d'acquiescer faiblement.

-Je vais aller voir ça de plus près, fit Léonardo à l'adresse de ses frères et de son père.

* * *

Angèle se sentait très mal suspendue ainsi par les pieds dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par un halo de lumière traversant quelques fissures du mur délabré. Il devait certainement y avoir une pièce occupée à côté, car la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Les cordes qui maintenaient ses pieds et ses poignets étaient beaucoup trop serrés. Elle réfléchit un moment : le crochet qui maintenait la corde menaçait de lâcher à tout instant, c'était sa chance : elle exécuta une traction douloureuse pour pouvoir tirer de ses mains ligotées sur le crochet afin de le faire céder. La chute allait être robuste, mais qu'importe, Angèle devait à tout prix se libérer.

* * *

Léonardo arrivait enfin à l'appartement d'Angèle. Aucune lumière. Il frappa plusieurs fois aux carreaux, sans réponses. Après quelques minutes, il se décida à briser la vitre afin d'ouvrir la poignée de la fenêtre, puis pénétra dans le salon.

-Angèle ? Appela Léonardo.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'appartement, mais rien. La panique commençait à le gagner; ce n'était pas normal, il était plus de deux heures du matin, Angèle fermait la bibliothèque à vingt et une heures lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas d'inventaire, elle ne répondait plus au téléphone... Léonardo imaginait le pire. Il se précipita vers la sortie et courra à toute allure jusqu'au repaire.

* * *

De son côté, la jeune femme peinait à se libérer, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fasse entendre; elle y était presque. Après un dernier effort, Angèle finit enfin par percuter le sol dans une chute brûlante. Elle n'avait plus qu'à défaire ses liens.

* * *

Léonardo arrivait essoufflé au repaire.

-Alors ? Fit Raphael

-Elle n'est pas chez elle !

-Quoi ? Fit Michelangelo en se levant brusquement du canapé.

-Il faut savoir où elle est ! Donnie, tu peux la localiser à partir de son portable ? Demanda le leader.

-Je crois que oui ! Fit le génie en tapotant sur la télécommande qui ornait son poignet. De son côté, Amedeo faisait les cent pas en tripotant ses trois doigts, inquiet.

-Alors, ça vient! Le pressa Michelangelo qui commençait à ne plus tenir en place.

-Une minute je n'ai que trois doigts ! Lui rappela Donatello.

Splinter se rapprocha du petit mutant et lui posa sa main squelettique sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Amedeo, tes frères seront tout à fait capables de retrouver la trace d'Angèle, ils la ramèneront saine et sauve, tu peux me faire confiance.

-J'ai un signal ! Cria Donnie. D'après son téléphone, elle se trouverait dans un quartier inhabité de Brooklyn, mais je ne vois pas du tout où ça peut être !

Raphael examina consciencieusement l'hologramme de son frère, il savait très bien où c'était...

-Suivez-moi, on va chercher Angèle, grogna-t-il, furieux.

-Tu sais où ça se trouve ? Questionna Léonardo.

-Ouais, je sais où se trouve ta copine, frangin.

Les quatre guerriers quittèrent le repaire en toute hâte, une cinquième petite ombre à leur poursuite, qui avait réussi à contrer la vigilance de maître Splinter.

* * *

 _Voilà mes chers lecteurs, ainsi se termine le chapitre 15 ! Et oui, Amedeo est incorrigible, mais que voulez-vous, il ressemble bien à nos tortues ! Maintenant je voudrais vous mettre en garde, ce petit mot est TRES important à mes yeux : les deux prochains chapitres ne comprendront pas mes habituels petits mots doux en début et en fin de chapitre, j'en suis désolée, croyez-le bien, mais c'est nécessaire. C'est exceptionnel, car contrairement à Raphael, j'ai une bouche à tendresse et je vais avoir du mal à ne pas vous laisser ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot d'amour ! Donc attendez-vous à ce que je me rattrape à la fin du chapitre 17 haha ! Portez-vous bien et à dans deux chapitres pour un feu d'artifice de mots doux !_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**


	16. Combat final

_Je n'ai que 2 choses à dire: Sortez vos mouchoirs et rendez-vous au chapitre 17 (qui sera le dernier) pour un festival de mots doux en fin de chapitre, car pour intérêt pour l'histoire, je ne vais pas finir celui-ci par mes habituels mots d'amour! Je vous remercie donc dores et déjà pour votre lecture et rendez-vous au chapitre 17!_

~ ** _Nifelheim_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 : COMBAT FINAL**

Au sol, encore légèrement sonnée, Angèle entendait des bruits de pas. Elle devait à tout prix se cacher. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un vieux bureau rouillé. Elle s'en alla s'abriter derrière le meuble de fer et attendit impatiemment sa victime.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle put voir Karai allumer la lumière et paniquer à la vue des cordages au sol. Angèle ne prit qu'une demi-seconde pour réfléchir et bondir sur la Japonaise afin de la plaquer au sol où s'ensuivit un combat difficile. Karai éjecta la jeune femme sur le côté, pouvant ainsi se relever et dégainer son katana.

-On va pouvoir régler nos comptes toutes les deux, petite pétasse ! Fulmina la japonaise.

-Depuis quand tu fais joujou avec les katanas, toi ? Fit Angèle en se relevant avec difficulté.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observaient un instant. Angèle aurait tellement souhaité que Donatello soit à ses côtés, pour lui dire qu'elles étaient les probabilités pour qu'une humaine comme elle puisse battre une femme ninja de haut niveau et particulièrement redoutable comme Karai. Mais elle pouvait le faire, maître Splinter et les frères l'avaient entraîné dur, et elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour une amatrice, elle avait peut-être une chance. Karai envoya le premier coup de katana, que la bibliothécaire esquiva assez facilement, à sa grande surprise. En revanche, elle ne put éviter le douloureux coup de genou dans l'estomac qui a suivi, la faisant se tordre de douleur. Mais ses bons réflexes lui ont permis d'éviter la lame qui arrivait droit sur elle et de saisir le poignet de la Japonaise avant de le tordre afin qu'elle lâche prise. L'arme tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. S'ensuivit un combat au corps-à-corps, mais Karai était beaucoup trop rapide et elle réussit à la toucher plus d'une fois, arrachant une grimace de douleur à Angèle, qui commençait à perdre patience. Elle serra le poing et frappa violemment le visage de la japonaise dans un craquement douteux. Le sang coulait à flot au niveau du nez et Angèle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction avant de lui décocher un deuxième coup encore plus agressif que le premier, puis un troisième, qui fit s'effondrer Karai sur le sol, étourdie. Sans hésitation, Angèle saisit le katana qui gisait sur le sol avant d'en enfoncer légèrement la pointe sous le menton de son adversaire, menaçante.

-Vas-y, tue-moi, fit la jeune japonaise, le visage constellé de sang, qu'on en finisse !

Angèle enfonça un peu plus la pointe de la lame, faisant gémir de douleur son adversaire, puis elle rapprocha son visage du sien avant de lui souffler :

-Je ne suis pas une meurtrière.

Elle termina la discussion par un coup de talon sur le visage de son ennemie, lui fracassant le nez et broyant les cartilages afin de l'assommer.

-Je laisserais à ton maître le plaisir de te tuer, rajouta-t-elle avant de rejoindre la sortie, armée de son katana.

* * *

Les quatre ninjas arrivaient presque à destination, le souffle brûlant. Ils avaient bondi de toit en toit sans arrêt, en espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Mais Raphael se stoppa net, éveillant la curiosité de ses frères.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Le pressa Michelangelo.

-On est suivis, fit Raphael en empoignant fermement un de ses saïs.

-Quoi ? Fit Donatello, surpris.

-On se met en garde ! Ordonna Léonardo.

Il y eut un moment de silence pesant où il ne se produisait rien. Les ninjas étaient aux aguets, prêts à se défendre. Mais le leader commençait à perdre patience les secondes étaient beaucoup trop précieuses pour s'attarder ici.

-Ça suffit ! Pesta Léonardo, hors de lui, montrez-vous !

Démasquée, une petite forme apparut de derrière un conduit. Elle se rapprocha d'assez près pour que les quatre ombres imposantes en baissent leurs armes de stupéfaction.

-Amedeo ? S'exclama Léonardo, furieux. Bon sang, je t'avais pourtant dit de rester au repaire !

Le petit mutant délaissa sa crainte pour renfrogner son visage, sûr de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais rester sagement là-bas les bras croisés ? Pendant qu'Angèle est en danger de mort ? Vous ne m'avez pas élevé comme ça !

La colère qui émanait du leader se dissipa pour laisser place à l'étonnement. Il y avait un mélange de Raphael et de lui-même dans ses paroles.

-Amedeo, tu es très jeune, tu cours un grave danger en venant avec nous ! Persuada Donatello.

-Ferme là le binoclard ! Fit Raphael, à bout de nerfs. Écoute-moi bien espèce de têtard, c'est pas un jeu, ok ? Tu risques de te faire buter si tu viens avec nous, alors maintenant tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu retournes auprès de Splinter !

Amedeo fut tout d'abord étonné de la réaction de Raphael. Puis, plus déterminé que jamais, il se rapprocha de lui, sans laisser paraître aucune peur. Il toisait le mutant au bandeau rouge de ses yeux d'acier, du haut de ses huit ans. Raphael ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard. Ce regard qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir chez Léonardo lors de leurs disputes. Il en frémit.

-Je viens avec vous. Fin de la discussion.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Raphael, qui voyait un mini-Léonardo face à lui.

-Putain de merde ! lâcha-t-il, confus.

-Amidou, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester avec Splinter ? Demanda timidement Michelangelo.

En guise de réponse, Mikey reçut un regard de reproche de la part du petit mutant. Il était décidé à ne pas se faire traiter comme un bébé, pas ce soir !

-Très bien, Amé, abdiqua finalement Léonardo. Sois prudent et reste derrière nous, tu as compris ?

Amedeo approuva et après un échange de regards inquiets entre les frères, ils reprirent leur chemin.

* * *

Angèle longeait les murs de pierre, le cœur battant. Elle n'en revenait pas elle avait battu une ninja de haut niveau de trois coups de poing bien placés ! Elle ressentait une immense fierté et une montée d'adrénaline hors du commun. Elle voulait recommencer, et elle espérait secrètement qu'un autre crétin allait pointer le bout de son nez pour lui flanquer une raclée. Elle comprenait ce que ressentait Raphael à présent cette envie de cogner encore et encore les malfaiteurs. Elle avait déjà marché une dizaine de minutes alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à un carrefour. Mais elle entendit un bruit suspect. Elle se cacha derrière le mur en brandissant son katana, prête à attaquer, puis un bruit métallique se fit entendre, comme une arme qui sortirait de son fourreau. Son cœur battait tellement vite que son souffle en était presque irrégulier. Les deux individus brandirent leur lame au même moment, se bloquant l'un et l'autre. Les yeux d'Angèle s'agrandirent de stupéfaction; elle reconnut le regard glacé du mutant qu'elle chérissait tant.

-Léo ! Fit-elle en lâchant son katana et en plongeant dans les bras de sa tortue.

-Angèle ! S'exclama le mutant en serrant lui-même l'humaine dans ses bras, en prenant garde de ne pas la découper au passage. Tu n'as rien ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête hâtivement de gauche à droite. Son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, mettant en avant les cernes de fatigues qui soutenaient faiblement ses yeux verts. Donatello remarquait également la présence de nombreux coups, elle avait certainement dû se battre.

-Les gars, je suis tellement contente de vous voir, fit Angèle reconnaissante.

Quelque chose bondit sur la jeune femme, la faisant sursauter. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut Amedeo.

-Angèle, tu es là!

Prise au dépourvu, Angèle n'osait même pas réprimander le mutant, car, elle devait l'avouer, elle aussi était folle de joie. Elle s'abaissa à son niveau pour le serrer très fort, puis adressa tout de même un regard de reproche à Léonardo, qui se sentit rougir honteusement. Son cœur se serra, il s'était juré de ne jamais décevoir sa bibliothécaire, mais cela semblait mal parti. La jeune femme se releva en toute hâte, paniquée.

-Shredder ! Il sait pour le mutagène et pour Amedeo, dit-elle à toute vitesse.

-'Fais chier ! Pesta Raphael.

-Je vais vous conduire en sûreté avant que Shredder ne vous attrape ! Décida Michelangelo.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une voix froide et sans émotions se fit entendre.

-Trop tard, les monstres !

Shredder se trouvait face à eux, équipé de son armure étincelante.

-Cette fois, il est grand temps d'en finir, fit l'ennemi en extirpant ses lames.

-Angèle, prend Amedeo avec toi, allez vous cacher et ne sors sous aucun prétexte ! Commanda Léonardo.

-Mais je...

-S'il te plaît, écoute-moi au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Fit le leader, plus sévèrement.

La jeune femme obéit : elle saisit son katana ainsi que la petite main d'Amedeo et s'en alla chercher une cachette.

Léonardo serrait fébrilement sa paire de katana, c'était son tout premier combat contre le Shredder et il espérait que ses frères et lui n'allaient pas en payer le prix.

Angèle et Amedeo étaient à bout de souffle, les couloirs étaient d'une longueur interminable. Enfin, après un dernier carrefour, ils arrivaient dans un immense entrepôt, où reposaient toutes sortes de caisses. Ils se précipitèrent derrière l'une d'entre elles, essoufflés. Amedeo ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler son éventuelle future "maman", celle qui allait s'occuper de lui, si courageuse, mais si terrifiée. Il se fit la promesse de la protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. La jeune femme serra le petit mutant contre elle dans une étreinte protectrice, se refusant de le lâcher. Amedeo n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour. Certes, Splinter l'élevait comme son propre fils, mais il n'était pas du genre câlin. Seuls Michelangelo et Léonardo étaient disposés à quelques étreintes. Michelangelo, parce que Amedeo avait une bouille « trop mignonne » et Léonardo lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré lors de ses nombreux échecs aux entraînements. Les étreintes de Léonardo étaient celles qu'il préférait, car plus sincères. Le petit mutant se blottit dans les bras d'Angèle avant de renifler bruyamment.

* * *

Dans les sombres couloirs de l'entrepôt, Donatello brandissait courageusement son Bô, Michelangelo était prêt à dégainer ses nunchakus, Léonardo croisait ses lames, paré à riposter et Raphael extirpait gracieusement ses saïs avant de les faire tournoyer.

Léonardo bloqua une première fois les lames de Shredder qui s'était abattues sur lui. Raphael esquissa trois pas avant d'asséner un puissant coup de pied dans le thorax du maître et de brandir ses saïs, que l'ennemi bloqua de ses multiples lames avant de repousser avec force les armes du ninja au bandeau rouge.

-Le rat ne vous a rien appris, vous êtes juste bons à être exposés dans un zoo !

-En parlant de zoo, fit Raphael, il est où ton pélican de Sacks ?

Shredder éclata d'un rire malsain, qui eut pour effet de mettre les quatre frères mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il ne vous posera plus de problèmes, sois-en sûr !

Sur ces mots, Donatello chargea, enchaînant des coups de plus en plus rapides.

L'armure mobile réussit à frôler le bras de Michelangelo, le faisant grimacer, une ligne de sang commençant à se former sur ses écailles. Ils devaient en finir, et vite. Léonardo prit son élan avant de brandir un premier katana que son ennemi bloqua et en profita pour repousser avec force l'armure féroce qu'était Shredder. Ils n'arriveraient pas à s'en débarrasser comme ça, son armure était indestructible. Mais toutes les armes ont une faiblesse, Donatello le savait mieux que personne. En voyant les fils électriques grésiller au loin, Donnie eut une idée de génie.

-Les gars, l'armure de Shredder est peut-être indéfectible, mais elle ne résistera pas à un bon coup de jus ! Son métal est un excellent conducteur !

Voyant où voulait en venir l'intello de la fratrie, Raphael étira un léger sourire confiant.

-On va griller ce salopard !

Sur ces mots, Léonardo commença par repousser Shredder de ses katanas de plusieurs mètres, puis il laissa sa place à Donatello, qui tint son Bô à l'horizontale afin d'appuyer sur la solide armure dans le but de la faire reculer de quelques pas. Puis Raphael envoya son poing colossal dans le thorax métallique de leur ennemi, et enfin, Michelangelo fini en beauté par un coup de pied bien placé dans le sternum, envoyant Shredder sur le tableau électrique, provoquant un feu d'artifice de courants, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il resta paralysé jusqu'à pousser son dernier cri et s'éteindre définitivement...

Les tortues restaient un moment sur place, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux ils avaient vaincu Shredder. Donatello le confirma d'un signe de tête alors qu'il analysait de ses jumelles multifonction le corps sans vie d'Oroku Saki.

-C'est fini les gars, souffla Donatello, soulagé.

-Allons-nous-en, fit Léonardo, rangeant ses katanas dans ses fourreaux, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Certes, c'était une grande victoire pour les quatre frères, cependant, ils venaient de tuer quelqu'un, et c'était à l'encontre de leurs principes, aussi mauvais soit cet individu.

* * *

Angèle et Amedeo restaient recroquevillés derrière leurs caisses en bois, inquiets, jusqu'à ce que des échos de voix parviennent à eux. La jeune femme approcha sa tête du bord, essayant de distinguer les personnes à qui appartenaient ces voix puis elle se figea. Trois Foot armés d'un sabre observaient chaque recoin de l'entrepôt ils étaient certainement à leur recherche. Elle pria pour qu'ils ne les voient pas, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils allaient les découvrir à un moment ou à un autre. Sans hésitation, elle se tourna vers Amedeo avant de lui chuchoter à toute vitesse.

-Amedeo, je t'en prie, va te cacher ailleurs, ils ne doivent surtout pas te voir ! Supplia-t-elle.

-Non ! Fit fermement celui-ci.

-Obéis ! Et quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'interviens pas !

Étrangement, Amedeo ne voulait pas lutter comme avec Raphael, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il décida d'écouter Angèle et de s'éloigner discrètement sur la caisse d'à côté, à l'abri des regards. Quelqu'un attrapa fermement la jeune femme par les cheveux avant de la jeter violemment sur le sol froid.

-Je l'ai ! Amenez-vous !

Angèle foudroyait les hommes du regard, les joues rosies par la colère et la peur.

-Alors c'est elle qui nous cause autant de soucis ! S'exclama un des ninjas. Une pauvre fillette balafrée ?

La jeune femme se releva, folle de rage, avant de bondir sur celui qui l'avait insulté, mais elle fut vite stoppée par un de ses compères qui la repoussa avec force sur le sol, sous les rires moqueurs des hommes.

S'en était déjà trop pour Amedeo, qui n'avait rien loupé à la scène. Il quitta sa cachette, saisissant le katana d'Angèle et se plaça face à elle, faisant reculer de surprise les trois Foot.

-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! Hurla-t-il avec fureur.

-Non, Amedeo ! Ne fais pas ça, enfuis-toi ! Cria Angèle, prise de panique.

Mais le petit mutant ne cédait pas. Il restait devant elle, protecteur, défiant de son regard d'acier les soldats.

Les trois hommes reprirent leur fou rire de plus belle.

-Mais c'est quoi ça, tu crois que tu nous fais peur, gamin ?

Avant même qu'Amedeo ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il reçut un coup en plein visage, lui faisant lâcher son arme dans une expression de douleur.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Vociféra Angèle en se jetant sur un des hommes.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le cogner, deux paires de bras l'attrapèrent afin de l'immobiliser.

-Ça suffit les conneries, tu me tues ce putain de lézard, il ne nous est d'aucune utilité, c'est la fille que Shredder veut !

Sur ces mots, un des ninjas entraîna Amedeo plus loin dans la salle, sous ses cris de protestation. Il ne voulait montrer aucun signe de peur, mais la petite tortue tourna la tête malgré elle vers la bibliothécaire, terrifié.

-Angèle !

La bibliothécaire regardait Amedeo s'éloigner, impuissante. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, elle devait réagir! Amedeo avait clairement besoin de quelqu'un qui le protège et qui s'occupe de lui corps et âme. Et Angèle était parfaitement disposée pour ça, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ce petit bout de tortue.

-Non, ne faites pas ça, ce n'est qu'un enfant, laissez-le partir ! Supplia-t-elle les yeux brillants, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Mais le ninja ignorait les hurlements de protestation de la bibliothécaire, qui se débattait dangereusement dans les bras des deux autres hommes.

-CE-N'EST-QU'UN-ENFANT! Répéta la jeune femme en articulant, essayant de leur faire comprendre la gravité de leur geste.

Angèle ne pouvait voir que la carapace du petit mutant, qui se trouvait dos à elle, tremblant de tout son corps. Le ninja fit quelques mouvements de son sabre, se préparant à transpercer l'enfant apeuré. Alors qu'il reculait son bras afin de prendre son élan, la jeune femme réussit enfin à se libérer. Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces vers Amedeo avant de l'attraper par la carapace et le tirer en arrière, prenant ainsi le coup de sabre qui lui était destiné, la traversant de part en part, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur.

-NON, ANGELE, NON ! Hurla désespérément Amedeo.

Le temps semblait s'arrêter tandis que le monstre qui avait empalé la bibliothécaire extirpa lentement sa lame, regardant la jeune femme s'écrouler sur le sol bétonné, le regard vide.

-ANGELE ! pleura Amedeo.

-Espèce de con ! Réprimanda un des Foot, Shredder la voulait VIVANTE ! On se tire !

Les ninjas prirent lamentablement la fuite, laissant la jeune femme et la petite tortue à leur propre sort.

Le petit mutant s'abaissa au niveau de la jeune femme, dont les larmes longeaient sa peau blanche. Il les essuya de ses trois doigts.

-Angèle...fit Amedeo, la voix tremblante, parle-moi...

La jeune femme suffoquait, maintenant l'entrée de la blessure. La lame avait traversé le poumon, elle n'allait pas tarder à rendre son dernier souffle.

-A...Amé...essaya-t-elle d'articuler faiblement, le souffle court.

Instinctivement, la tortue approcha son oreille de la bouche de la jeune femme, qui lui souffla, la voix tremblante :

-Je...je suis désolée...

-Ne parle pas, les...les frères vont arriver, ils...

Mais la jeune femme se mit à pleurer. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle. Elle devait dire la vérité à Amedeo.

-Je...je vais mourir, Amé...

-Non, ne dis pas ça...fit le mutant, la voix beaucoup trop aiguë, une boule se formant dans le fond de sa gorge.

-Je suis désolée...je...j'aurais...tellement voulu m'occuper de toi...

-Tu vas t'occuper de moi, Angèle, parce que tu vas vivre !

La jeune femme serra faiblement la petite main verte d'Amedeo, le cœur serré, la respiration de plus en plus sifflante et brûlante, avant de perdre connaissance, les yeux figés. Le petit mutant paniqua.

-Angèle ? Angèle, c'est pas drôle, réveilles-toi ! gémit celui-ci d'une voix faible.

Mais voyant que la jeune femme ne réagissait pas, il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Tu peux pas faire ça, Angèle ! Reprit Amedeo entre deux pleurs, tu peux pas m'abandonner ! J'ai besoin d'une maman qui m'aime, ne me laisse pas, Angèle, debout, s'il te plaît !

Sa voix tremblait tandis qu'il secouait la jeune femme afin de la réveiller. Il hurlait désespérément, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Non, Angèle ne pouvait pas quitter sa vie ainsi, ils avaient encore tellement de choses à réaliser ensemble.

-ANGELE ! DEBOUT, DEBOUT ! LÈVE-TOI JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! Pleura Amedeo. AU SECOURS ! VENEZ M'AIDER !

Mais c'était trop tard. Tandis que la dernière larme versée par la jeune femme coulait lentement le long de sa joue, elle vit comme un film défiler devant ses yeux. Elle a quatre ans, c'est le jour de son anniversaire. Son père la porte sur ses épaules tandis que sa mère lui chante une chanson tout en ramenant un énorme gâteau, comme Angèle les aime : avec beaucoup de chocolat. C'était une des rares fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés à trois. Elle a maintenant huit ans. Sa mère n'est toujours pas rentrée du travail, elle est seule à la maison, son père est à l'autre bout du monde en train d'épousseter un quelconque fossile. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Elle l'ouvre. Deux policiers se tiennent devant elle, la mine défaitiste. Sa mère a été retrouvée morte. Angèle fond en larmes. De drôles de personnes l'amènent chez un inconnu. Elle ne connaissait pas ce type au visage peu sympathique. Neuf ans. Angèle reçoit son premier coup de poing en pleine figure. Elle n'aurait pas dû réclamer son verre d'eau en pleine nuit. Dix ans. Angèle est gravement blessée. Ayant trop bu, son tuteur l'avait battue à maintes reprises sous prétexte que la bière qu'elle lui avait ramenée était tiède. Dix-sept ans. Angèle en a marre de se faire battre, elle décide de se rebeller contre son tuteur, en lui arrachant sa bouteille de bière de ses mains, elle lui dit à quel point elle le déteste. Grosse erreur. Il l'attrape par le cou avant de la projeter contre la porte-fenêtre du salon. Elle a mal, très mal. Un bout de verre est enfoncée dans sa peau blanche. Dix-huit ans. Angèle s'est trouvé un travail dans une petite bibliothèque tranquille. Elle peut enfin quitter la maison de son cinglé de tuteur. Elle rencontre Debbie pour la première fois, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Elles deviennent colocataires. Dix-neuf ans. Angèle est en détresse sur un toit de Brooklyn. Une carapace fêlée, des yeux bleus bébé, un collier de coquillages, un sourire réconfortant, un bandeau bleu...tout s'accélérait, la fin approchait. Elle revoyait Léonardo. Son premier coup de foudre, sa première dispute le soir de l'attaque, son premier regard, son premier désir, ses premiers doutes, son premier baiser, agenouillée dans le dojo alors que le leader méditait, sa première fois. Puis elle revoyait la petite tortue...des fous rires alors qu'elle lui racontait des blagues le soir avant de s'endormir, de la tendresse, des réprimandes. Mais ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient là. Ils ne pouvaient plus aller plus loin. Sa dernière larme coulait sur le sol. Ses yeux se fermaient pour de bon, son âme tourmentée quittant son corps mutilé, laissant sur terre l'amour improbable de sa vie ainsi qu'une petite chose verte qui aurait pu devenir son petit garçon si tous ces événements n'avaient pas eu lieu. Ils auraient pu devenir une famille heureuse. Mais il faut croire qu'Amedeo était condamné à une vie sans bonheur, tout comme Angèle devait avoir une vie pleine de souffrances.

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus la ramener, le jeune mutant s'effondra sur le corps de la jeune femme, désespéré.

* * *

-Tu te rend comptes, Léo ? Fit Michelangelo, tu vas enfin pouvoir vivre ta vie avec Angèle ! Vous allez pouvoir vous aimer sans rien pour vous barrer la route !

-Il faut croire que les probabilités pour que l'un de nous se trouve une petite amie étaient très faible.

-Fais-nous grâce de tes chiffres, s'il te plaît, Don. Grommela Raphael.

En effet, Léonardo avait le cœur léger. Il en avait tant rêvé de cette relation avec Angèle, il avait tant de choses à accomplir à ses côtés. Il voulait un mariage. Oh, bien entendu, il savait que celui-ci ne serait pas conventionnel. Ce serait un mariage unique en son genre, qui aurait certainement lieu dans le repaire. Ils ne seraient pas légalement mariés, mais il s'en fichait, il rêvait de voir sa bien-aimée dans une magnifique robe blanche, ses cicatrices dévoilées, la rendant plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà à ses yeux. Et puis il voulait un bébé aussi (si c'était possible, il se jurait de demander l'avis de Donnie le moment voulu!). Mais l'heure n'était pas au mariage et autres festivités : ils devaient tout d'abord soigner leurs blessures et reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale, il ferait sa demande bien des mois, voire, des années plus tard. Ils arrivaient enfin dans la pièce principale de l'entrepôt. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange : l'endroit était beaucoup trop calme. Ils virent vite Amedeo blotti contre le corps immobile d'Angèle, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps de tortue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...commença Michelangelo.

Les quatre ninjas se précipitèrent dans leur direction, le cœur battant.

« Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Angèle ! » Supplia intérieurement Léonardo.

Mais Raphael fut le premier à constater que le corps de la jeune femme était dépourvu de vie. Il se précipita afin de freiner Léonardo dans son élan.

-Non, Léo, tu n'es pas obligé de voir ça, fit-il, la voix cassée.

Cette simple phrase avait suffi à achever le leader, qui repoussa brusquement son frère pour s'agenouiller devant le corps inerte et sanglant de sa petite amie, face à Amedeo.

-Non, non, non, non, non, Angèle !

Léonardo souleva le haut du corps de la jeune femme afin de contempler son visage dénué de toute vie avant de fondre en larmes.

-Oh mon Dieu non! ANGELE ! Répéta le leader, la voix tremblante.

Michelangelo pleurait dans les bras frénétiques de Donatello, tandis que Raphael serrait le petit mutant dans ses bras, les yeux brillants. Voir ainsi le corps inerte de leur amie leur donnait le vertige Donatello était à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, ils ne pouvaient pas y croire, c'était juste une mauvaise blague. Angèle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans leur vie ainsi et partir du jour au lendemain. Le leader serrait désespérément son aimée dans ses bras, en espérant qu'elle revienne à la vie, ses larmes coulant sur la poitrine immobile de celle-ci.


	17. L'Héritage

_Hello! Eh oui, c'est moi! Encore une fois, j'ai changé la fin de ma fic, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin ;) en attendant, je vous laisse lire tranquillement, histoire de ne pas spoiler les nouveaux lecteurs!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 : L'HÉRITAGE**

Léonardo avait allongé le corps inerte de la jeune femme sur un drap blanc, dans la salle d'acupuncture, toute la famille sombrait dans un profond silence. April, Casey et Vern avaient étaient prévenus de l'incident, et eux aussi étaient venus se recueillir. Amedeo tenait sans cesse la main du leader, tous deux abattus. Ils n'y croyaient pas. Angèle était morte. MORTE. C'était impensable pour la famille qui s'était attachée à cette jeune femme au grand cœur. Rapahel risqua un coup d'œil vers son frère aîné, mais c'était un spectacle parfaitement insupportable. Son regard parlait pour lui. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'avait accepté comme il était, et cette seule personne, on lui a retiré. « Non, Léo, tu n'auras pas le droit au bonheur » pensa tristement Raphael. « Aucun de nous est destiné à vivre heureux, on n'est pas dans un conte de fées, bordel ! » Sur ces pensées, Raphael retourna la table où étaient déposés divers produits de soins, furieux, faisant pleurer d'avantage Amedeo et déchirant le cœur de ses frères. Donatello déposa la photographie de la défunte mère d'Angèle, en se disant que décidément, la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de chance dans sa vie... Cependant, il eut une illumination alors qu'il examinait plus attentivement le cliché. Il ne put retenir un cri, faisant sursauter tout le petit monde.

-MAIS QUEL CRÉTIN JE FAIS !

-Donnie, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Sermonna Michelangelo, les yeux rougis.

-Le mutagène bon sang, le mutagène !

Tout le monde se regarda, surpris, avant de comprendre où voulait en venir le génie. Splinter se releva difficilement avant de se rapprocher de Donatello.

-Mon fils, le mutagène est capable de grandes choses, mais pas de redonner la vie, dit le vieux rat, abattu.

-Mais ça, personne ne le sait ! Il n'y a pas eu d'expérience de faite ! Et puis Angèle nous a quittés depuis deux ou trois heures, à peine ! On peut encore faire quelque chose, il n'est pas trop tard ! Bon, le mutagène n'agit que sur les cellules vivantes, certes, mais ça peut s'arranger !

-Réveilles-toi un peu l'intello ! Brailla Raphael, tu as vu la quantité de mutagène que sa mère lui a légué ! On ne peut pas faire revivre les morts avec ça !

Donatello eut un sourire malin, surprenant tout le petit monde.

-Et c'est là que notre cher Sacks va nous être utile. Il me faut juste du sang du groupe B !

-Moi, je fais partie du groupe B ! S'avança April, pensant deviner les intentions du génie.

-Mais à quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? S'exclama Michelangelo.

-Nous allons utiliser la méthode de la dilution ! Obtenir plus de mutagène en le mélangeant à du sang humain ! Nous aurons ainsi les cellules vivantes et une grande quantité de mutagène !

-Quoi ? Fit Casey pris au dépourvu, il ne comprenait absolument rien à cette histoire.

-Tu...tu penses vraiment que ça peut marcher ? Demanda Léonardo, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la mort de son amie.

-Je ne te promets rien, Léo, mais on peut essayer. Cette petite quantité de mutagène qui nous reste peut bien valoir ce sacrifice, tu ne crois pas ?

-Attendez un peu ! Intervint Raphael, si mes souvenirs sont bons, la dilution ne devait être qu'une expérience de Sacks ! On n'est même pas sûrs que ça marche !

-Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, certes. Cette méthode n'a jamais été expérimentée, mais ça peut marcher ! C'est notre seule chance de ramener Angèle !

-Tu te rend comptes que tu parles de ressusciter un mort, Don ? Demanda faiblement Raphael.

-Je parle de reconstruire les cellules d'un corps humain grâce à un produit inconnu qui nous a transformé en tortues géantes qui parlent ! Alors crois-moi, quand je vois ce que nous sommes, je me dis que rien n'est impossible désormais ! Et ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

-Tu as raison, Donnie ! Fit une petite voix tremblante.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Amedeo, qui n'avait pas non plus pris la parole depuis le décès d'Angèle.

-Moi, je crois en toi !

Le groupe se regarda à tour de rôle, avant que Léonardo ne donne son vert d'une voix chancelante.

-Ok, Don, à toi de jouer.

Donatello et April se retirèrent dans le laboratoire. Le génie commença tout d'abord par prélever plusieurs fioles de sang à la journaliste, puis il saisit le mutagène qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans un coffre sous son bureau. Il dévissa le bouchon et en versa le contenu dans une centrifugeuse. Il ajouta le sang prélevé par ses soins et mit la machine en marche. April trouvait cette méthode peu conventionnelle, de par le manque d'hygiène et de stérilité, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Une fois le sang et le mutagène parfaitement homogènes, Donatello versa le contenu de la centrifugeuse dans un pochon vierge, qu'il referma soigneusement.

-Donnie, je pense que c'est de la folie, finit par dire April.

-C'est trop tard, April, on ne peut plus reculer et c'est peut-être notre unique chance !

La journaliste approuva. Après tout, si Donatello sacrifiait les dernières gouttes de mutagène, ça n'était pas pour rien, il devait vraiment être sûr de lui. Il ne voulait pas que Léonardo s'en veuille toute sa vie pour la mort de sa bien-aimée, il devait faire quelque chose! Le génie respira un grand coup.

-Ok, April, allons dans la salle d'acupuncture, nous allons commencer la transfusion.

Famille et amis étaient regroupés autour du corps sans vie de la jeune bibliothécaire, impatients. Donatello perça soigneusement la peau fragile d'Angèle, puis il attacha la poche à une potence, afin que le liquide se déverse correctement.

-Voilà, fit Donatello, dont la voix s'était mise à trembler, maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre et à espérer.

Le temps passait, les minutes s'écoulaient, mais rien ne se passait. Donatello avait-il eut tort, pour une des rares fois de sa vie ? Tous commençaient à désespérer.

Mais alors que le cœur de Léonardo s'apprêtait à exploser de déception, il se produisit enfin quelque chose. Amedeo saisit le poignet musclé du leader.

-Léo, regarde !

La plaie se refermait d'elle-même, et la jeune femme commençait à reprendre des couleurs tandis que son souffle revenait petit à petit.

-Ça a marché, Léo, ça a marché ! S'exclama Amedeo, fou de joie.

-Bon sang ! Cria Michelangelo, les yeux encore rougis par le deuil.

 _«_ _Dis quelque chose, Angèle ! »_ pensa le leader, « _Je veux entendre ta voix. »_

Angèle ouvrait les yeux petit à petit. Elle avait l'impression de revenir d'un profond sommeil.

-Angèle ? Fit Casey presque sans y croire.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin la vue, elle aperçue deux paires d'yeux : une d'un magnifique bleu lagon et une d'un splendide gris argenté. Angèle revivait.

-Léo...murmura-t-elle.

Comblé de joie, le mutant redressa la jeune femme avant de la serrer dans ses bras, les larmes longeant ses joues vertes, le petit mutant enlaçant la jambe de celui-ci, soulagé. Le petit groupe poussa un immense soupir euphorique, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : la jeune femme était revenue à la vie. Elle se sentait si bien, aucune douleur, le cœur apaisé.

-Putain, Don, alors là, respect vieux ! Fit Casey sans y croire.

-C'est pas vrai, Angèle ? Tu...ça a marché ! Ça a bel et bien marché ! S'extasia April.

-Ouais, dans ta face, Shredder ! Clama Raphael.

-JE SUIS UN GÉNIE ! S'égosilla Donatello, fier de sa plus grande performance.

-J'aurais vraiment tout vu dans cette famille, dit finalement Vernon, secoué.

Léonardo aida la jeune femme à se relever. Elle se sentait étrangement bien. Elle se sentait...légère et forte. La réaction d'Amedeo ne se fit pas attendre il plongea littéralement sur Angèle, les joues humides, des hoquets de bonheur s'échappant de sa bouche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...fit la jeune femme encore troublée.

La seule chose dont Angèle se souvenait était cette nuit à l'entrepôt...un des hommes du clan des Foot s'apprêtait à tuer Amedeo, mais la jeune femme s'était interposée, prenant le sabre à sa place...elle se rappelait d'une puissante douleur au niveau du système respiratoire cette simple pensée la faisait frissonner. Et à présent, elle se retrouvait là, face à tous ses amis.

-Je...je...j'ai été tuée? Demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

-Oui, mais c'est fini, maintenant, pleura Amedeo, fou de joie.

-Angèle...commença Splinter, troublé. Bienvenue parmi nous, tu vas pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, dorénavant.

La jeune femme mit un temps à comprendre.

-Est-ce que...est-ce que Shredder est...

Angèle crut s'évanouir alors que tout le petit groupe affichait un sourire radieux.

-Oh, je n'y crois pas, c'est merveilleux ! Et Sacks ? Et Karai, qu'est-elle devenue?

-Sacks est mort, grogna Raphael, Shredder s'en est occupé.

-Pour Karai, nous n'en savons rien, continua Léonardo.

-Est-ce que tu l'as vue depuis que tu as été capturée ?

Angèle acquiesça de la tête.

-Oui, je me suis battue avec elle avant de m'enfuir, je l'ai assommée.

-Alors, elle n'est pas morte, fit Michelangelo, presque déçu.

-On ne craint plus rien, intervint Amedeo les hommes de Karai ont pris la fuite après avoir...Le petit mutant se tut, il ne voulait surtout pas replonger Angèle dans les souvenirs de sa propre mort.

Enfin, elle est faible, seule et sans défenses, conclut Amedeo.

-Seule, Karai ne présente aucun danger, assura Léonardo, un regard attendri envers la bibliothécaire.

Ce que tout le monde ressentait à ce moment-là était indescriptible. Léonardo avait bien cru que c'était fini, que jamais plus il ne reverrait le sourire de la femme qu'il aimait et pourtant, elle était là, face à lui. Pris d'un élan d'affection, il attrapa vigoureusement la jeune femme par les hanches avant de l'enlacer amoureusement.

-C'est parti pour une nouvelle vie ! S'exclama joyeusement Michelangelo.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu'Angèle n'était pas montée jusqu'à son appartement. Elle n'imaginait même pas l'état de son réfrigérateur...Elle voulait rester avec les garçons, en bas, elle se sentait bien en leur présence. Alors que la jeune femme réalisait sa série d'abdominaux (cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué!), Raphael s'avança vers le milieu du dojo, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Angèle avait une impression de déjà-vu, et cela la fit sourire.

-Un problème, Godzilla ?

Raphael renifla dans un sourire, il pensait ne jamais réentendre ce surnom ! Il retrouvait la complicité qu'il avait avec la jeune femme.

-Lèves-toi, la ballerine, voyons de quoi tu es capable après une expérience pareille !

Angèle éclata d'un rire ravi. Elle se sentait plus forte que jamais depuis son réveil de l'au-delà. C'est donc avec assurance qu'elle se mit en garde.

Raphael envoya son poing vers le visage de la bibliothécaire, qu'elle bloqua avec rapidité. Elle maintenait fermement l'immense poignet du mutant au bandeau rouge. Elle crut rêver lorsqu'elle le vit grimacer de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pesta-t-elle presque vexée.

-Tu serres trop fort, l'amazone ! détends-toi un peu !

Angèle hésita un moment, ne sachant trop quoi penser. Elle adressa un sourire malin au mutant avant de le faire passer par-dessus son épaule et l'envoyer au sol. La jeune femme sursauta de surprise. Raphael pesait au moins 120 kilos ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça !

Décontenancé, Raphael leva la tête, avant de sourire à son amie.

-Je crois que cette cure de mutagène t'a fait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Karai ouvrait ses yeux embués par les larmes de douleur. Elle sentait quelque chose de tiède couler sur son menton. Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle ressentait un immense déchirement au niveau du nez et des os alentour, lui provoquant une migraine abominable. Elle se releva, titubant, avant d'examiner les environs. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Que s'était-il passé alors qu'elle comatait dans son propre sang ? Elle tourna la tête et aperçut la veste de cuir de son ennemie. Elle s'agenouilla et saisit le portable se trouvant à l'intérieur. Plus de batterie. De rage, elle claqua le téléphone, le brisant en d'innombrables morceaux. Elle se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea dans le sombre couloir tout en épongeant son nez de sa manche. Elle marchait de longues minutes avant de découvrir un Shredder mort et fumant.

« _Mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ici !_ » Se dit-elle.

Karai continua son ascension vers le hall de l'entrepôt, d'un pas lent et laborieux, la douleur à sa face lui faisant tourner la tête. Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin le centre de la salle, elle ne vit personne. Personne. Elle était seule, les Foot l'avaient abandonnée et son maître était mort. La jeune femme éclata d'un rire nerveux et acide avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle avait perdu et elle était seule. Shredder lui en avait fait baver sur la fin, sa mort était en quelque sorte une libération.

« _Karai, il est temps pour toi de commencer une nouvelle vie. Trouves-toi un gentil mari, et fais de beaux enfants_ ». Elle bascula la lourde porte de l'entrepôt. L'aube commençait à se lever. Certes, Karai avait pourchassé Angèle durant des semaines et des semaines elle la détestait, car elle trouvait toujours le moyen de lui filer entre les doigts. D'un autre côté, elle lui était reconnaissante : ce petit bout de femme avait du répondant et du courage. La Japonaise le pensait haut et fort : Angèle avait été une adversaire de taille malgré qu'elle était inexpérimentée.

« _Je te souhaite plein de bonheur avec le monstre, tu l'as mérité...petite garce_ ! ».

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Shredder avait été vaincu. Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Léonardo et Angèle avaient à présent 23 ans, bien que Michelangelo restait le plus jeune. Amedeo, lui, avait maintenant 12 ans. Il avait pris en masse musculaire et gagné en sagesse. Angèle et Léonardo s'en étaient personnellement occupés, faisant d'eux en quelque sorte les « parents adoptifs» d'Amedeo. Angèle était comblée, malgré qu'elle détestait les enfants il y a quelques années de cela, Amedeo avait réussi à briser ce sentiment d'amertume. Elle avait enfin une famille à aimer. Tout l'amour qu'elle n'avait plus jamais reçu depuis qu'elle était petite, elle le recevait par Léo et Amé. Et quel Amour ! Léonardo était toujours aux petits soins pour la bibliothécaire, veillant à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien ! Et les frangins...ah les frangins ! Michelangelo était toujours aussi adorable envers la jeune femme, Donatello prenait plaisir à discuter avec elle (ils adoraient passer des heures à divaguer sur divers sujets), Raphael...restait fidèle à lui-même et Splinter devenait gâteux. Plus le temps passait, plus il espérait devenir grand-père. Ce qui lui semblait de plus en plus probable étant donné que du mutagène coulait dans le sang de la jeune femme.

Casey et April s'étaient mariés, la journaliste avait choisi Angèle comme demoiselle d'honneur. Ce fut une joie immense pour elle, mais aussi une source d'inquiétude elle se demandait souvent si elle allait être à la hauteur, et finalement, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Malheureusement, les quatre frères n'ont pas pu assister directement au mariage, celui-ci s'étant déroulé dans une église, avec de nombreux humains à la clé...Cependant, ils avaient eu l'occasion d'observer la mariée dans une somptueuse robe blanche à dentelles qui recouvrait entièrement ses pieds. Elle était magnifique. Michelangelo avait eu du mal à accepter le mariage, lui qui éprouvait une certaine attirance pour la jeune journaliste.

Angèle restait toujours en contact avec son père. Il lui promit de passer quelques jours à New-York en sa compagnie, ce qui ravit la jeune femme d'avance, elle qui pensait que son père avait tendance à la délaisser.

Grâce au mutagène se trouvant dans le sang d'Angèle, elle avait acquis une force considérable ! Elle prenait plaisir à se chamailler avec Raph ou Casey, sous l'œil inquiet du leader. Mais Raphael avait appris à contrôler sa force avec Angèle et Amedeo. En revanche, ses frères ainsi que Casey en prenaient toujours plein la figure, par acquit de conscience...

En ce soir d'été, Angèle était en plein inventaire à la bibliothèque, désormais seule, Jason étant porté disparu...Elle ne savait pas si Shredder l'avait tué ou s'il s'était tout simplement enfui pour ne pas avoir affaire à des représailles...Toujours est-il qu'il était presque vingt trois heures et qu'il lui restait quelques étagères à vérifier ! Mais alors qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds, essayant en vain d'attraper ce fichu livre sur l'art moderne, elle sentit une main bien familière se poser sur sa hanche tandis qu'un bras vert tatoué passait devant son nez afin de saisir l'ouvrage qu'il déposa délicatement entre ses mains. La jeune femme se retourna, agréablement surprise, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle plongeait dans les yeux azur de Léonardo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que le leader enlaçait sa bien-aimée.

-Je viens te rendre une petite visite sur ton lieu de travail. Tu ne me présente pas à tes collègues ?

-Très drôle, fit la jeune femme dans un rire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles du mutant.

Mais Angèle remarquait vite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le leader il semblait perturbé.

-Il y a un problème, Léo ? Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

-Je...en fait...

Le leader baissa la tête. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui et cela l'inquiétait grandement.

Léonardo se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Il serrait une petite chose dans sa main verte, qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir.

-Léo ? Répéta la jeune femme.

-En fait, je me disais que ça faisait un moment qu'on était ensemble et...je suis vraiment heureux avec toi...

Angèle rougissait au fil de ses paroles. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et pourtant, il arrivait toujours à la charmer. Léonardo se bloqua. Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule.

-En tant que femme, tu mérites un beau mariage...une belle robe...une cérémonie...tu savais que tu n'aurais rien de tout ça en étant avec moi, et pourtant, tu es restée à mes côtés...

Angèle n'osait pas bouger, scotchée par la déclaration timide de sa tortue, les yeux remplis de larmes d'émotion à ses paroles.

-Je...je ne peux pas tout t'offrir, mais...je voudrais qu'on essaie, si tu es d'accord.

Le leader desserra sa main pour laisser paraître un anneau vert, qu'il avait trouvé lors d'une ronde. C'était un anneau de pacotille, il ne devait absolument rien valoir, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Angèle en resta bouche-bée.

La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à se contenir, elle se mit à pleurer de joie, fondant sur le mutant au bandeau bleu.

-Oh Léo, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite ! Couina-t-elle. Bien sûr qu'on peut essayer !

* * *

Toute la famille ainsi que les amis s'étaient soudés afin de préparer une humble cérémonie avec les moyens du bord. Cela n'avait rien de féerique, mais Angèle s'en moquait. Les attentions de Léonardo étaient louables et la jeune femme en était profondément touchée. Angèle avait trouvé une simple robe blanche à bretelles ornée de dentelle. Elle était rentrée de justesse dans son budget. Elle ne portait aucun bijou, juste la bague verte offerte par la tortue. Ses cheveux n'étaient coiffés qu'en queue de cheval, ses cicatrices longeaient ses bras, mais elle s'en moquait. Léonardo avait été sous le charme, il en avait tant rêvé de voir Angèle dans une jolie robe. Splinter n'avait pas hésité à verser quelques larmes et Amedeo était plus qu'heureux que ses « parents potentiels » officialisent leur union. Ce fut une cérémonie unique en son genre: les deux amoureux se tenaient simplement les mains en se disant ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, sous les regards émus de l'assemblée, qui comprenait Casey, April, Vern, les frangins et Splinter. Pas de Pasteur, pas de longs discours barbants, juste leurs mots à eux et les pleurs bruyants de Michelangelo.

* * *

Un an s'était écoulé depuis leur union, et la petite famille était toujours aussi heureuse. Dorénavant, Angèle vivait exclusivement dans les égouts, mais, lorsqu'ils voulaient passer un moment ensemble, Léonardo, Angèle et Amedeo n'hésitaient pas à monter à la surface afin de séjourner dans l'appartement de la bibliothécaire, telle une vraie famille.

Alors que la jeune femme se préparait à aller travailler, son teint devint livide. Elle se hâta de saisir un saladier pour y déverser le contenu de son estomac.

-Angèle ? Appela Amedeo, ça ne va pas ?

-Si...si trésor, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix rauque et fatiguée, je suis juste un peu malade, ça va passer...

-Tu as mangé trop de pizza hier soir ! J'avais dit à Mikey d'y aller mollo sur la taille des parts !

La jeune femme rit, amusée. Il était vrai que cette pizza aux douze fromages était difficile à digérer. Après avoir vidé ce qu'il lui restait de bile, Angèle se dirigea à la bibliothèque, le teint pâle et fatigué. La première heure se déroula pour le mieux. Mais ça se gâta vers dix heures. Alors qu'elle renseignait un jeune homme, assise à son bureau, elle ressentit à nouveau une douleur cuisante au niveau de l'estomac. Elle s'immobilisa, sous le regard perplexe du garçon qui lui faisait face, puis saisit rapidement la poubelle en plastique se trouvant sous le bureau afin de dégobiller la nouvelle bile formée dans son estomac.

-Euh, ça va aller, mademoiselle ? Demanda poliment l'homme.

Pour toute réponse, Angèle leva le pouce, toujours la tête dans la poubelle, épuisée.

Après s'être rafraîchi dans les toilettes, la jeune femme prit place sur un tabouret.

« _C'est la deuxième fois depuis ce matin_ » se dit-elle.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle se dirigea vers le bureau afin de prendre congé auprès de son patron pour cause de maladie, puis fonça se procurer un test de grossesse, bien que cela lui semblait improbable. Quoique, pas si improbable que ça; après tout, elle était à moitié mutante maintenant.

Une fois rentrée au repaire, Angèle s'éclipsa à toute vitesse dans les toilettes, sous les salutations de Michelangelo.

-Hey, Ange !

-Salut Mikey !

Après un troisième déversement de fluide corporel, Angèle fit consciencieusement son test de grossesse, tapotant des doigts sur le lavabo en attendant le résultat. Après deux minutes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non, c'était impossible.

Telle une fusée, la jeune femme traversa le salon, sous les ronchonnements de Raphael.

-T'as un taxi à prendre ou quoi ?

-Salut Raph! Lança-t-elle indifféremment.

Puis elle claqua la porte du laboratoire de Donnie, faisant sursauter celui-ci.

-Angèle ! Mais c'est une manie dans cette famille !

Ignorant les réprimandes du génie, la jeune femme brandit brusquement le test positif au nez de Donatello.

-Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Oh, bon sang ! Fit Donatello avec dégoût, Pitié Angèle, éloigne ça de mon nez, tu veux !

Désolée, la jeune femme s'exécuta, puis le génie saisit avec soin le test avant de l'examiner, dubitatif.

-Mmh, intéressant...tu as des nausées ?

-Ouais.

-Des vomissements ?

-Oh oui.

-Des douleurs abdominales ?

-Tu l'as dit.

-De la fièvre ?

-Non.

-Oh, oh...

-Quoi ? QUOI ? Le pressa Angèle impatiente.

-Eh bien...commença Donatello en triturant ses trois doigts, l'absence de fièvre indique que tu n'as pas de gastro-entérite, donc...

Angèle sautillait presque sur place.

-Donc?

Donnie afficha un large sourire avant de déclarer solennellement :

-Tu es enceinte, toutes mes félicitations !

La jeune femme ne se contrôlait plus, elle bondit joyeusement sur place, folle de joie.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu OOOOOOHHH! Il faut que j'aille prévenir Léo ! Merci Donnie !

Angèle se précipita dans la salle de méditation, surexcitée, perturbant le leader et son maître.

-LÉO ! LÉO !

La bibliothécaire s'agenouilla face à son mari non-officiel, tremblante.

-Que se passe-t-il, Angèle ? Demanda calmement Léonardo.

Splinter esquissa un faible sourire avant de se lever raidement, saisissant le seau d'eau vide qui trônait au fond de la salle.

-Léo...on...on va...

Mais Angèle se stoppa net. Son teint redevint aussitôt blafard. Splinter lui tendit calmement le seau qu'elle saisit sans retenue avant de régurgiter pour la quatrième fois de la journée.

-Angèle, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, voyons ? Fit Léonardo avec inquiétude, se plaçant à côté de sa compagne afin de la couvrir du drap sur lequel il était assis.

-Ne me regarde pas...Fit la jeune femme, malade et épuisée.

Léonardo sourit face à cette faible demande. Une fois la jeune femme soulagée, elle se redressa puis déposa son seau à proximité.

-On va avoir un bébé, Léo ! Lança-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le mutant au bandeau bleu resta tout d'abord stoïque. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il plissa ses yeux bleus, perplexe, avant de demander d'une voix calme.

-Tu...tu es sûre ?

Angèle hocha hâtivement la tête.

-J'ai fait un test de grossesse et Donnie l'a confirmé ! Je suis malade comme un chien depuis ce matin et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse !

-C'est...c'est merveilleux, Angèle...

-Oh...

La jeune femme ressaisit une fois de plus le seau avant d'expulser une nouvelle fois le liquide amer.

Splinter riait silencieusement. Il était tellement heureux pour son fils.

Sous ce spectacle désolant, le leader sourit, attendri.

-Je crois que tu devrais aller t'allonger.

-Le plus délicatement qu'il put, il souleva la jeune femme affaiblie avant de traverser le salon sous le regard curieux de Michelangelo et Rapahel.

-On va avoir un bébé ! Lança Angèle d'une voix pâteuse, mais victorieuse.

Tout comme Léo, Michelangelo restait immobile un court instant, puis il dévoila un grand sourire plein de bonheur.

-Oh ouais ! T'entend ça Raph ? On va être Tonton ! Yeah !

-Mouais, c'était pas bien difficile à faire...Maugréa Raphael, qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de contenir sa joie. Léonardo le remarqua et en sourit, amusé.

Amedeo, ayant entendu les cris depuis la salle de jeu, avait accouru. Voyant Angèle dans les bras de Léonardo dans un état pitoyable, il se mit à s'affoler.

-Angèle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Amé, tu vas être grand frère ! Fit fièrement Léonardo.

Sa réaction fut totalement inattendue : il se précipita sur la jeune femme afin d'en écouter les bruits s'échappant de son ventre, ce qui fit rire Angèle.

-C'est beaucoup trop tôt, Amé ! Tu n'entendras rien.

-Mais j'entend du bruit! Insista le petit mutant.

-Ça, c'est parce qu'il va me falloir une bonne dizaine de seaux supplémentaires, plaisanta ironiquement la jeune femme.

Amedeo accompagna Léonardo et Angèle jusque dans la chambre, bordant soigneusement la jeune femme. Le futur papa laissa un seau vide à disposition de l'humaine, celle-ci espérant qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas besoin, car elle en avait assez de rendre ! Le leader caressa la joue pâle de sa bien-aimée avec un sourire.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que je trouverais quelqu'un comme toi et qu'en plus, j'allais devenir père...je ne l'aurai pas cru, avoua-t-il. Je suis presque heureux que le clan des Foot t'ai attaqué ce soir-là...

Angèle baissa le regard, gênée. Elle, avait toujours pensé que personne ne s'intéresserait à elle, jeune femme au passé douloureux, marquée de cicatrices peu esthétiques, au visage pâle et fatigué...

En guise de réponse, la bibliothécaire déposa un baiser sur la joue de Léonardo avec un sourire reconnaissant avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la nouvelle de la grossesse. Angèle rentrait du travail, éreintée et le ventre rond. Alors qu'elle passait par Central Park à pied, quelqu'un la bouscula au passage. La personne l'ayant bousculé déversant un flot d'excuses. Angèle se retourna afin de donner sa bénédiction, mais son regard se figea, tout comme celui de l'individu. Karai. Mais pas la Karai qu'Angèle avait connue, celle-ci avait un visage plus serein, elle semblait plus heureuse. Ses cheveux noirs étaient détachés et soyeux. De plus, Angèle put clairement distinguer une magnifique bague à son annulaire. La Japonaise déposa les yeux sur le ventre rond de la bibliothécaire avant d'étirer discrètement ses lèvres dans un sourire.

-Félicitations, souffla-t-elle, en essayant d'être la plus froide possible.

-Merci. Toi aussi. Répliqua Angèle.

Puis les deux jeunes femmes poursuivirent leur chemin, Karai ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit mot doux dans un sourire:

- _Sale garce_.

- _Pétasse_.

* * *

Les derniers mois de grossesses furent difficiles pour le couple; ils ne pouvaient pas s'assurer du bon déroulement du développement du bébé, Angèle n'osant pas effectuer les échographies, de peur que le médecin ne découvre un petit mutant. Ils s'étaient juste contenté de quelques déductions de la part de Donatello. « Le mutagène est omniprésent en chacun de vous », avait-il déclaré. « Je pense donc que vous donnerez naissance à un mutant.

Angèle était à la bibliothèque alors qu'elle commençait à avoir des contractions. April dû venir la chercher en urgence, s'apprêtant à l'emmener à la clinique la plus proche.

-Non April, on ne peut pas se rendre à la maternité ! Et si je donnais naissance à un mutant ?

-Et où est-ce que tu comptes accoucher ? Paniqua April.

-Au repaire, emmène-moi à la salle d'acupuncture !

-Tu es folle ! S'exclama April, tu ne comptes quand même pas accoucher dans les égouts !

-Tu vois une autre solution ? Gémit de douleur Angèle.

April se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns, pensive. Angèle était à bout de nerf et elle souffrait, se maintenant le bas du dos ainsi que son ventre.

-Ok, Angèle, calmes-toi, on rentre au repaire, respire bien surtout, Donnie et moi allons nous occuper de toi !

Soulagée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le dossier de la voiture.

Le chemin jusqu'au repaire était parfaitement pénible. April se demandait si Angèle n'allait pas finir par accoucher parmi les eaux usées. Lorsqu'elles atteignaient enfin le salon, les frères se précipitèrent sur elles.

-Angèle ! S'exclama Léonardo.

-Elle va accoucher, Léo, il faut vite l'emmener à la salle d'acupuncture ! Pressa April.

Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et Angèle souffrait de martyr.

-Respire bien, Angèle ! Fit Donatello tandis qu'il déposait un drap sur le corps de la jeune femme.

-April ! C'est toi qui vas l'accoucher !

-Quoi ? Mais je...je...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, fais juste ce que je te dis !

Donatello était peut-être un génie, mais il ne voulait pas violer l'intimité de la petite amie de son frère...Il s'était préparé à cet accouchement, devinant que la jeune femme ne voudrait certainement pas donner la vie dans une clinique.

-Léo...bredouilla Angèle, tremblante, je suis morte de trouille...

Le leader saisit la main de la jeune femme.

-Ça va aller, Angèle, juste un tout petit effort et notre enfant sera parmi nous, lui assura Léonardo.

* * *

L'accouchement fut long et douloureux. Angèle faillit tourner plusieurs fois de l'œil sous le coup de la douleur et elle se demandait si elle allait ressortir vivante de cet accouchement. Heureusement, après plus d'une heure de travail, une petite tête fit enfin son apparition.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Clama April, surprise, pousse Angèle, tu y es presque !

Après un dernier et douloureux effort, Angèle avait enfin mis au monde son enfant. Une toute petite tortue mutante, comme Donnie l'avait prédit. Sa carapace était incroyablement petite, peut-être allait-elle se développer en grandissant. Les parents furent émerveillés alors qu'ils découvraient le nouveau-né. Comme Léonardo l'espérait, il avait hérité des grands yeux verts de sa compagne.

* * *

Angèle avait maintenant 27 ans. Elle et Léonardo avaient eu un magnifique petit garçon-tortue baptisé Pablo, 4 ans. Il était téméraire, tout comme sa mère, mais d'une sagesse infinie, comme son père.

Amedeo avait maintenant 16 ans, il avait bien grandi. C'était un magnifique mutant, musclé et surentraîné. S'il avait un jour la chance de croiser le chemin d'une femme, elle tomberait sous son charme en un instant. Il portait un bandeau le ralliant au Bushido, dont la couleur était le vert, qui jurait grossièrement avec ses magnifiques yeux gris. Le vert était la couleur de l'espérance et de la chance, Splinter n'avait pas hésité un seul instant en choisissant ce bandeau. Comme Raphael, il ne portait pas beaucoup de vêtements, mais avait décidé de garder des _Vans_ à ses pieds. Il effectuait les rondes de nuit en compagnie de Léonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo et Donatello et il était muni d'un unique katana. Angèle se sentait si petite alors qu'Amé la serrait dans ses bras. Il avait gardé sa joie de vivre et il aimait beaucoup blaguer, pour le plus grand bonheur de Mikey et pour le plus grand désarroi de Donnie et Raph...

Alors qu'Angèle portait son petit mutant dans les bras, elle posa les yeux sur la photographie de sa défunte mère, un pincement au cœur.

 _« Merci maman »,_ se dit-elle, _«Tu m'as sauvé la vie. J'espère que tu es fière de moi de là où tu es » ._

* * *

FIN

* * *

 _C'est bon, je laisse définitivement cette version! Ça m'a fait un choc de relire ce chapitre, c'était ma première fic alors j'avais une écriture relativement simple, tandis que maintenant, je tente de bien travailler mes phrases, même si ce n'est pas toujours simple! Enfin, si j'ai rechangé cette fin, c'est tout simplement parce que l'envie de faire une suite à cette fic me démange énormément... Je me suis attachée à mes personnages, et ce serait un plaisir pour moi de réécrire avec eux! Après je ne promets rien, peut-être que je manquerai de temps, ou d'inspiration, mais une chose est sûre, j'ai ce projet en tête! En attendant, je voudrais finir mon Raph x OC :)_

 _Eh bien je vous dis à bientôt, câlins sur vous et portez-vous bien!_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


End file.
